The Joys of High School
by iamRAWRkaythanks
Summary: I'm Sia Uchiha. Welcome to North Academy, where everyone is normal and-"DON’T LIE TO YOURSELF! WE’LL ALL BE FORCED TO WEAR GREEN SPANDEX FOR THE REST OF OUR LIVES!" Oh this year will be interesting... SasuSaku GaaOC NejiTen ShikaTem NaruHina. ACTIVE.
1. Uchiha Sibling Love

**Yo hola, my wonderful fellow authors!**

**I really should go work on my other stories...like my other SasuSaku/NaruHina/NejiTen/GaaOC AU fic...**

**Yup...**

**Oh well...I luv procrastination...**

**This idea POPPED! into my head during math. Ah, thank kami for wonderful boring math class-it gives authors like me time to create new stories or work on other ones...**

**Anyway, I'm done rambling...**

**Disclaimer: I own the plot for this story and the OCs that appear in it. Not Naruto._

* * *

_**

_Jerks, Fangirls, and Mean Teachers: The Joys of High School_

**Chapter One-Uchiha Sibling Love**

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Be-_

_SLAM! _My hand reached out from underneath my covers and slammed down on my alarm clock, effectively turning it off.

I slid out of bed, yawning. I stumbled across my bedroom and into my bathroom.

Bad morning, my name is Sia Uchiha. Yes, I am the middle sister of the 'hot, scrumptious, delicious, god-like' Uchiha brothers Sasuke and Itachi. I am seventeen, my birthday is March 20, and I am NOT a morning person.

Like my brothers, I have black hair. Unlike my brothers, I have deep, forest-geen eyes instead of the mezmerising onyx everyone thinks is a genetic trait.

I'm just messed up.

"I am going to kill Itachi for setting my alarm clock…" I mumbled.

I attend North Academy with Sasuke and Itachi. Sasuke's a sophomore, Itachi's a senior, and I'm a junior.

I grabbed my black jeans, my white-and-black dotted flats, and my white T-shirt that read 'If you Do Not Leave the Area in a Minute I Will Kill You. I am a Uchiha. Fear Me. RAWR!'

Which is how I felt that morning.

I pulled on a black beanie, grabbed my bag, and walked out of my room. 'YO, Itachi. Do I have to wake up Sasu?"

"When do you not have to wake up Sasu?" came the reply.

"If you two call me Sasu one more time I will rip your throats out," Sasuke said calmly, exiting his room.

Ah, Uchiha sibling love. Isn't it wonderful?

I was pretty amazed Sasuke had woken up on his own. He wasn't a morning person, either.

"Try me-"

"If you two end up burning the house down because of one of your petty little fights I will go ballistic on you," I said calmly, checking the clock in the hallway. "Let's go…we're going to be late. Itachi, drive. I don't trust Sasu's driving. Sasu would end up killing us."

"Stop talking about me as if I'm not here! And don't call me Sasu!"

"Whatever, Sasu."

"SIA!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Twenty minutes later we made it to school, no harm done.

"A new school year. YAY!" I said sarcasticly, hopping out of Itachi's car.

"Great…here come the fangirls…" Sasuke groaned.

Did I mention that my hot, scrumptious, delicious, god-like brothers have a lot of fangirls that want to rip off their clothes and ravage them?

They do.

I grinned. Evilly. "See ya later, my siblings!" And I rushed off.

"SIA! I'M GONNA KIL-"

"LOOK, IT'S SASUKE!'

'ITACHI, MARRY ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Still laughing evilly, I escaped into the school.

'YESSSSSS! I RULE!" I screamed, scaring everyone in the immediate area.

'Sia, don't tell me you left your brothers to their fangirls again???"

I turned around to see Temari no Sabaku, a fellow junior friend.

"Yo hola, Tem! 'Sup?"

She stopped in front of me. "Did you just say…yo hola???"

'Yup! 'S my new greeting!" Spotting another familiar face, I screeched, "EVERYONE, DUCK! THERE'S A VERY LARGE FOREHEAD COMING THIS WAY!"

"Ah, SHUT IT, SIA!" Sakura Haruno yelled all the way across the hall.

"WHAT WAS THAT? SORRY, I SPACED STARING AT YOUR HUMONGO FOREHEAD!!"

Sakura and Temari are my best friends. Temari's got dirty blonde hair that she keeps in four ponytails and green eyes. She's very outgoing, loud, and smart.

Sakura's got natural pink hair, emerald green eyes, and an abnormally large forehead, which is the main receiver of all my teasing. She's nice, kinda preppy, is also loud, and has a "secret" crush on Sasuke. He just doesn't know.

I'm devising a plan to get them together…Plan: Get My Annoying Ice-Cold Jerk Brother With My Best Friend Sakura, or PGAICJBWMBFS.

"SIA! I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND KILL YOU!' Sakura screamed, storming over to us.

I laughed at her, pulling her in for a hug. "Ah…I missed you!" I chirped.

"Sia…pant…pant…I am going to make you die a slow and horrible death…" Sasuke emerged from the fangirl mob, Itachi following him.

"Ah! He survived!" I screamed.

He glared. "I will hurt you."

"I love you too, little brother."

He death glared. Foolish little Sasuke, hasn't he figured out that his glares do me no harm???

I spotted an all-too familiar head of red. I smirked. My evilness was just too great to ignore… "IT'S GAARA! HI GAARA!"

"GAARA???" All the fangirls in the area looked around and charged at the head of red.

I smirked. Sasuke smirked. Itachi smirked. Temari smirked. Sakura laughed.

"I am so evil."

Temari shook her head. "Why must you be so mean to my brother, Sia?'

'It's fun."

Gaara pushed through the fangirls, glaring at me. I smiled innocently. 'Oops, did I say your name a little too loud? My bad."

Gaara was a tall, red-headed junior like Temari and myself. Temari and he were twins; Temari was two minutes older. He had jade-green orbs and black circles around his eyes. He could be aggressive, and was an insomniac.

"You bet its your bad,' Gaara continued to glare.

"What can I say? I was happy to see you!" I threw my arms around his waist.

"Get off me woman," He snarled.

"Two words. Make. Me,' I hissed, snuggling into his chest.

I hate to admit it, but I have a secret crush on Gaara. Sakura knows it, which is why she's giggling herself out of her wits, and Temari knows, which is why she was currently choking on her laughter.

"You're so sexist," I continued.

"I'm not sexist."

"Yes you-"

The bell rang, interrupting my speech about how Gaara was totally sexist. Actually, I don't think he's sexist, I just like teasing him and pushing his buttons.

Hee hee. Its so FUN!!!!

I sighed. School time. Yay! Woot woot! Major sarcasm, over here, hello???

I untangled myself from Gaara and skipped down the hallway.

"Your sister is weird."

"I'M NOT WERID! JUST DIFFERENT!' I screamed.

* * *

**-coughs-**

**Sia is me.**

**I am weird...and PROUD OF IT!**

**Yes, Sia is me. Oh, I WISH I COULD GO TO HIGH SCHOOL WITH THE NARUTO CHARACTERS!**

**OK, I realize not a lot of the characters (Naruto, Hinata, Shika-kun, Neji, and Tenten...and others...) appeared in this chapter but they will be appearing soon!!! I promise you...I do...**

**Anyways, ples leave me a review...no flames though! I CANNOT TAKE ANYMORE NEGATIVE ENERGY?**

**Ja ne!**

**MaybelleDragon-chan**


	2. Be Afraid Be Verry Afraid

**Hi everyone! **

**I know, this is, like, two hours after I posted the first chapter...**

**I DON'T CARE! RAWR!**

**Anyway, I have reviews...YAY!**

**fire1114: GAARA IS AWESOME! HE IS THE BEST! I LUVRS HIM! YEAH GAARA! (Updated!)**

**waveblader213: not really...i just write it how i wish it would be if the naruto characters and i (SIA!) went to high school together...i was in math, bored out of my mind, what do you expect?? I'M CRAZY!**

**FANGismine: Lol, i have that problem too...and then she's like "whats so funnah?" and i'm like "nothing" and then shes like "but it obviously must be something" and then im like "WELL YOU WOULDNT GET IT" and then i get grounded...lol no i dont get grounded...i like to write! I WILL WRITE! GRR!**

**dancingthefoxxchalk: ...I'm glad you likey. ...you've appointed yourself my biggest fan...? okay... I know, Sasu's kewl...i lurv sia (me...lol no my name is NOT sia...i wish it was...). my favorite line from the first chapter is "...Plan: Get My Annoying Ice-Cold Jerk Brother With My Best Friend Sakura, or PGMAICJBWMBFS." Lol...I say crazy things like that a lot..._

* * *

_**

_Jerks, Fangirls, and Mean Teachers: The Joys of High School_

**Chapter Two-Be Afraid. Be Verry Afraid. THERE ARE NEW STUDENTS!**

_Name: Uchiha Sia_

_Year: 11__th__, Junior_

_Homeroom: Gai_

_Schedule_

_1__st__ Period: Homeroom-Gai-Room 304_

_2__nd__ Period: Language Arts-Kakashi-201_

_3__rd__ Period: Health-Tsunade-104_

_4__th__ Period: Gym-Gai-West Gym_

_Lunch_

_5__th__ Period: Math-Genma-307_

_6__th__ Period-Free Period_

_7__th__ Period: Science-Oroichmaru-316_

_8__th__ Period: Drama-Anko-Theater_

Gai was a teacher to be afraid of.

Very, very, very afraid of.

He was scary, in all his bushy eyebrow, green spandex-wearing creepy glory.

I walked into my homeroom, bag on shoulder, to be greeted by my number one fanboy, Danner.

Ugh. Danner. He constantly reads me poetry about how sexy he thinks I am…he scares me.

He scares me almost as much as Gai and his little twin robot favorite student Rock Lee scare me.

"Sia, your lips are the most perfect of all fruits, your eyes the deepest, foresty green I have ever-"

I blocked him out. He had been practicing his disgusting, creepy, perverted stalker-ish poetry over the summer. He was getting better…it was still creepy though.

I watched Gaara and Temari walk in.

"-your legs the-"

Gaara looked pissed. He was glaring at Danner. Hmm, maybe I had a chance…

"-will you do me the favor of going out with me?"

'No,' I replied simply.

"But-"

"She said no," Gaara appeared next to me. "Scram."

Danner scrammed. All the way across the room.

"You're a scary person, Gaara."

"Hnn."

I sweatdropped.

"MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS, TAKE YOUR YOUTHFUL SEATS!" Gai leapt into the classroom, striking a pose, his shiny, white teeth blinding me.

'AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed, ducking for cover.

Oh, dear. Homeroom would be a BLAST…

I sat in the middle of a three person desk, Gaara and Temari taking seats on either side of me. I wonder if they have a silent pack to defend…THAT WOULD BE SO COOL!

"YOSH! WE HAVE TWO NEW YOUTHFUL STUDENTS! I WANT YOU ALL TO BE YOUTHFULLY NICE TO THEM!"

…I had forgotten that Gai liked to say 'youthful' a lot.

"GAI-SENSEI, YOU ARE MOST YOUTHFUL!"

Oh, no. Lee was in my class??? I WAS GOING TO DIE A SLOW, YOUNG, TERRIBLE DEATH!

"LEE, MY LOVELY YOUTHFUL STUDENT, SHOW YOUR YOUNG YOUTHFULLNESS TO THE YOUTHFUL NEW STUDENTS!"

Gai was giving me a headache. This was going to be a long year.

"GAI-SENSEI, I WILL!"

Scratch that. Gai AND Lee were giving me a headache.

"YOUHTFUL NEW STUDENTS, COME YOUTHFULLY IN!"

I started to wonder why he never had a sore throat or lost his throat…could be some trick…hmm…

A guy and a girl walked in. The girl had brown hair that she kept up in twin buns and chocolate brown hair. The guy had long, chocolate-coffee-brown hair and blank white eyes. All the girls were drooling over him. It seems they had forgotten about Gaara…or had they??

Hmm…I needed to find out…

"Great another fanclub," I muttered.

Gaara hnn'ed. Temari rolled her eyes.

Gai took quite some time directing the guy to sit next to me, shouting some things like, 'SIT NEXT TO THE YOUTHFUL SIA UCHIHA YOUTHFUL NEW STUDENT NEJI HYUUGA!'

He moved Temari to the back with Tenten.

Damn stupid Gai…I hated him more…OH WAIT! The Hyuuga was talking to me…

"So you're an Uchiha…' Neji said as Gai was furiously writing on the board. I saw 'youthful' 'youth', and 'unyouthfullness' among the mess of words. Hmmm…

"Yup," was all I said. Gaara growled.

"Sasuke your brother?"

"Mmmmhmmm…"

Neji smirked.

Ooooh…that meant trouble…Sasuke had another rival…

COOL!

"I'm officially scared of new students," I told Sakura and Temari as we walked into the cafeteria. L.A. had been…interesting…health, terrifying, and gym, OH KAMI I WOULD DIE BY THE TIME THE SCHOOL YEAR WAS OVER! I hated Gai! He was so…loud and GREEN-SPANDEX-WEARING!

"I know what you mean," Sakura shuddered. "You know that blond, hyperactive kid from L.A. who kept yelling about ramen? I am scarred for life."

'Well, so am I," I stated dryly. "Umm, what was that kid's name…? Naruto…?"

"Meh, who cares," Temari waved her hand, dismissing the ramen-loving-blond from L.A. "I like Tenten, that new female junior? She's cool."

"I saw you chatting all through homeroom. What were you two talking about?"

"Pointy, sharp, metal objects."

'Weapons."

"Meh…yeah…"

"TEMARI!"

"Speak of the devil…" Temari smiled. 'Hey, Tenten. "

"Hi!" Sakura chirped.

'YO hola."

Sakura looked at me weirdly.

"What…?"

Temari rolled her eyes. "Tenten, this is Sakura Haruno. She's a sophomore. This is Sia Uchiha, you know her from-"

"Homeroom,' Tenten and I chorused. "Yo hola."

"Why does she say that?"

"Your guess is as good as ours."

'Its because she's insane."

"Itachi you meanie!" I hit him on the arm.

Itachi smirked. "Who's this?" He asked, gesturing towards Tenten.

"Her names Tenten. She's new."

'You've made a new friend. I'm proud of you." And then he was gone.

…Seriously, how did he do that??? Hmmmm…

I had weird brothers.

* * *

**Lol, yay the second chapter DONE!**

**Lol, heh heh heh...**

**the lee and gai scene...heh heh heh...i LURV that scene...**

**Please leave a review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Ja ne!**

**MaybelleDragon-chan**


	3. It's On!

**Heya, my lovely readers!**

**I am back with more _The Joys of High School_ craziness!**

**Woo!**

**Did anyone actually review last chap??**

**Hmmm, i shall find out...**

**I got ONE review. That is so sad...DO YOU KNOW HOW SAD THAT IS??????**

**VERY, VERY, VERY SAD! SIA AND I DEMAND MORE LUV!**

**Lol, Itachi and his crazy friends appear in this chapter.**

**This chapter is rated T for Hidan's mouth because everyone knows Hidan's mouth is not squeaky clean.**

**And I really don't like to use the censor, so I shall just rate it appropritately...**

**My one -sob sob- reviewer was vampireizzy.**

**Thank you, vampireizzy. Um, I'm glad you like it? Yes, we weird ppl must stay together...**

**My faovrite line from last chap: "Oh no. Lee was in my class??? I WAS GOING TO DIE A SLOW, YOUNG, TERRIBLE DEATH!" (Sia Uchiha).**

**Second Favorite: " 'I saw you chatting all through homeroom. What were you two talking about?' 'Pointy, sharp, metal objects.' 'Weapons.' 'Meh...yeah...'" (Convo between Temari and Sia).**

**WARNING: This chapter contains severe amounts of randomness and The Akatsuki. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.**

**Disclaimer; I own nothing._

* * *

_**

_Jerks, Fangirls, and Mean Teachers: The Joys of High School_

**Chapter Three- It's On!!!**

After lunch, I had Math. It turned out, as I walked into class with Tenten and Temari, my brother and his scary friends were in it, too.

No, not Sasuke's friends.

Itachi's friends.

I shuddered. Temari smirked. Tenten looked at me, confused.

"They…are scary…" I said, pointing at my brother's friends.

Tenten sighed. "Do I want to know?"

"No. You don't."

"TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!"

"TOBI, UN, SHUT UP, UN!"

"Brat, be quiet."

"MONEY!"

"You're such a fuckin' bastard, Kakuzu."

"But Deidara…Tobi is a good boy!"

"SHUT UP, UN!'

I slapped my forehead. "Grr…"

"EVERYONE, SIT DOWN AND…hellooooo, Sia…"

I freaked. Genma was my math teacher?? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

"Genma if you touch my sister I will tear you into pieces,' Itachi growled.

Genma gulped. He had two out of three Uchihas in his class?? Nooooooo…

"SIA-CHAN! TOBI MISSED YOU!" I was glomped by a back-and-orange blob.

"SIA! Are you ok??" Tenten freaked.

I pushed Tobi off. "GO TO HELL, TOBI! DON'T TOUCH ME!"

"Hey, Itachi…? I think your sister fuckin' lost it this summer…"

"Go to hell, Hidan."

"Already there."

"Deidara, is Tobi still a good boy…?"

Oh, yeah. Math was going to be fun…

* * *

Twitch, twitch. "I'll never be the same..." I moaned. "Thank the lords for free period!" 

For juniors and sophomores, 6th period was free. Seniors had free period 4th, and freshman had it 7th.

Itachi smirked at me as he and his friends headed for his next class.

Temari patted my shoulder. "C'mon, let's go find our brothers and their friends. Coming, Tenten?"

"Yup." We started walking down the corridor. "'Kay, so what's up with your brother's friends?"

"He has nine friends in that group. They call themselves the Akatsuki. There's Itachi, Pein, Konan, Zetsu, Tobi, Deidara, Sasori, Hidan, Kakuzu, and Kisame. He's also got three other 'friends' outside of the Akatsuki, Zabuza, Haku, and Idate. Deidara, Sasori, Itachi, Tobi, Hidan, and Kakuzu are all in our math class. Pein, Konan, Zetsu, and Kisame all have math eighth period.'

'And you know this how…?"

"I have my ways…Anyway, Deidara and Tobi have speech problems. Tobi talks in third person-"

"He was creepy," Tenten whispered.

"-and Deidara says 'Un' after every sentence/phrase. Hidan likes to swear, Kakuzu's obsessed with money, and Sasori is a lot like Itachi, just less…annoying and tease-ish. Sasori's really quiet."

'Oh," Tenten said.

"Pein has piercings EVERY-FRICKIN'-WHERE, Konan always wears an orgami rose in her hair, Kisame's got blue skin, and Zetsu has two personalities."

"Wait, wait wait. Kisame has blue skin?"

"Yup."

'Your brother has weird friends."

"I know."

* * *

The three of us ran into Sasu, Gaara, Sakura, and their friends in the north gym. 

"It's the ramen-loving blond from L.A.!" I whispered. "RUN!!!!!"

It was too late. Sakura had already spotted me. "SIA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She yelled, waving.

Everyone looked over at me. There was the ramen loving-blond, a female with navy blue hair and white eyes, Gaara, Sakura, Sasuke, a brown-haired male who had been sleeping, Neji-what was he doing here???-a boy with black hair wearing sunglasses, a girl with long blond hair, a boy with brown hair and a-wtf???-dog, and a light brown-haired male eating chips.

Interesting…

"I KNOW YOU!" The ramen-loving blond declared, jumping up from his seat. "YOUR IN MY L.A. CLASS!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!' I screamed. "IT RECGONIZES ME! TENTEN, SAVE MEEEEE!"

"Dobe, don't," Sasuke said, tugging on the blond's shirt.

"SHUT UP, TEME!"

Hiding behind Tenten, I approached my brother and his friends, Temari trailing behind us.

Suddenly-must have been all that chocolate from lunch-I got really hyper. "Awwwww, my lil' brother made new friends! How sweeeeeet!"

"Shut up,' Sasuke groaned.

"Make me, Sasu!!" I said. I looked at his new friends. "I don't know what prompted you to become friends with my brother, but oh well! Treat him well!"

Gaara rolled his eyes.

"Don't you roll your eyes at Sia, Gaara!" Temari chided, joining in on the fun.

"Yeah!! Don't roll your eyes at me, Gaara! DO you forget who's older? Ah yeah MEE! DUH!"

He rolled his eyes again.

"If you keep that up, buddy, I will have to hurt you…And stop glaring at me Sasuke! Don't deny that you're different! You know you are."

"Ha ha, teme's different," The ramen-loving blond snickered.

"SO are you, so shut up!" Sakura scolded.

"Awww, but Sakura-chayyyyn…"

"I will hit you."

"Hnn."

"Hnn."

I glared back at Sasuke and Gaara. Sasuke cowered, making Naruto laugh. Sasuke turned around and glared at him. Gaara glared back at me.

I turned my glare onto full power. So did he.

Oooooh, it was ON!!!

* * *

**If you read the whole thing, review it. If you didn't like it, don't flame me just tell me why and give me constructive critism (sp???), mmkay??**

**SIA AND I R WEIRD.**

**Lol, I just found out what my ninja name would be...**

**I got the thing from Maximum Ridegirl's profile...**

**Anyway, my ninja name would be Zukakifuto. Isn't that...weird???**

**I think it is.**

**Anyway, please leave a review.**

**Ja ne!**

**MaybelleDragon-chan**


	4. Science and Drama CATASTROPHES!

**Hi, everyone. -waves hand furiously-**

**TWO reviews...two reviews! DO YOU KNOW HOW SAD THAT IS???**

**I demand a review after every chap. I need it too boost my self esteem...and keep the story going...**

**I need to know where the story is going, and I need you guys to tell me if its good or not?? Kay???**

**Kay.**

**Now...**

**dancingthefoxxxchalk: they are...very...creepy...lol I had fun writing that part. It was so much fun...yays...Rnadomness is awesome...WHO ARE YOU TO COMMAND ME!!! NO! YOU DON'T!**

**ChristinaAngel: ah, the monster...i love this story because I got and i type sad and fluffy chapters for _In the Shadows of Dark Alleys_ but then I can type these chapters and go ballistic and crazy and stuff...LOL I LURVE TO BE CRAZY! IT IS SO MUCH FREAKIN' FUN, OK!!!**

**Anyway, my favorite line from last chap was: " 'And you know this how...?' 'I have my ways...' " (Dialogue between Sia and Tenten, duh!!!)**

**Second favorite line from last chap was: "'IT RECGONIZES ME! TENTEN, SAVE MEEEEEEE!'" (Sia Uchiha, duh!)**

**Anyway...I love this story, because I can be all crazy and stuff.**

**Yay. **

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! YA THAT'S RIGHT! SO DON'T SUE ME GOT IT! GOOD! YUP!_

* * *

_**

_Jerks, Fangirls, and Mean Teachers: The Joys of High School_

**Chapter Four-Science and Drama CATASTROPHES!**

Free period was over way too soon for me. I got to know my brother's friends…er, well. The sleeping male was Shikamaru, the blond female Sakura's childhood friend Ino, sunglasses boy was Shino, dog boy was Kiba, the navy-blue-haired female was Hinata, Neji's cousin, the ramen-loving blond's name WAS Naruto, and the chip-eating male was Chouji.

I had science next. Skipping happily along, I found out that Neji, Sasuke, Gaara, Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru, Tenten, Hinata and Temari were in the class with me.

I stepped into the classroom to find Itachi, Kisame, Zetsu, Konan, Pein, Deidara, Sasori, Hidan, Tobi, Idate, Zabuza, and Haku milling around, most of them leaning on the tables.

Oh and let's not forget Rock Lee and Danner.

OH, THE HORROR!

AND, Oroichmaru, the freaky pedophile snake-loving, gotta-be-gay teacher was teaching the class.

WHAT THE HELL??? Does the principal hate me or something? WHY MUST I BE PUT THROUGH SUCH TORTURE!

What was WITH MY SCHEDULE!

"ITACHI??? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!' Sasuke and I screamed.

"SIA-CHAN!"

"KEEP TOBI AWAY FROM ME!" I yelped, ducking behind my brother's friends.

They all had, 'wtf???' looks on their faces.

"Classssssssssssss…ssssssssssit down…." Oroichmaru entered the room and hissed at us.

I hopped towards the back. Sasuke and Gaara sat on either side of me. Zabuza, Haku, and Itachi sat in front of us. Tobi, Zetsu, and Idate sat in front of them. And, all the way in the front sat Rock Lee, Danner, and Shikamaru.

In the desk next to mine sat Neji, Naruto, and Sakura. In front of them sat Deidara, Sasori, and Kisame. In front of Deidara, Sasori, and Kisame sat Pein, Hidan, and Konan. And in front of them sat Tenten, Temari, and Hinata.

It was all really confusing…

"Welcome to my sssscience classsss…the people you ssssit with our your partnerssssss…" Oroichmaru said before turning around to write some rules on the black board.

SO, not only was my science teacher a snake-loving freak, he spoke like a snake too.

Great.

* * *

As science class was brought to a close, I leapt out of Oroichmaru's dark, creepy, scary, 'I'm going to molest little boys in here' lair. Or, for short (because I am just that awesome), ODCSIGTMLBIHL.

Did I mention I was awesome??

In five seconds flat I reached the theater. Thank kami was out of science; I wasn't sure how I was going to survive a whole year in that class.

That one, as well as others.

Hmm…I wonder how many times I'll have died by the end of this year…

"Uchiha, Sia?" The teacher, Anko, a woman with messy purple hair tied in a ponytail,questioned.

"Um…yeah."

"Group 1. Go sit under the sign with a large, orange '1' on it." She moved on to another victi-er, student. 'Loch, Rochella?"

I walked toward the one. I saw a girl I regonized from my homeroom. Her name…I think it was Mint…her last name…I was pretty sure it began with a 'S'…

"Sia Uchiha?"

"Mint…something or other?"

She laughed. "Haruno. Mint Haruno."

"You're related to Sakura?"

"We're cousins."

That made sense…She had light brown hair with mint-green streaks in it and familiar large, emerald green eyes. She was definitely related to Sakura."

"Oh." How far I'd been off.

Students piled in. Sakura, Temari, Hinata, Ino, Tenten, a girl with light red hair and a girl with black hair joined Mint and myself. The black haired girl introduced herself Tsuki Kin, a sophomore. The light red-haired girl was Tayuya, a junior.

Itachi, Deidara, Sasori, Hidan, Tobi, Kakuzu, Idate, Zabuza, Haku, Sasuke, Neji, Lee, Danner, Shino, Kiba, Gaara, Chouji, and Naruto were among the huge class. There were three more groups, nine people apiece, in the class.

"HELLO I'M ANKO AND WELCOME TO ASSORTED DRAMA, YOU MAGGOTS!" Anko hollored. I wondered how she managed to do it without a microphone, I mean the class was HUGE…it was a theater after all. "YOU'LL BE WORKING IN THE GROUPS I-NARUTO UZUMAKI, CUT THAT OUT! PUT THAT CHAIR DOWN! SIT!"

Naruto sat. "ANYWAY, YOU'LL BE WORKING IN THE GROUPS I PUT YOU IN ALL YEAR, PERFORMING SCENES, ONE ACTS, AND OTHER STUFF FOR THE OTHER GROUPS. START OFF INTRODUCING YOURSELF! GOT THAT? GOOD!"

Anko hopped off the stage. I turned to my fellow groupmates. "Go by year and name?" I asked. Everyone nodded. "Okay, who's a junior? Temari…Tenten…Tayuya…me…Mint…? Okay, Mint first, then me, then Tayuya, then Temari, and last Tenten. For the sophomores…Ino your first, then Hinata, then Kin, then Sakura. So the order is Mint, me, Tayuya, Temari, Ino, Hinata, Kin, and last Sakura. Mint go."

'Ok. Hi, I'm Mint Haruno, Sakura is my cousin, I'm 17, I'm a junior, I think Oroichmaru and Jiriaya are creepy, Anko's cool, and I'm in Gai's homeroom."

"I'm Sia Uchiha, my brothers are Sasuke and Itachi, I think they're weird, I'm 17, I'm a junior, Oroichmaru and Gai scare me, I hate fanboys, Kakashi is strange, Genma thinks I'm hot, which is weird because I have him for math, Anko's AWESOME, and I'm ALSO in Gai's homeroom.

"I'm Tayuya, my brothers are Kimmimaro, Sakon, Ukon, Kidomaru, and Jirobou. I'm 17, I'm a junior, I think Oroichmaru needs to be sent to an insane institute and that he is a gay pedophile crazy stalker, drama's going to be fun because anko KICKS ASS, and I'm in, ew, blech, Genma's homeroom. I feel your pain, Sia."

"I'm Temari no Sabaku, my brother is Gaara, our older brother in Kankauro, I'm 17, I'm a junior-"

"I THINK EVERYONE HAS BRIGHT, FLAMING YOUTHFULNESS IN THEM!!!!!"

We all blinked. "Um, right. Anyways, I'm a junior, ramne is the most disgusting food on the planet-"

"YOU LIKE, TEMARI! RAMEN DOES NOT SUCK!"

"SHUT UP DOBE!"

'QUIT INTERRUPTING TEMARI!' I screamed.

"-Jiriaya and Kakashi are cohorts who want to get the whole school to read porn, I think Anko is a tad bit insane, and I'm in Gai's homeroom."

"Hi, I'm Tenten. I'm 17, I'm a junior, I question the sanity of those who wear green spandex, Anko's…interesting, and I'm in Gai's homeroom."

"I'm Ino Yamanaka, I'm 16, I'm a sophomore, Kakashi is the worst teacher on the planet…"

This was going to take a while…

* * *

**Lol, I love the introductions...their so kewl...**

**Yay! **

**Anyway, please leave a review...IF YOU READ IT, REVIEW IT!!!! YOU HEAR ME!**

**Unless you want to flame me then you can GO SOMEWHERE ELSE OK!!! I don't want flames...DON'T FLAME ME! I'LL FLAME YA BACK, GOT IT??? GOOD!**

**Ja ne!**

**MaybelleDragon-chan**

**P.S.: Sorry I am so hyper I just had a huge bag of Whoppers...man I lvoe those malt-balls-dipped-in-chocolate, they are so good...**


	5. Repeat Daily

**Hi. I REALIZE I just posted a chapter of this today, but I wanted to get chapter five (which I luv) out of the way, mmkay?**

**Kay.**

**I got TWO reviews in the erm, hour since I last posted this chapter.**

**That was coming...I could see that coming...**

**Anyway, my lovely reviewers:**

**dancingthefoxxxchalk; That is one of my favorite quotes too, lol i luv it!! eh hee hee...LOL, did that really happen? OMGeee, that is so kewls!!!! I can't believe that...L-O-L!!!**

**.Hime-SaMa'sLynx.: ...lol, i know, and its just temari who got interrupted...poor, poor, poor tem...**

**ANYWAY...**

**My fav line: "I leapt out of Oroichmaru's dark, creepy, scary, 'I'm going to molest little boys in here' lair. Or, for short (because I am just that awesome), ODCSIGTMLBIHL." (Sia Uchiha talking about Oroichmaru's classroom)**

**Second fav line: "AND, Oroichmaru, the freaky pedophile snake-loving, gotta-be-gay teacher was teaching the class. WHAT THE HELL??? Does the principal hate me or something? WHY MUST I BE PUT THROUGH SUCH TORTURE! What was WITH MY SCHEDULE!" (Sia Uchiha talking about her science class)**

**Anyways that's it...yuppers...anyway, please, don't forget to leave a review!**

**Disclaimer: I. OWN. NOTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**

* * *

**

_**Jerks, Fangirls, and Mean Teachers: The Joys of High School**_

**Chapter Five-Repeat Daily.**

The bell rung. We all grabbed our bags and ran out of the classroom, Anko yelling something about homework behind us.

None of us cared.

"Finally! School's over!' Sakura and I cheered, high-fiving. Students poured out of the building around us.

Itachi and Sasuke walked out of the theater. Girls fainted all around us. Temari, Sakura and I snickered.

"YO," I greeted them.

Itachi just looked at me. "Sasuke and I are going to pick up our stuff. We'll meet you outside at my car."

"'Kay, Itachi. See ya there!" I chirped as the two started climbing the stiars.

"Was there homework for drama?" Tenten asked.

"I don't know…Here-give me your number," I said, pulling out my phone. "I'll ask Itachi and call you when I get it."

"Sounds good," Tenten said, pulling her phone out of her jacket and handing it over to me.

"Gotta go,' Temari said. "Gaara's motioning for me-Kankauro must be here to pick us up."

'Bye Temari!" Sakura called out as the dirty-blond female dashed away. "There's Mint-gotta say bye to Ino and Hinata-see you two tomorrow!" And then, there was two.

Ha ha. I've always wanted to say that…but no, seriously, then it was just me and Tenten.

Because we are cool like that, DUH!

Anyways…

I handed her phone back, saying, "I must leave you, too. I'll call you…and like, two unseparatable…erm, flowers, we shall meet again tomorrow…"

Chuckling, Tenten gave me a shove out the front doors. "Bye, oh crazy one," She smirked. And then she was headed towards her locker.

Sighing, I trudged towards Itachi's car.

Okay…HOW THE HELL DID HE GET DOWN HERE FIRST? DOES HE HAVE, LIKE, SUPERPOWERS OR SOMETHING??? If he did, I'd have to find a way to get him to teach me…hmmm….

Anyway, my big brother was talking to Pein as I walked over to them.

"I-TA-CHI!!!!!' I screamed, louder then nessacary, into his ear. He cowled at me. Pein smirked.

"Hi, Pein!" I chirped. I seemed to be chirping a lot lately…hmmm…I wonder if I accidently swallowed a bird…that would be so sad!!!

"'Tachi, did we have homework for drama?? Huh? Huh? Huh?"

"Something about trying out for the play,' He brushed me off, returning to conversing with Pein. I scowled. "What were you saying, Pein?"

Pein shook his head. "Later. I just wanted to tell you. It shouldn't affect you all too much…"

I blocked their boring conversation from my hearing and hopped into the passanger's seat, immediately pulling out my phone and texting Tenten.

"…your brother and your sister are part of the reason you can…"

I was perfectly aware that my brother's group was also, sometimes, a gang. I mean, how could they not be? They had the weridness of a gang down pat…

"'Tachi, where is Sasu?"

"Will you stop calling me Sasu?" Sasuke climbed into the back of the car.

"Don't call me 'Tachi'. It's annoying," Itachi said, getting in the car. Pein was walking away from us, so I gathered that they finished their conversation.

"Aw, you guys are no fun. So, Sasu, how was school?"

"Hnn."

I sweatdropped. "What about you, 'Tachi? What classes do you have?"

"I guess it was okay…I have homeroom with Anko, World History with Kurenai, Shizune for L.A., math with Genma, Gym with Baki, Science with Oroichmaru, and Drama with Anko."

"Oh…Sasu?"

"Hnn."

I urned around and glared at my brother. "SASUKE UCHIHA, DON'T YOU DARE USE 'HNN' ON ME! I WILL GET BACK THERE AND TEAR YOU APART! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME????"

"Y-y-yes,' Sasuke stuttered, cowering.

"GOOD!" I said happily, turning back around.

Itachi smirked.

I could be a very scary person when I wanted to be.

"WE'RE HOME! OH MY GLORIOUS, GLORIOUS-SASUKE PUT DOWN MY CHIPS! DON'T YOU DAR EAT THEY! STUPID CHICKEN-HAIRED FREAK!"

"What did you call me???"

'YOU HEARD ME SASUKE! YOU'RE HAIR IS-hey how come we never noticed that before??" I asked, confused, turning around to Itachi for an answer.

He shrugged. "I don't know…it does look like a chicken…"

Sasuke growled.

'DON'T YOU DARE GROWL AT ME!' I hit him on the head. "Now, go upstairs and do your homework like a good little Uchiha…"

Sasuke glowered at me, but walked up the stairs.

I giggled. "I love our little brother."

"Sia what did you eat?"

"What are you talking about Itachi?"

"I'm totally serious, did you have a bunch of sugar today or something?"

I put my finger on my chin. 'Hmmm…maybe…"

Itachi rolled his eyes. "Great, you're on a sugar high."

'I'M NOT! YOU'RE SUCH A MEANIE ITACHI!" I wailed. Itachi rolled his eyes AGAIN.

Grr, I'm going to gouge out those eyes of his one day…

I woke up the next morning rather…peppy.

I was full of energy.

Smiling happily, I skipped over to my closet, got out my pink 'Wild Butterfly' Shirt, dark blue jeans, and bright pink Converse. I quickly separated my hair into two pigtails, grabbing a pink beanie-cap and my bag as I pulled on one Converse, hopping out of my room.

Itachi, who was in the hallway, just raised one eyebrow at me.

Managing to get my shoes on properly, I bounded over to Sasuke's rooms and pounded on the door. "SASU! IT'S TIME TO GET UP! GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF BED MY FELLOW BLOOD!"

The door opened. Sasuke glared at me. "You are weird."

"I KNOW!" I smiled back. He glared.

"Stop glaring at me," I whined.

He glared at me.

"I-TA-CHIIIII, SASU'S GLARING AT ME AGAIN!" I screamed.

"Sasuke have some respect for your sister."

Sasuke scowled.

I hugged Sasuke quickly and ran full speed down the stairs.

"YAY SCHOOL!" I said. My brothers stared at me.

"…I agree with Gaara. She's insane."

"I AM NOT!!!"

* * *

**Evilnesss...**

**I AM RANDOM! YES I AM!**

**...Sorry. I am VERRRRRRRRRRRY hyper, if you hadn't noticed!**

**I bet you did!**

**Anyway don't forget to leave a review, mmkay???**

**GOOD! I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN IF YOU DON'T...**

**...I have my ways...**

**Please leave your wonderful comments!**

**Ja ne!**

**MaybelleDragon-chan**


	6. World Domination and Sidekicks

**Hi. -peace sign-**

**Here's chapter six...YAY CHAPPIE SIX!**

**WOO!**

**Lol...i crack myself up...**

**THREE REVIEWS! I NEED MORE THAN THAT! DO YOU HEAR ME???**

**Good...**

**ChristinaAngel: Okay, I'll check spelling...and..stuff...she gets hyper a lot. LOL, like MEEEEEEE! no duh.**

**vampireizzy: i NO, AIN'T SHE??? awww, u think its coolio...yays... (i've had too much sugar... -sweatdrops-)**

**waveblader213: she's definately a lot like me in the sugar-high part. that was pretty awesome...if i do say so myself...**

**WHICH I DO!**

**Er, anyway, I'm trying to decide what I'm going to write after I finish Pride and Fainting...**

**I've decided that it's gonna be a AU SasuSaku.**

**YAYS!**

**I can't help it...I'm in an AU SasuSaku rut!**

**...is that how you spell 'rut'? i dunno...**

**Fav line from last chap: HOW THE HELL DID HE GET DOWN HERE FIRST? DOES HE HAVE, LIKE, SUPERPOWERS OR SOMETHING??? (Sia Uchiha)**

**Second Fav line:** "**'SASUKE UCHIHA, DON'T YOU DARE USE 'HNN' ON ME! I WILL GET BACK THERE AND TEAR YOU APART! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME????'"**

**Disclaimer: I oWn NoThInG, bEcAuSe I aM jUsT tHaT aWeSoMe! **

_

* * *

_

Jerks, Fangirls, and Mean Teachers: The Joys of High School

**Chapter Six-World Domination and Sidekicks**

I seriously am going to die.

Gai is THE WORST teacher who THINKS HE'S HIP on the planet!

I mean, seriously, GREEN SPANDEX!!! WHO THE HELL WEARS THAT????

…Oh. Right. He does.

And Lee, his cohort.

No…his sidekick…

Yeah, that was it! HE WANTED TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD USING GREEN SPANDEX!

I started twitching as Gai droned on.

Gaara looked at me. "What's wrong with you?" Neji asked.

"Gai…green spandex…world domination…" I spazzed. The two boys exchanged looks over my head.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo…"

"Miss Haruno, do you have an unyouthful problem with the youthful sports tryouts after school tomorrow??"

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" I screamed.

"THAT IS THE YOUTH-FILLED CORRECT ANSWER! STAY YOUTHFUL, MISS HARUNO!"

WORLD DOMINATION I TELL YOU WORLD DOMINATION!!!!

* * *

As I walked out of homeroom and towards L.A., the thoughts of Lee being Gai's sidekick did strange things to me.

I started to wonder if 'Tachi and Sasu were my sidekicks…we would be called...

Yeah…I was still working on that part…

"What were you thinking about in homeroom?" Temari asked me, catching up with me. "You kept making really weird faces and Gaara told me you mumbled something about green spandex and world domination."

"Gai has an evil plan for world domination,' I told her, keeping a straight face.

She sighed. 'And let me guess…he wants to make everyone wear green spandex??"

'YES! I AM NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO SEES THE TRUTH!"

"All I see is you needing to go into an insane institute," Temari told me, shaking her head.

"I'M DIFFERENT! NOT INSANE! DIFFERENT!' I screamed as we walked into Kakashi's room.

"Riiiight…" Temari said, rolling her eyes.

"SIA-CHAN!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!' I screamed, ducking Naruto's hug. He rolled over me and landed against the wall.

"Ooofph…"

Sasuke walked in, looked at the Naruto who was currently plastered against the wall, and smirked. "Dobe."

'AGH! TEME!"

"HI SASU!" I screamed, hugging my brother.

"Sia get off me!"

"But I missed you!"

"How much sugar did you have this morning??"

"None."

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!"

'She got all hyper because she believed Gai and Lee are planning green-spandex-domination during homeroom," Temari said calmly.

"…Sia, they are NOT planning world domination."

"YES THEY ARE!' I shouted at Sasuke. "DON'T LIE TO YOURSELF BROTHER! YOU KNOW THEY ARE! AND THEN WE'LL ALL BE FORCED TO WEAR GREEN SPANDEX FOR THE REST OF OUR LIVES!!!"

'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto shouted.

"SEE???!! SOMEONE ELSE BELIEVES ME!"

"Naruto really doesn't count as a 'someone'," Sasuke informed me, smirking.

"TEME!"

"Sasuke, don't be mean to your friends!" I chided him as Kakashi swept into the room, fifteen minutes late.

"SIT! And read to yourselves…answer the ten questions…homework's on the board."

… "Ooookay," I said, sitting next to Temari and Sakura.

* * *

As I walked out of L.A., and headed for Health, I couldn't help but wonder why my friends were all insane.

Actually, I should include myself in that…

My brain wandered around a few…thoughts before it landed on PGAICJBWMBFS.

I really hadn't done much about that…hmmm…

My plan needed to include Sasuke, Sakura, total humiliation for Sasuke, a closet, and a bucket of ice.

And world domina-WHAT THE HELL WAS GAI DOING TO MY BRAIN???

AGH!

"Sia…your making weird faces again…"

"NO I AM NOT SECRETLY PLANNING WORLD DOMINA-I MEAN, AN EVIL PLAN TO GET BACK AT MY BRO-I MEAN, A PLAN TO GET SAKURA A BOY-I MEAN, AGH FORGET IT! I AM NOT PLANNING ANYTHING!!!" And I stomped off to my Health class.

I was SMOOTH.

* * *

**LOL!**

**I lurve this chapter...**

**Do you like it?**

**Lemme know!**

**You know the drill; please leave a review, and DON'T YOU DARE FLAME ME, OK???**

**Good.**

**Ja ne!**

**MaybelleDragon-chan**


	7. Fangirls and Friends: Outburst 101

**Hello, everyone!**

**NO I AM NOT DEAD, OK?**

**OK!**

**Lol, yay me i am so hyper, hyper hyper hyper!**

**WOO!**

**Reviewers:**

**xXFallenCherryBlossomXx: Sporks and cookies...hee hee...THE TEACHERS ARE PLANNING WORLD DOMINATION! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! -coughs- I'm glad you liked last chap, i had fun writinglast chap. why the hell am i saying last chap? i have no idea...**

**ChristinaAngel: That's one of my fav lines too. I LURVE IT! Lol...i do stuff like that all the time...yup...Updated!**

**SuperInSaNeGirl123: ...okay...yes you are insane (i hope you don't take offense to that) anyway, r u registered as a beta? because (no offense) i would just really like a registered beta to go over my stuff and such...ya...i really hope you don't take offense to this...anyway, ifu R registered as a beta, i would love to accept ur offer. anyways...i didn't get ur e-mail or anything...i really shouldn't be talking about this in my story. SEND ME A MESSAGE AND WE SHALL TALK! k-k?**

**waveblader213: i shall.**

**Fav line from last chap: "'NO I AM NOT SECRETLY PLANNING WORLD DOMINA-I MEAN, AN EVIL PLAN TO GET BACK AT MY BRO-I MEAN, A PLAN TO GET SAKURA A BOY-I MEAN, AGH FORGET IT! I AM NOT PLANNING ANYTHING!!!'" (Sia Uchiha)**

**Second Fav line from last chap: " 'Gai has an evil plan for world domination.' 'And let me guess...he wants to make everyone wear green spandex?' 'YES! I AM NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO SEES THE TRUTH!' " (Sia Uchiha and Temari no Sabaku)**

**And, OK, if u really don't care about a new story I am contemplating on writing, u can skip down to the actual story and disclaimer. k-k?**

**Anyway, I am deciding on a new story to write, because I lurve new stories, actually, i just lurve stories in general, especially AU SasuSakus, which is what the new one shall probably be.**

**NOW. I have also come to the conclusion that this new story i am contemplating, it will contain Sia in its midst. Now, tell me (ples ples ples) what u think 'bout the following prompt/summary: **

**The Big Book of Notes: Sakura, Ino, Sia, Tenten, Temari, and Hinata have been BFFs since 5th grade. They've been passing notes since 6th grade. They've passed so many notes that, to keep track of them all, they've kept them ina large, red book. Now in their sophomore year, the notes might do more then just relieveboredom...AU. SasuSaku, GaaOC, ShikaTem, Ino?, NaruHina, NejiTen. **

**ok! anyways...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all, isn't thatsad???**

* * *

Jerks, Fangirls, and Mean Teachers: The Joys of High School

**Chapter Seven-Fangirls and Friends: Outburst 101**

I plopped down into my seat in Health and silently chided myself for making such a mistake as to almost blurt out my plans.

I need to work on keeping my mouth shut, it appeared.

"Sia!"

I turned my head around."Hey, Ino."

Ino and Hinata were the only two people I knew in my Health class.

Ino sat down besides me. "Hey, what was with your outburst in the hallway?"

I blushed. "Outburst? What outburst? THERE WAS NO OUTBURST, DAMMIT!"

Ino rolled her eyes. "Okay, jeez, calm down. Of course there was no outburst…"

"DON'T MAKE FUN OF ME INO!" I screamed.

"You're doing it again…"

"DOING WHAT AGAIN?"

"Outbursting."

"I AM NOT! THAT'S NOT EVEN A WORD!"

"I MADE IT ONE!"

"YEAH, WELL, TOO BAD!"

"SHUT UP SIA!"

"NOT UNTIL YOU DO!"

'NOT UNTIL YOU DO!"

"WELL, THAT WON'T HAPPEN!"

"IF YOU TWO DON'T SHUT UP I WILL SEND YOU TO THE OFFICE!" Tsunade, our teacher, roared.

We sat down.

I blushed.

* * *

I meekly walked out of Health and headed towards the gym.

"SIAAAAAAAAAAA!" Naruto yelped, hugging me.

'AGH! I CAN'T BREATH! CAN'T BREATH!" I screamed as Naruto hugged the life out of me.

"Dobe."

"OW! TEME, THAT HURT!"

"Let go of my sister."

Naruto, frowning, dropped his deathly hold on me. I hugged Sasuke.

"I LOVE YOU!"

"I don't."

I let go of him, pouting. "Y-you don't? W-why not? WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Sasuke sweatdropped. "Did you forget to take your Sia-hyperness-preventive-drink this morning?"

I stopped pouting. I put my hand underneath my chin. "Hmmm, I think I did…"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Okay, smart one."

I suddenly realized I was going to be late for gym. "ACK! NOOOOOOOOOO!" I ran for the gym as quick as possible and pushed the doors open, panting.

"I'M HERE!" I screamed as Gai screamed my name.

Ohhhhhhhh, I have SKILLZ!

"Sasuke Uchiha?"

'Here!"

"Naruto Uzumaki!"

"HERE HELL YES!"

Naruto and Sasuke appeared behind her.

"ALRIGHT NOW EVERYONE GET READY FOR LAPS! YOUTHFUL LAPS! YOSH!"

The whole class GROANED.

* * *

"Sasuke," I panted. "Why, pant, are, pant, your, pant, fans, pant, chasing, pant, us, pant????"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Sasuke screamed.

"SASUKE-KUN!"

"OMG I LOVE YOU LET ME HAVE YOUR BABIES!"

"I'VE MEMORIZED THE WHOLE UCHIHA RULE AND CODE FOR YOU! MARRRRRRRRRRRY MEEEEEEE!"

"WHAT DO THEY WANT FROM US?" I screamed.

"WHAT DO THEY NOT WANT FROM ME?"

"I DON'T KNOW! YOUR FANS SCARE ME!"

'THEY SCARE ME TOO!"

"HALF OF THEM AREN'T EVEN IN THIS CLASS!"

"WHAT??????"

"TEME! I'M GETTING STAMPEDED BY YOUR FANGIRLS!"

"NOT MY PROBLEM! I AM, TOO!"

"SASUKE UCHIHA I'M GOING TO FRICKIN' STRANGLE YOU!" Ino, Hinata, Temari, Sakura, and Tenten yelled at the same time.

Neji and Gaara caught up to us.

"Why are all our fans the same damn people?" Neji groaned.

Suddenly, I hear something new.

…FANBOYS!

AHHHHHH IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!

"SIA YOU ARE SO HOT MARRY ME! YOU LIVE UP TO THE UCHIHA NAME!"

"I WANNA HAVE YOUR BABIES!"

…Is that possible?

"I WOULD DO ANYTHING FOR YOU! I WOULD BUY YOU LOTS AND LOTS OF CHOCOLATE! SING POEMS! BRING YOU ON ROMANTIC-"

"SHUT THE HECK UP AND GO TO HELL!" I screamed. "RUN, NEJI, SASUKE, GAARA! RUN! LET US NOT BE CAUGHT BY FANS! THEY WILL BE OUR DOWN FALL!"

"I question my friendship with you," Gaara stated calmly as we finished our last lap and ran off the 'track'. I plopped down next to my stuff and tugged at Gaara's arm 'til he sat next to me.

Yays.

I laid my head on Gaara's shoulder, smiling happily.

Sasuke glared at Gaara.

Gaara glared back.

Oh dear.

* * *

**And chappie fin.**

**OK.**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**(and, if u read the prompt/summary thing for a new story i am contemplating, tell me what you think!)**

**NO FLAMES!**

**Ja ne!**

**MaybelleDragon-chan**


	8. PGMAICJBWMBFS Begins! Er, Maybe Not…

**hI eVeRyOnE!**

**No, I'm NOT DEAD!**

**I just had a few things to take care of, okay?**

**Good, I'm glad that's cleared up.**

**Okay...anyway...**

**vampireizzy: thank u, i plan on doing so. Isn't he, though??**

**ForgiveButNeverForget: paintball...interesting...i no, i do too. **

**ChristinaAngel: What can I say, I'm just good at Gaara and Sia! Anywhoo...i wanna lollipop! -pouts-**

**waveblader213: ah...randomness...my best friend...**

**Anyways, New Pre-Section. I'm putting fav lines from last chap down here...both mine and yours...kay?**

**Fav Lines From Last Chap: " 'Outburst? What outburst? THERE WAS NO OUTBURST, DAMMIT!' 'Okay, jeez, calm down. Of course there was no outburst…' 'DON'T MAKE FUN OF ME INO!' 'You're doing it again…' 'DOING WHAT AGAIN?' 'Outbursting.' 'I AM NOT! THAT'S NOT EVEN A WORD!' 'I MADE IT ONE!' 'YEAH, WELL, TOO BAD!' 'SHUT UP SIA!' 'NOT UNTIL YOU DO!' 'NOT UNTIL YOU DO!' 'WELL, THAT WON'T HAPPEN!' 'IF YOU TWO DON'T SHUT UP I WILL SEND YOU TO THE OFFICE!' " (Sia Uchiha, Ino Yamanaka, and Tsunade) (hey did any of you have a hard time keeping track of who said what? i no i did, and i worte it! Oh and this was one of mine...), " 'I'VE MEMORIZED THE WHOLE UCHIHA RULE AND CODE FOR YOU! MARRRRRRRRRRRY MEEEEEEE!' " (One of Sasuke's fangirls and oh, this was mine), "OH, i have SKILLZZ!" (Sia Uchiha, and this waz ChristinaAngel's), and " 'Did you forget to take your Sia-hyperness-preventive-drink this morning?' 'Hmmm I think so'" (Sia Uchiha and...er...Sasuke Uchiha, and this waz waveblader213's fav).**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING, MY FLYING MONKEY MINIONS! (lol)**

_**Jerks, Fangirls, and Mean Teachers: The Joys of High School**_

**Chapter Eight-PGMAICJBWMBFS Begins! Er, Maybe Not…**

Glare.

Glare.

Glare.

Glare.

I fidgeted.

Sasuke and Gaara's glaring, er, competition had been going on for a while now…

It didn't look like it was going to stop anytime soon.

The slowest students were just about finishing up their fifty laps, and Lee and Gai were yelling at each other.

"OH LEE! IT IS MOST YOUTHFUL THAT YOU ARE HELPING THE OTHER STUDENTS IN THIS CLASS!"

"OH GAI-SENSEI! I AM SO GLAD YOU THINK SO!"

"OH LEE!"

"OH GAI!"

I wonder, when Lee turns eighteen, will he and Gai get together?

Hmmm, that is a most serious question…hmmm…

"OH BEAUTIFUL, YOUTHFUL SAKURA! YOU ARE LIKE A BLOSSOM ABOUT TO BLOOM AT ANY MOMENT! WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME THIS FRIDAY?"

Hmmm…okay…scratch that.

Sakura fidgeted, and looked towards me for help. 'Er…umm…"

I just smirked at her from Gaara's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Lee…but I'm busy," She muttered.

"ARE YOUR YOUHFUL DUTIES ABSOLUTELY PRESSING MATTERS? OR CAN YOU SKIP THEM TO GO OUT WITH ME?" Lee shouted, eyes watering.

Sakura fidgeted. "Er, well…"

"She said she was busy, bushy brows,' Sasuke got in Lee's face, snarling. "That means, no."

Lee, crying, ran to Gai for comfort.

Hmmm, maybe Lee and Gai would end up together…

"That was rude!"

My eyes snapped towards Sakura, who was fuming at Sasuke.

"You didn't want to go out with him, did you? I don't see the problem," Sasuke replied coolly.

"You were being rude! It's not nice to be rude!"

'Do you think I care?"

Sakura was about ready to blow her top. I raised an eyebrow, looking at Gaara. He looked mildly interested.

_SLAP!_ Sakura's hand connected with Sasuke's cheek. Sasuke, who hadn't been suspecting Sakura to slap him, looked shocked.

Silence reigned upon the gym.

"You are a JERK,' She hissed.

Sasuke said nothing, still surprised.

"Well, I'm DONE dealing with you. SCREW YOU, YOU CHICKEN-HAIRED FEMININE FREAK!"

Note: Must tell Itachi that I wasn't the only one who noticed that Sasuke's hair looked like a chicken.

Okay, hilarious-ness over. I was in SHOCK. This was Sakura, my best friend, who had a crush on my brother? NO! This was not happening? What happened to my plan?

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. 

Gaara jumped. "THAT WAS IN MY EAR!"

"I'M SORRY!"

"WELL, USE YOUR BRAIN FOR ONCE!" Gaara snapped.

Things were not going well…Gaara and I were supposed to end up married…Sasuke confessing his undying love for Sakura which he would've seen earlier if he hadn't been a jerk…

MY FRIENDS WERE TURNING MY WORLD UPSIDE DOWN!

Was I about to let this happen? NO!

"SASUKE UCHIHA APOLOGIZE TO ROCK LEE AND SAKURA RIGHT NOW!" I declared loudly, standing up. "SAKURA DO NOT HIT ANY MEMBER OF MY FAMILY DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR? WE ARE ALL FRIENDS AND WE ARE GOING TO STAY THAT WAY!"

I needed a break.

Still pissed at Sakura and Sasuke for being such dense people, I stormed into the cafeteria fuming. Everyone squeaked and ducked out of my way. Except for Itachi and his friends.

"ITACHI!" I screamed.

"Yes Sia?"

"SASUKE IS BEING A JERK AGAIN!" I said, folding my arms as I came to a stop next to Itachi and his friends' lunch table.

"Well what do you want me to do about it?"

"Talk to him! He never listens to me, ever! Well, he doesn't when its really important! And I'm getting sick of it!"

"What do you propose I do?"

"I don't know, challenge him to a fight or something?" I was aware I was whining. Whenever I get stressed about something, I whine. "If you do fight him kick his butt and tell him he needs to start showing some respect for his fellow peers! I'm getting sick of having to deal with his cockiness! It's not working! Nothing I do will work! HELP ME!"

Itachi's friends were all staring at me.

Itachi sighed, running a hand through his hair. Some girls nearby fainted. I kicked one of them that had fainted by my feet.

"…I'll talk to him tonight."

"GOOD! I said. Bye 'Tachi! See you after lunch!"

"Bye, Sia."

I walked towards my girl friends. They were all sitting around a table, trying to calm Sakura down.

"Sakura, stop fuming, okay?" I said, laying a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at me, eyes red.

"I'm sorry, you're brother just gets so aggravating sometimes!' She huffed.

I smiled. "I know, I know. He's hard to deal with. I have to go to Itachi most of the time. Blech."

"Do you not like your older brother?" Ino asked me.

I laughed. "I like Itachi fine, it's just he and Sasuke can be so dang COCKY sometimes! It really gets on my nerves! Itachi's not as bad as Sasuke. Sasuke thinks he owns the world…A few more blows to his ego, ½ of them from Itachi, the others from you and me, Sakura, and he should be good. We gotta plan?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Alright. Operation: Show Sasuke He's Not The King Of The World begins tomorrow. Be ready."

"Sia, you are crazy."

"I know."

* * *

**I AM A CRAZY PERSON, FEAR MY WRATH, RAWR! RAWR! RAWR! RAWR! RAWR! RAWR! RAWR!**

**YEAH UH-HUH THAT'Z RIGHT-IO MINIONS!**

**UH!**

**Please review.**

**Ja ne!**


	9. I do Know how to Breath, Thank You!

**hIYA, Everyone!**

**I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa -breath- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!**

**Hee hee.**

**I was busy writing _In the Shadows of Dark Alleys_ because I'm trying to complete a story so I can start a new one...and i wasn't going to update this until i finished _In the Shadows of Dark Alleys_...but then i realized that it would take a LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG time for that to happen.**

**Heh heh.**

**SO, um, sorry for making y'all wait.**

**ForgiveButNeverForget: Hello! YAYZ FRIENDS! sorry. -coughs- I used to watch that every saturday morning (i have the seasons) curled up with hot chocolate but then I discovered fanfiction and that took up my saturday mornings so i don't really watch it anymore heh heh... -sweatdrops-**

**ChristinaAngel: Hee hee! I did too...I think you're going to laugh during this one, too...hee hee...Sasuke is a poor boy...OMG SASUKE PIN! -strokes brand-new pin of Sasuke wen he was with Oroichmasturbate-**

**TheDemonMistress: Thank you.**

_**--GaArA pLuShIe--SiA'S pLaN fOr WoRlD dOmInAtIoN--**_

_**Jerks, Fangirls, and Mean Teachers: The Joys of High School**_

**Chapter Nine-I do Know how to Breath, Thank You Very Much!**

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful. I hit Sasuke over the head sometimes, yelled at him that he must've been adopted, told him Itachi was waaaaaay better than him in every way, and managed to get him detention.

Besides the fact that I got detention with him, everything went perfectly.

Hee hee.

"Sia what did you do to Sasuke?" Itachi asked me as we walked outside, towards his car. I had gotten out of detention for good behavior.

"I just…taught him a few new things about me," I said, showing my teeth as I smiled dangerously.

Itachi shook his head. "I swear, one day you're going to accidently kill poor Sasuke.'

"Poor Sasuke? POOR SASUKE? HE'S THE ONE WHO'S GOT A TEN-FOOT POLE STUCK UP HIS BUTT!" I screamed. "HE'S THE ONE WHO'S GOT A COCKY ATTITUDE! HE'S THE ONE WHO'S VOCAL CORDS I WANT TO RIP OUT AND STUFF THEM BACK DOWN HIS THROAT!"

"…Wow, vocal today, aren't you."

"NO, I'M NOT!"

'That wasn't a question."

"SHUT UP ITACHI!"

The next day, I slammed the door to the school closed, an evil aura surrounding me. I glared at everyone I met.

The freshmen squeaked and hid behind any juniors and/or seniors available.

The sophomores pressed together against the lockers, their eyes wide and staring at me as I went on my rampage.

Remember the juniors and seniors the freshmen are hiding behind? Yeah, well, they were quaking in their boots, flip-flops, Converse, and high-heels.

Yes, I was scary even to people older than me.

I am GOOD.

"What's up with the glare, un?"

Oh. A little tiny, minuscule setback.

Yeah…Itachi's friends, and my junior friends, they weren't afraid of me.

I was gonna change that…no, I liked it that way.

"Sasuke."

"Ooooh, what did the brat do this time, un?"

"Being his cocky self again," I replied as we walked towards our homerooms. Deidara scared me, but he was becoming a good friend. His homeroom was across the hall from mine.

"Oh, un."

"HE'S SUCH A JERK!" I screamed. Freshmen squeaked and ran for their lives.

'Well, I'll let you deal with that, un, I gotta go, un," Deidara said, walking towards his homeroom.

"TELL ITACHI WE NEED TO TALK!" I yelled, slamming open my homeroom door.

Everyone stared at me.

I stared back.

"Move."

I looked behind me. There was Gaara, arms folded, jade eyes staring blankly at me.

My mood lifted.

"GAARA!" I squealed glomping him.

"Get off me."

"NEVER!"

Gaara sighed.

"Uh, Sia?" Temari entered the room with Tenten and Neji behind her. "Why are all the sophomores stuttering?"

"Oh,' I said, letting go of Gaara and stuffing my hands in my pockets. "I…"

"Went on a rampage?" Temari asked, folding her arms.

"Well, I GUESS you could call it that…"

"Naruto's stammering about how the ramen hates him now," Tenten said, a smirk trying to make its way onto her face. "You must've done something really bad."

"I just glared," I protested.

"Sia your glare nearly burned down a ten-story building,' Temari reminded me. "Itachi and Sasuke had to come and deal with you properly because the policemen were afraid for their lives."

'Sasuke was, too," I pointed out.

"He was?"

"Yeah. Itachi just forced him to come along."

Temari shook her head. "Sasuke is going to end messed up by the time he's thirty."

"I know."

'And it's all your and Itachi's fault."

"I know."

"Are you even listening?"

"I know."

Temari sighed. Gaara hit me on the head. I glared. He glared. I hit him on the arm.

Homeroom went smoothly. I managed to get us all a free period because all I had to do was glare and Gai was stammering and speechless.

And so was Lee.

I am AWESOME, have I mentioned that?

…Oh. Well, I am.

But now I was bored. We had fifteen minutes until second period.

Gaara's shoulder looked really inviting…

"Sia…why the hell is your head on my shoulder??"

"Mmmm…comfortable…" I mutter, shifting in my seat and snuggling up closer to Gaara. I could feel glaring waves radiating off Gaara, so I figured Neji was smirking his ass off and Gaara was glaring the world to hell.

Right. Enough about Gaara and Neji.

My brain was going into overdrive.

_OMG Sia…you're right next to him…laying on his shoulder…don't hyperventilate…don't hyperventilate…_

Too late.

I shot up, nearly smacking Gaara, and put my hands in my air. "Breath breath breath breath Sia," I told myself.

"Sia…?" Neji asked.

"SIA MY LOVE YOU NEED RESCUING!"

Crap.

My fanboys gathered around our desk immediately. Gaara and Neji glared at them.

"MOVE YOUR UNFORTUNATE ASSES!" Temari shouted, pushing aside fanboys and sending them flying.

Tenten was right behind her.

"SIA IS UNYOUTHFULY UNYOUTHFUL! WE MUST GET HER TO A YOUTHFUL DOCTOR YOUTHFULLY IMMEDIATELY!"

"I DON'T-pant-WANT-pant-TO-pant-DIE-pant-breath-wheeze-AT A-gasp-pant-inhale-YOUNG-breath-wheeze-cough-AGE!!"

--**_RAWR--RAWR--RAWR--RAWR--RAWR--RAWR--RAWR--_**

**Mi cat is snoring.**

**It's the most hilarious thing...**

**It sounds like he's saying 'Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm'**

**-hugz gaara plushie to chest while squealing in delight-**

**U all know the drill.**

**Leave me a review.**

**I don't accept flames.**

**WORD!**

**Ja ne!**

**MaybelleTheRAWRDragon**

**P.S. OK THIS DOCUMENT IS BEING A JERK SO HERE IS THE DISCLAIMER AND THE FAOVIRTE LINES FROM LAST CHAP, OK? OK:**

**" 'ITACHI!' 'Yes Sia?' 'SASUKE IS BEING A JERK AGAIN!' 'Well what do you want me to do about it?' 'Talk to him! He never listens to me, ever! Well, he doesn't when its really important! And I'm getting sick of it!' 'What do you propose I do?' 'I don't know, challenge him to a fight or something?' " (Sia Uchiha and Itachi Uchiha, this waz mine), "Okay, hilarious-ness over. I was in SHOCK. This was Sakura, my best friend, who had a crush on my brother? NO! This was not happening? What happened to my plan?" (Sia Uchiha, this waz mine), "Note: Must tell Itachi that I wasn't the only one who noticed that Sasuke's hair looked like a chicken." (Sia Uchiha, this waz ChristinaAngel's).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I don't own Gaara. I don't own Sasuke. I don't own Sakura. I own A GAARA PLUSHIE(brand new hee hee!), SIA, THE PLOT, MY IDEAS, THE OUTBURSTS, THE LAPTOP I'M TYPING ON, MILK, THE RIGHT TO SAY RAWR, HOT CHOCOLATE, A COOLIO HAT WITH A PEACE SIGN ON IT (which i am wearing right now) A BUS CARD, AND MY MIND!**

**Word.**


	10. CARRY ME!

**Hiya, everyone. I'm procrastinating on the 25th chapter of _In the Shadows of Dark Alleys_.**

**I know, I'm such a bad person.**

**COUGH COUGH. ANNOUCEMENT.**

**I HAVE A NEW STORY (so if u dnt care about my new story, skip a little farther down).**

**Yeah, you heard me. Its on my joint account with LadyNightmareMarshmelloShadows (theres a link to r account somewhere on my profile) and its called _Evilosity. _**

**Its** **SasuSaku, LeeTen, NaruHina, ShikaIno, GaaOC, KibaTem, NejiOC, KakaAnko, ChoOC, and ShinoOC. Sia's in it, I'm in it, (I go by the name Maybelle in the sotry, even though its in my POV), and LadyNightmareMarshmelloShadows is in it (she goes by the name Nightmare).**

**I won't say more than that.**

**READ IT, DAMMIT!**

**Anyway...thanks to all my lovely reviewers.**

**I love you.**

**ChristinaAngel: Her bad day will soon end...erm anyway (coughs) yes Sasuke will be very damaged when he grows up, LMAO.**

**TheDemonMistress: Well that's what I was aiming for. **

**EliteFang: OMG CPR WE NEED CPR! ...crap I dnt know CPR. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**waveblader213: ...i think u've said that about all the chapters, tee hee.**

**ForgiveButNeverForget: Same here. That's because Gaara's pretty scary himself...BUT HE DOESN'T SCARE SIA!**

**Fav lines:**

**ChristinaAngel's Favorite Line: The rest of the day was pretty uneventful. I hit Sasuke over the head sometimes, yelled at him that he must've been adopted, told him Itachi was way better than him in every way, and managed to get him detention. Besides the fact that I got detention with him, everything went perfectly. (Sia Uchiha)**

**waveblader213's Favorite Line: "I DON'T-pant-WANT-pant-TO-pant-DIE-pant-breath-wheeze-AT A-gasp-pant-inhale-YOUNG-breath-wheeze-cough-AGE!!", siad by (as u put it)** **'sia uchiha the young random middle uchiha' LMAO!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing BUT A GAARA PLUSHIE, SIA, MY THOUGHTS, MY RANDOMNESS, A SASUKE PIN, AND THE PLOT! (erm ur all probably like 'what plot?')**

_**

* * *

Jerks, Fangirls, and Mean Teachers: The Joys of High School**_

**Chapter Ten-CARRY ME!**

"SIA MY LOVE!"

"GO AWAY DANNER! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT YOU'RE JUST MAKING IT EVEN HARDER FOR HER TO BREATH??"

Holy crap. Did Gaara just yell?

GAARA? MY ANTI –SOCIAL BEST MALE FRIEND (coughandsecretcrushcoughcough)??

WHAT WAS THE WORLD COMING TOO?

I think I was turning blue.

OMG, LIKE KISAME!

NO I DIDN'T WANT TO BE LIKE KISAME!

With that thought in my head, I started to breath properly.

"O-pant-kay-pant," I panted. "I think-I'm-OK."

"THANK THE LORDS!" All my fanboys screamed.

"I WISH YOU WOULD ALL GO DIE!" I yelled at them, glaring at each and every one. They all fainted.

"Yeah she's OK,' Temari said.

"HOW DO YOU YOUTHFULLY KNOW THAT YOUTHFUL TEMARI?"

Damn. I had forgotten that Gai was still there…

WORLD DOMINATION! EVIL WORLD DOMINATION!

Cough. Anyway…

"Because, if she can yell, her lungs are working fine," Tenten said. "Ah duh."

"YOU ARE YOUTHFULLY RIGHT! OH TEMARI AND TENTEN YOU ARE BOTH SO YOUTHFUL! I WISH I WAS AS YOUTHFUL AS YOU TWO!"

"OH BUT GAI-SENSEI YOU ARE AS YOUTHFUL AS YOUTHFUL TEMARI AND YOUTHFUL-"

_BRING BRING BRING BRING BRING! _The bell rang, signaling the end of homeroom and cutting Lee off.

"FREEDOM!!" I yelled, grabbing my bags and running out the door. "YES I AM NO LONGER IN GAI'S EVIL CLUTCHES! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HA-choke-HAHAHAHA!"

I was scaring people again.

Temari walked out of the classroom, bonked me on my head, grabbed my the back of my black shirt with pink block letters that read I AM IN LEAGUE WITH THE EVIL PINK BUNNIES. FEAR FOR YOUR LIFE, and dragged me-lots of choking on my part-all the way to L.A.

"Sasuke, I'm surprised you're not deaf," She said, depositing me in a chair. "You and Itachi. Sometimes I wonder how you two handle it."

"SAS-choke, cough, pant, wheeze, gasp, inhale-UKE!" I screamed, glomping my brother.

He attempted to glare at me while I was on his back.

It didn't work.

Hee hee hee, I am EVIL!

EVIL I TELL YOU EVIL!

WORLD DOMINATION BY RANDOMNESS!

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

…Maybe my brothers were right. I needed to cut back on the sugar.

…Nah.

"CARRY ME!" I demanded as Gaara and the rest of my friends and Sasuke's friends walked in the door.

"No," Sasuke said coolly.

"PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-"

"Will you shut up?"

'Yes."

"Fine."

And he carried me back to my seat.

A full two inches.

HEY, I WAS TIRED, OK! YOU TRY LIVING WITH NON-STOP MEOWING CATS ACROSS THE ROAD FROM YOU!

YEAH, UH-HUH, THAT'S RIGHT, I SAID IT!

WHAT!

"…Sasuke, you just agreed to carrying me all day," I told him.

"WHAT??"

* * *

"IIIIIIIIIITAAAAAAAACHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" I screamed from Sasuke's back as he carried me into the lunchroom.

The whole cafeteria stopped talking.

And every single person, freshman or sophomore, junior or senior, student teacher or teacher, looked at us. Well, him, to be exact.

I was smirking.

Evilly.

Hee hee…

Itachi's friends were trying to contain they're laughter.

"TO Itachi's table!" I instructed Sasuke.

"Hnn."

"Don't say Hnn!" I slapped his head. He sulked, but managed to carry me over to Itachi. I slipped off Sasuke's back, wrapped my arm around Sasuke's neck, and smiled cheekily down at Itachi, who's looking at us with an amused smirk on his face.

"Stop glaring Sasuke," I said without looking at Sasuke.

"Sasuke, Sia," Itachi nodded at us, smirk still plastered on his face.

"Hiya, 'Tachi!" I said, trying not to break out in evil smirks and smiles. All of Itachi's friends were.

"Sia…mind telling me why Sasuke was carrying you on his back?"

"My leg hurts."

"Aa."

"And I tricked him into carrying me all day. I managed to get his teachers to let him in late, because, well, he's carrying me. And they love me, so they don't want me to get hurt."

"You've got a bag of tricks, un," Deidara grinned at me.

"Cha I am!" I said, smirking. "Now we must go…see you after lunch 'Tachi…" I hopped on Sasuke's back. "GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Sasuke will probably have a bad back when he's older, too.

* * *

**Mwahahaha, I am so evil to Sasuke-kun.**

**MWAHAHA, ITS HIS FAULT FOR LEAVING TO GO TO OROICHMASTURBATE!**

**HA! IN YOUR FACE SASUKE!**

**BRING IT!**

**-punches Sasuke pin- Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww I hurt my fist... -goes and cries in the UEC-**

**...Please review, but no flames.**

**oWw, I think I've lost all the feeling in my legs...**

**IT BURNSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!**

**Ja ne!**

**MaybelleTheRAWRDragon (or Sia, or Sia-chan, or Maybelle, or Maybelle-chan, or RAWR, or RAWR-chan. Its all up 2 u)**


	11. Nightmares, Bad Backs, and TAing

**I AM ALIVE!**

**Hee hee, sorry, my brain is, like, NOT WORKING...so it took me a while to write this chapter.**

**Plus my spacebar wasn't working...all my sentences looked something like this:**

**Sasukerolled hiseyes. "Sia..."hesaid.**

**Yeah. You DON'T want THAT piece of CRAP.**

**Mwahaha.**

**Hee hee.**

**My lovely reviewers, u guys have no idea how much I appreciate you:**

**vampireizzy: L. O. L. U crack me up. YAY FOR U, U SCARED AWAY ALL THE FANBOYS! YOU GET A THUMBS UP! -does good-guy pose- MWAHAHA! Sia is to coolio for the fanboys, I agree. **

**EliteFang: Me all know he is going to, not just in this story but the manga and anime too. He puts too much strain on his body, poor Sasgay, he just had to go to Oroichmasturbate. -shakes head-**

**TaintedImpurity: Well, I'll tell her that. Mee hee... **

**TheDemonMistress: Well, i think being scary is a requirement for all Uchihas, that's just me though. **

**ChristinaAngel: Nya nya. Well, TT, then! -pouts- I dunno, we probably won't use all of those couples (i didn't pick LeeTen. That was Nightmare) because its just too much work and LeeTen will be the first to go if we do so. Plus I don't think I could write in all those couples (Nightmare is too demanding of me, sob)**

**waveblader213: ?? I AM CONFUSED!**

**xXFallenCherryBlossomXx: LMAO, u r funneh. I like funneh people. They make me laugh, LOL! (...that was totally, like, unnesscary...crap...)**

**SandFumes: Lol, will (am) do (doing). **

**Fav lines:**

**TaintedImpurity's Fav line: 'Sasuke will probably have a bad back when he's older too." (Sia Uchiha)**

**ChristinaAngel's Fav line:** **"'SAS-choke, cough, pant, wheeze, gasp, inhale-UKE!' I screamed, glomping my brother." (Sia Uchiha) **

**My fav lines: "THANK THE LORDS!" All my fanboys screamed. "I WISH YOU WOULD ALL GO DIE!" I yelled at them, glaring at each and every one. They all fainted." (Sia Uchiha and her fanboys), ""SAS-choke, cough, pant, wheeze, gasp, inhale-UKE!" I screamed, glomping my brother. Hee hee hee, I am EVIL! EVIL I TELL YOU EVIL! WORLD DOMINATION BY RANDOMNESS! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! …Maybe my brothers were right. I needed to cut back on the sugar. …Nah." (Sia Uchiha)**

**Disclaimer: GAARA PLUSHIE (and nothing else), so PLEASE PUT AWAY YOUR PORTABLE LAWYERS. Thank you. The movie will begin in two minutes. Please turn off your cell phones, cameras, and all other electronic items. Keep your hands and feet and all other parts of your body inside the vehicle at all times. Thank, and please enjoy the feature presentation.**

_**

* * *

Jerks, Fangirls, and Mean Teachers: The Joys of High School**_

**Chapter Eleven-Nightmares, Bad Backs, and T.A.-ing**

"Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuukeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee," I whined. "I'm tired."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Sia…" He said.

"Yes Sasuke?" I said.

"You're killing my back."

'It's called sisterly love, Sasuke," I reminded him.

"It's called, you're going to have to pay for my back when I'm older, Sia," Sasuke fired back.

"Don't talk like that to me, I'm your sister, Sasuke," I sniffed.

"Whatever."

"Don't whatever me!"

"Hnn."

'SASUKE!"

Here we were, in fourth period, the next day. I'd gotten all the teachers to let him carry me around for a week or until my leg got better. Gai, screaming about the 'youthfulness of youthful loving youthful siblings', let me and Sasuke (and even Sakura…mahn I am awesome with my powers of 'taking advantage of my teachers and other random people who don't matter) skip laps and just do…whatever.

I AM SO AWESOME, CHA!

…Okay that is so Sakura's saying but I really don't care.

DEAL WITH IT!

MWAHAHAHAHA!

I need to breath…

"Sia you are so lucky how did you convince all the teachers?" Sakura asked.

"Hmmmm…" I put a finger on my chin. "I…don't know."

Sakura sweatdropped.

"Hnn."

"SHUT UP!" Sakura and I yelled.

Sasuke glared.

I sniffed, and batted the top of his head. "Be nice Sasu."

Sasuke rolled his eyes again.

I batted his head again. "You're eyes are going to get stuck like that."

"How would you know?" Sasuke asked, smirking one of his aggravating smirks.

Before I could snap a reply, the door opened and Itachi and all his friends came in.

My jaw dropped. "Sasuke…our brother just came in."

Sasuke groaned. "What is he doing, like, stalking us?"

"MY YOUTHFUL YOUNG STUDENTS! THESE YOUTHFUL PEOPLE ARE MY YOUTHFULLY NEW YOUTHFUL P.E. ASSITANTS! PLEASE WELCOME THEM YOUTHFULLY!"

Oh, HELL NO!

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT??" Sasuke and I screeched simultaneously.

"OH HELL NO!" Sakura screamed.

"Hnnn."

"Hnn."

"Hnn."

"THESE YOUTHFUL SENIORS YOUTHFULLY GAVE UP THEIR YOUTHFUL FREE PERIOD TO YOUTHFULLY HELP YOUTHFULLY GUIDE YOU IN THE YOUTHFUL WAY OF YOUTHFULNESS!"

"Ummmm…what did he just say?" Temari asked, coming to sit next to Sasuke, Sakura, and I.

"I dunno…" Sakura said.

"Hnn," Sasuke said."

"I'M DOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMEDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!" I shouted.

"Hnn," Gaara said, sitting next to me.

"Foolish little siblings," Itachi appeared next to us.

"OKAY HOW THE HELL DO YOU DO THAT??" I shouted, a little pissed that I hadn't received the Uchiha ability to appear and disappear magically.

"It's a secret…' Itachi said, trying to look mysterious…

And failing in my eyes, but causing a lot of fangirls in the vicinity to faint.

"Psshaw," I mumbled, folding my arms, still attempting to look pissed.

…And failing miserably.

Itachi's gaze swept over to Sasuke. "Hnn," He said.

"Hnn."

"Hnn."

"Hnn."

"Hnn."

"Hnn."

"Hnn."

"Hn-"

"SHUT UP YOU TWO!" I screamed.

Sasuke pouted.

"Sasuke stop pouting,' Sakura sighed.

"But she hurts my feelings," Sasuke pouted.

"Oh my god…an Uchiha is pouting…NOOOOOO WE MUST FIX THIS!" Itachi shouted.

I slapped his arm. "ITACHI STOP BEING OOC! Wait what's OOC?"

"…Umm…I don't know…I guess the author made you say it…"

"HELL YEAH I DID!"

I looked around. "Hey who was that?"

"No idea."

"OK then…BUT WHY THE HELL ARE YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS HELPING OUT WITH GYM?" I screamed.

"Because…I am your worst nightmare."

"Oh OK…WAIT WTF??"

* * *

**And fin.**

**Meh meh meh, please leave a review and tell me what was ur fav lines, tell me waht you liked, yatta yatta yatta.**

**I. am. BORED.**

**Ja ne!**

**MaybelleTheRAWRDragon**


	12. Laughter, Lots of Laughter

**I crack myself up...**

**...If you hadn't noticed that before.**

**Er, anyways, I wish more reviews would show up...if they don't, it may make me put off chapters until the last possible moment.**

**...You don't want that, do you?**

**Anyways, its probably going to happen anyways, the play rehearsal is a MAJOR jerk, it just makes me so ...ANNOYED.**

**Yuppers.**

**ANyway I'm going to stop rambling...reviewers...**

**ChristinaAngel: They are...they're cool, but their green spandex SCARES ME SO FREAKIN' MUCH! LOL, wasn't it?**

**SandFumes: Ain't she? She gets her hyperness from MEH, lol. Wow I guess it is...or maybe they just had secret hyperness hidden all this time?? Hmmm, I wonder. I guess we shall find out, won't we?? **

**waveblader213: Oh. Well I like CRACK, CRACK is my best friend. I luv reading CRACK fics. They're so much fun to read, and I always nearly split my sides in half laughing so much, I guess its good about burning calories while laughing then, hmmm? Yuppers...OK...anyways...**

**EliteFang: Hee, i liked that too, lol.**

**TheDemonMistress: Well here u gu.**

**Fav lines:**

**ChristinaAngel's Fav Line: "THESE YOUTHFUL SENIORS YOUTHFULLY GAVE UP THEIR YOUTHFUL FREE PERIOD TO YOUTHFULLY HELP YOUTHFULLY GUIDE YOU IN THE YOUTHFUL WAY OF YOUTHFULNESS!" Ya it speaks for itself, I dnt think I need to tell u who said it...oh I do? Well OK than...YOUTHFUL GAI DID IN HIS MOST (UN) YOUTHFUL WAY!! -cries tears of (un) youthful youth-**

**SandFumes' Fav Line: "Oh my god…an Uchiha is pouting…NO WE MUST FIX THIS!" Itachi shouted. Yup one of the funnier points in last chap...ummm...if you want to know who said it...go look at the quote again...**

**waveblader213's Fav Line: "OK then…BUT WHY THE HELL ARE YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS HELPING OUT WITH GYM?" I screamed. "Because…I am your worst nightmare." "Oh OK…WAIT WTF??" Itachi Uchiha and his wonderfully random and loud younger sister Sia Uchiha...who we all wonder if she's full Uchiha, because she doesn't act like one AT ALL.**

**EliteFang's Fav Line: "but she hurts my feelings" OK this isn't directly quoted, I don't care, GO EAT CASHMERE GOATS -cough- erm anyways...yeah this is the part wen sasuke waz pouting...mahn that waz hilariouz, i lurved it.**

**My Fav Lines: "Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuukeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee," I whined. "I'm tired.", 'It's called sisterly love, Sasuke," I reminded him. "It's called, you're going to have to pay for my back when I'm older, Sia," Sasuke fired back. "Here we were, in fourth period, the next day. I'd gotten all the teachers to let him carry me around for a week or until my leg got better. Gai, screaming about the 'youthfulness of youthful loving youthful siblings', let me and Sasuke (and even Sakura…mahn I am awesome with my powers of 'taking advantage of my teachers and other random people who don't matter) skip laps and just do…whatever.", "Foolish little siblings," Itachi appeared next to us. "OKAY HOW THE HELL DO YOU DO THAT??" I shouted, a little pissed that I hadn't received the Uchiha ability to appear and disappear magically. "It's a secret…' Itachi said, trying to look mysterious… And failing in my eyes, but causing a lot of fangirls in the vicinity to faint. "Psshaw," I mumbled, folding my arms, still attempting to look pissed. …And failing miserably." (OK let's see... -Sia Uchiha-, -Sia Uchiha and Sasuke Uchiha-, -Sia Uchiha-, -Itachi Uchiha, Sia Uchiha- ...Wow that tired me out...OK I'm going to go rest now...**

**Disclaimer: I own Sia, Mint, and...the plot, and some other OCs in this story... excuze me, I'm gonna go take a nap -snorez-**

_**Jerks, Fangirls, and Mean Teachers: The Joys of High School**_

**Chapter Twelve-Laughter, Lots of Laughter…**

"I'M SO CONFUSED!" I whined.

Itachi frowned at me. "No whining! Uchihas don't whine!"

"THIS ONE DOES, PSSHAW!" I shouted.

"Hnn," Gaara joined us and sat next to me. I laid my head on his shoulder.

Itachi smirked.

Gaara glared.

I hit Gaara on the shoulder. "Bad Gaara no glaring."

"Hnn."

"Stop 'Hnn'-ing!"

"Hnn."

"AGH I CAN'T WORK WITH YOU!" I throw my hands up in the air, standing up…

…and falling on my butt.

"Owwwwwwww," I moaned as Sakura and Temari burst into laughter.

"Hahahahaha-" Sakura gasped, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Stop laughing at me its now my fault I'm uncoordinated…Sasukeeeeee help meeeeee…"

Sasuke smirked. "No."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!"

'YOUTHFUL SIA UCHIHA EVEN THOUGH IT IS QUITE YOUTHFULLY YOUTHFUL TO YOUTHFULLY SCREAM, PLEASE YOUTHFULLY KEEP YOUR YOUTHFUL VOICE YOUTHFULLY DOWN!"

WORLD DOMINATION!

"Whatever Gai-sensei," I mumbled, rolling my eyes.

"KEEP THOSE YOUTHFUL EYES IN PLACE YOUTHFUL SIA UCHIHA!"

…Wow. He's got amazing eyesight.

I folded my arms, still sitting on the floor, not really wanting to get up. I folded my legs and sat, staring up at Itachi.

He stared back at me.

"SIA-CHAN!" Something tackled me.

Er, correction.

GLOMPED.

"AGH! I'M BEING EATEN ALIVE!!" I screamed.

…Silence.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Temari and Sakura burst into laughter, with Tenten and Ino this time (they had joined us) and Kiba and Naruto (they had also joined us) and Itachi and Sasuke and Gaara were smirking and so was Neji (he had joined us as well) and Chouji was just sitting there…

OK THIS IS GETTING CONFUSING….

"STOP LAUGHING AT ME! IT'S NOT FUNNY!"

Itachi smirked. "You're right. It's not."

I brightened.

"It's _HILARIOUS_."

I deflated, mumbling things about 'Stupid older brothers', 'thinks he's so cool', 'world domination', and 'it wasn't my fault my brain wasn't properly wired or working yet'.

Everyone stared at me.

"You actually PAY ATTENTION in HEALTH??" Ino asked.

"Er…yeah…why…?"

"…Tsunade is BORING."

"Yeah, well all the girls get bored and the guys stare at her chest…"

Naruto looked taken aback. "They do…? That's disgusting…"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Dobe."

"HEY! TEME!"

"Sia, un!" Deidara walked over, and sat next to me. 'Hey, un!"

"Hey Deidara," I smiled at him.

Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"I can make friends with you friends Itachi, see, its not impossible," I told him, sticking out my tongue childishly.

"Hnn," He replied.

I sweatdropped.

"YOUTHFUL STUDENTS, IT IS TIME FOR AN UNYOUTHFUL PARTING, FOR THIS YOUTHFUL CLASS IS UNYOUTHFULLY OVER!' Gai screamed with tears running down his face.

"OH, GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSE-"

"OH SHUT UP!!" I yelled, standing up, grabbing my bag, and glomping Sasuke.

"To the cafeteria," I instructed him.

Sighing, he shook his head, grabs his bag, and begins to carry me out of the gym.

Itachi tailed us, smirking at Sasuke's pain.

"Hi Mint!" I greeted my brown-and-green-haired friend.

She looked up at us from her locker. "Hey Sia. Did you understand Gai's homework…?"

"Nope,' I shook my head. "Sorry."

"No problem. Hey Sasuke," She said, having met my little brother.

"Hnn."

"Who's this?" Itachi asked.

"Oh! Sorry…'Taichi, this is Sakura's cousin, Mint Haruno, a junior in my homeroom and in our drama class. Mint, this is my older brother Itachi Uchiha…who's a jerk…"

Mint giggled as Itachi glared at me. I feigned innocence. "What?? You are!"

"Hnn."

"Mint would you like to eat with me and my friends??"

"Sure," Mint said, putting away her books and shutting her locker. "Let's go."

"OK. FOREWARD, SASU!"

"Hnn. Don't call me Sasu."

"Fine…Sasu…"

Sasuke glared at a freshman, who squeaked and ran into a locker door.

I burst into laughter, Itachi smirked, and Mint giggled.

I smirked as I caught Itachi glancing at Mint as we continued down the hallway to the cafeteria.

_Hmmm, interesting…_

**Wow i've written a lot in this document owwwwww my fingers hurt.**

**Er anyways, please leave a review, NOT A FLAME!**

**Good minions.**

**PEACE!**

**Ja ne,**

**MaybelleTheRAWRDragon, aka RAWR-chan**

**(no seriously guys u can call me RAWR-chan if u want 2. i dnt mind).**

* * *


	13. If You Haven't Noticed, MY LIFE IS HELL!

**Hello, everyone. **

**I'm sorry for my absence -bows- my computer'd been taken away.**

**RAWR.**

**GRRR!**

**-coughs-**

**Er, anyway, moving on...**

**Reviews 4 Chapter Twelve:**

**Baka-Eros xD: ...I'm glad you like it...?? (i'm really confused...agh my brain hurts...)**

**SandFumes: ...Do not demand. Or command. I go at my own pace, deal with it or life will be hard for u (lol jk)**

**TaintedImpurity: Yes! They do laps! That counts for something, right? ...Right?? ...Guys...? ...Right...? (maybe maybe not)**

**TheDemonMistress: Crushes are odd things. Itachi and a crush... -shudders- Oh I can't imagine him dating anyone... AGH MY EYES THEY BURN AGH GET THE FIRE EXTINGUISHER! GET THE WATER! AND ICE! AGH THEY BURN IT BURNS MY EYES MY VIRGIN EYES THEY BURN I WILL NEVER BE THE SAME! NEVER I TELL YOU NEVER! NEVER! -coughs- OK I'm done...yup...**

**Vamp lover 13: ...I am not a DUDE. Please don't call me that...but Rawr-chan is good. Thanks, I'm glad u like it.**

**waterblader213: ...OMFG. Wow. That's all I've got to say.**

**Fav Line; 'YOUTHFUL SIA UCHIHA EVEN THOUGH IT IS QUITE YOUTHFULLY YOUTHFUL TO YOUTHFULLY SCREAM, PLEASE YOUTHFULLY KEEP YOUR YOUTHFUL VOICE YOUTHFULLY DOWN!" Mmm I wonder who said that. **

**Second Fav Line: YOUR FACE! Lol no not really...OK anyways... "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Temari and Sakura burst into laughter, with Tenten and Ino this time (they had joined us) and Kiba and Naruto (they had also joined us) and Itachi and Sasuke and Gaara were smirking and so was Neji (he had joined us as well) and Chouji was just sitting there… OK THIS IS GETTING CONFUSING…. "STOP LAUGHING AT ME! IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Itachi smirked. "You're right. It's not." I brightened. "It's _HILARIOUS_." I deflated, mumbling things about 'Stupid older brothers', 'thinks he's so cool', 'world domination', and 'it wasn't my fault my brain wasn't properly wired or working yet'. Everyone stared at me. "You actually PAY ATTENTION in HEALTH??" Ino asked. "Er…yeah…why…?" "…Tsunade is BORING."**

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing. Which therefore means I own nothing...except Sia. ...Which, to herself, may count as nothing. I don't know. Anyways...I really don't own anything, please turn off your cell phones and all electronics during the movie and now for our future presentation...blah blah blah...**

_**

* * *

Jerks, Fangirls, and Mean Teachers: The Joys of High School**_

**Chapter Thirteen-If You Haven't Noticed Yet, MY LIFE IS HELL!**

"And if you add…" Genma continued, losing my completely.

I blinked.

"Er…what is he talking about?" I whispered to Tenten.

"…Um…well…"

"Yes?" I leaned in.

"…I have no idea."

I fell out of my seat.

"Miss Uchiha! Is there a problem?" Genma asked, staring at me.

…EWWWWWWWWWWW!

"N-no, I was trying to get my pencil 'cause it fell and then I fell," I said, attempting to get off the floor.

Success?

Let's just say I have issues.

"Need some help there?" Temari smirked at me.

"Shut. Up. And. Grab. My. Hand. Already," I growled, offering my hand. She pulled me up.

The class was staring at me.

I growled.

They squeaked and turned.

I smirked.

And Genma gave me detention.

…Crap.

OK, if you were wondering, let me clear this up for you…

DETENTION SUCKS.

…Detention also means that I hang out with losers…

DETENTION CAN GO DIE.

…And that I have to hang out with creepy old teachers who drool over me…

DETENTION IS CRUEL.

…And that I miss my free period.

DETENTION IS HELL! AGGHHHH!

…I'm done now.

Sort of.

Er…

I slammed open the detention door and glared.

"Hello Sia," Itachi greeted me.

"Hi Itachi…WAIT WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE??" I squeaked. "You were just in my math class…and now you're here…WHAT THE HELL?? AGH MY BRAIN! IT HURTS!" I grabbed my skull and dropped to the floor.

Almost assuming the fetal position.

ALMOST.

Notice the almost there?? Mmm yeah.

I need to have SOME Uchiha pride.

…Not like I care…

Er. Cough. Cough. Right.

"Foolish little sister, I wasn't in math. You just thought I was."

"…" I sweatdropped. How could I have not noticed this? I WAS LOSING MY EDGE! NOOOOOO! THIS WASN'T HAPPENING! NOOOOOOOOOO-

"Itachi. Psst. Itachi. 'Taichi. Taichi-o! ITACHI-MONKEY!!"

"WHAT??"

"I need your help."

Sigh. "With what."

"Jeez, be a little more excited, will you??" I said, sitting down next to my older brother.

"It depends. What do you want me to do?"

"Help Sasuke get a girlfriend…so he doesn't have an ice pole stuck up his ass…"

"…" Itachi said.

I sighed.

This would take a while.

_Tick tock tick tock._

The clock ticked away incessantly and I drummed my fingers on the table, just wanting to get the hell away from detention.

Even if it went wandering into Oroichmaru's lair of doom.

Excuse me, the ODCSIGTMLBIHL of doom.

Being me is really hard.

My life is utter hell…

The bell rung.

Great.

Next up?

Creepy little-boy molesting teacher Oroichmaru…

…who, I'm pretty sure, has a thing for my younger brother.

Yeah that is GROSS.

* * *

**Oroichmasturbate is gross.**

**Really, really, really gross.**

**Mmm...**

**yeah...**

**OK i'm like so bored...**

**I think**

**i shall**

**go read**

**some fics**

**after i post this**

**and then**

**all shall**

**be good**

**yes i**

**am werid**

**deal with**

**it yo**

**Ja ne,**

**(and don't**

**forget to**

**review minions)**

**MaybelleTheRAWRDragon**


	14. CHEESE IS THE ENEMY!

**I am back.**

**YOSH!**

**And I luv this chapter to death...BECAUSE CHEESE IS THE ENEMY!**

**IT'S GOING TO STRANGLE US IN OUR BEDS ONE DAY!**

**AND WE WON'T BE ABLE TO DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT!**

**Er. -coughs-**

**EilteFang: Yes it can.**

**vampireizzy: She and Sasuke are going to get eaten alive...not that i care about sasuke...LOL JUST JOKING!**

**waveblader213: ...wow...**

**TheDemonMistress: Er, yeah, I tend to run that way. Sorry for the shortness...next chapter will, most definately, be longer. Lol.**

**xXFallenCherryBlossomXx: Er, well, I'm glad. I hope that the bunnies dnt eat me alive...lol jk. Yup, Sia has issues. Lol.**

**Fav Lines: Too many to frickin' count.**

**Disclaimer: ...Don't. Own.**

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Jerks, Fangirls, and Mean Teachers: The Joys of High School**_

**Chapter Fourteen-CHEESE IS THE ENEMY!! (and Ino)**

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

_Fidget. Fidget._

_Agh!!_

"Psst. Sasuke," I whispered to my brother as the clock ticked away and people worked away at their science tests.

_Which I had finished in eight minutes._

Um, yeah, who rules?

I DO!

Thank the person in charge for the Uchiha blood that runs through my veins.

"Hnn?" Sasuke asked. He'd finished two minutes after me and Itachi, being the smart-ass jerk he was, two minutes ahead.

_Asshole._

"Has Oroichmaru tried to make any moves on you??"

Silence.

Sasuke looked like he was about to throw up.

"Aa."

"I'll take that as a yes," I whispered calmly.

Inside my brain, however, there was a totally different story.

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I MUST SAVE SASUKE FROM THE HORRORS OF BEING RAPED AND MOLESTED! NO! I TAKE HEALTH CLASSES FOR A REASON! _I scream in my brain.

Er. Cough cough. Passing over that factor…

That totally sounded smarticle.

WOO, GO ME!

_Tick tock_. The clock continued to chime as people continued to work. Gaara finished a little bit later and than.

Than.

I got bored.

"Psst. Gaara. Gaara."

'What?" He snapped.

"I'm bored."

Sigh.

* * *

"CHEESE IS THE ENEMY!!"

…WTF?

I carefully peeked into my living room where all of Sasuke's friends and my friends had gathered.

Oh, yes, Itachi had invited his friends over too.

_What the hell were we thinking?_

Oh. Right. We weren't.

"Just eat it, Kiba," Temari snapped.

"NEVER! I HATE CHEESE! IT'S GROSS!"

"No, it's good for you!" Sakura protested.

"SHE LIES!" Kiba and I screamed at the same time. Everyone jumped when they heard my voice.

Except for Sasuke, Gaara, Shino, Neji, Itachi, Sasori, Zetsu, Pein, Zabuza, and Kakuzu.

_Freaks._

"CHEESE IS GROSS!" I announced as I plopped down next to Gaara, folding my legs. "It's the devil…"

Kiba nodded earnestly. "It is."

"Why do you hate cheese?" Tenten, Konan, Mint, and Tayuya wanted to know.

"Because Itachi tried to force-feed it to me when I was little," I replied with a straight-face.

"Ah, that explains it…" Pein smirked.

Itachi scowled. "Gimme cheese."

"Go get it yourself, freak."

"Freak? SO are you!"

"YOU'RE A WORSE FREAK THEN ME!"

'YOUR MOM!"

'IS ALSO YOURS!"

"Yeah…well…ummm…YOUR FEET!" Itachi scowled.

"YOU ARE TOTALLY ACTING LIKE YOU DON'T HAVE A FIFTY-FOOT POLE STUCK UP YOUR ASS!" I screamed. Then I gasped. "OMG, DID YOU GET RID OF IT! OH I'M SO PROUD OF YOU!" And began to hug him to death.

Everyone sweatdropped.

"Sia, calm down…let's play truth or dare!" Ino said.

No one complained.

"Good…ummm…I'll go first…Sia truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Kiss Gaara. For five minutes."

I think I'm going to faint.

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**L. O. FRICKIN. L.**

**Hee hee...**

**leave**

**a**

**review.**

**why**

**because **

**i **

**want **

**u**

**2.**

**No flames please.**

**have**

**a**

**nice**

**day.**

**Ja ne,**

**MaybelleTheRAWRDragon**


	15. Blackmail

**Hiya, everyone!**

**I'm bAck with another chapter of _The Joys of High School._**

**I'm stressed right now and, quite frankly, writing this makes me feel...LESS stressed.**

**Nya.**

**Reviewers:**

**TheDemonMistress: Sorry. Like Sia, I got force fed cheese when i was little...**

**TaintedImpurity: Lol.**

**Kurenai Uchimaki Hime; thanks?? yeah, cheese is not that evil...I AM SO SMARTICLE!**

**Baka78: lol. yup, he is.**

**FANGismine: ...wow. I was editing the story, about ready to update, and i JUST got ur review. werid coincidence...yes very odd...**

**Fav Lines: too many too count.**

**Disclaimer: I own...nothng. Gaara plushies, peoples, gaara plushie.**

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Jerks, Fangirls, and Mean Teachers: The Joys of High School**_

**Chapter Fifteen-Blackmail**

At those two sentences, the whole room goes into mass chaos.

Sasuke and Itachi look like they're about to jump Ino and Gaara and tear them into pieces. Good thing Neji, Shino, Pein, and Hidan, all smirking and (in Hidan's case) swearing, are holding them back.

Shikamaru's sleeping.

Chouji's eating.

Tayuya, Konan, Temari, Kin, Tenten, Sakura, and Ino are smirking. Hinata's tapping her fingers together.

My cheeks are flushing.

Deidara's grinning wildly, and Tobi and Naruto looked jealous.

Everyone else is basically smirking…

Except Gaara.

Gaara's…OMG, IS HE BLUSHING??

No. Frickin'. Way.

Silence.

"I will never let you forget this is you don't do it," Ino smirked.

"Fine,' I grumbled, turned to Gaara, eased one of my hands behind his neck, and placed our lips together.

* * *

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep.

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep._

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep._

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep._

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep._

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep._

_We're sorry, but we've seem to have lost connection with the server. Please be patient while we try to re-connect._

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep._

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep._

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep._

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep._

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep._

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep._

_Beeeeeeeeeeeee-_

_We've reconnected with the server. Thanks for waiting patiently._

* * *

And then our lips distangled, we drew back, and I was currently blushing.

"I am going to kill you Ino," I snapped.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," She flaps a hand. "If you say so."

I growled.

"It's your turn."

"Kiba…truth or dare."

Silence.

Pause.

"Dare."

"I dare you to eat cheese."

"But you have to be fed."

"BY Ino."

Ino glared at me furiously. Half the room was smirking now, even Gaara, who's arm still hasn't moved from it's place around my waist.

Oh.

So that's why Itachi was still glaring at Gaara.

"You gotta do it, Ino," I said evilly, smirking all the way. "You too, Kiba."

The death glares are being increased.

I hand Ino some cheese. "Oh, and Ino…take off your shirt."

Silence.

"Sia…"

"Itachi, you are your friends are welcome to leave," I smirked.

I knew he wouldn't do that while Mint was in the room.

_I am so evil._

Ino's blushing furiously now, as off goes her shirt-

Oh. Kiba's got a nosebleed.

Poor doggy.

And then…she fed him the cheese.

And I bursted out into laughter.

Because I am evil and I used Ino's and Kiba's crushes against each other…

…Just as Ino used my crush against Gaara.

_Yamanaka, 1. Uchiha, 2._

Woot woot!

"Hey Sasuke," Kiba said. "Truth or dare?"

"Hnn. Dare."

What is this, dare city? Psshaw.

"Hmmm, I dare you too…" Kiba looked around the room. "…make out with your older brother."

…Silence.

It lasted for like, five minutes.

And then I broke it by bursting out into spontaneous laughter.

"Ha…ha…omg…Kiba…ha…you…are…a…ha…genius…ha…ha…" I cracked up.

"And if you two don't do it I will stick Sia on you."

OK, so this is totally going opposite with PGAICJBWMBFS, but I really don't care.

This is too much of a hilarious opportunity to pass up.

I got up, grabbed Sasuke, dragged him over to Itachi, grabbed Itachi, and dragged them into a corner.

"You have twenty minutes. Go" I said, laughing inside.

I think Sakura, Mint, Konan, Tayuya, Ino, Temari, Tenten, and Hinata passed out on my way back to Gaara.

Hnn. My work here is done.

Now kiba's cracking up. I took out my cell phone.

_Blackmail, baby._

_Click click. Flash flash. _

"Konan, you want these pictures?"

'Yeah, send them to me."

"OK…hold on…"

"Sia, I want those, too!"

"M-m-m-me t-t-too."

"Hand them over, Uchiha. Now."

'Now, Temari, don't threaten her…_Sia these knives will hurt you if you don't send those to me right now."_

"SIA…I NEED THOSE! NOW!"

"Whoa, calm down, pig."

Too bad Itachi and Sasuke stopped.

I could've gotten more blackmail.

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**Now i hope you guys don't really want to kill me, because...**

**that was hilarious.**

**don't deny it.**

**it totally was.**

**anyways...**

**leave**

**a**

**review**

**but**

**not**

**a**

**flame.**

**alrightie?**

**Yuppers...**

**Ja ne,**

**MaybelleTheRAWRDragon**

**(p.s. any questions about this chapter or anything i've said in the author's notes? feel free to contact me by sending me a PM or in your review, stating that u want me to 'review reply". I'm here to help you guys understand everything you need to about this chapter, so, if you're confused...let me know.)**


	16. Uchiha's Don't Get Sick Do They?

**Um, let's see here.**

**_First, apologize._**

**Oh right. A-hem. Sorry, everyone for, what feels like, my long absense. I've been...er...busy. Yeah, busy. -coughs-**

**_Second, ramble on about something._**

**...Today, I got lost. Because i was sick. And then I had a meltdown...and you're thinking, um, HOW does this relate to the story? Yeah, well, someone's sick in this chapter...**

**_Make some random excuses_.**

**Now, I want to apologize for this chapter. I guess you could say it's LIKE a filler, while, at the same time, is not a filler. It DOESN'T really fit in with the timeline...but it does (does that make sense? -sigh-) Anyways, I'm done apologizing.**

**_Reviewers._**

**Ah, right, I want to thank TaintedImpurity (sorry not this time...maybe I'll have a flashback next chapter. -sigh- My brain refuses to cooperate with me these days. Grr.), 13th hour (um, thank u? I know I am. Yayz.), JaShIn-ScYtHe-BlOsSoM (yupperz, she is. DOn't we all?? YA FOR RANDOM! -chokes- Er, anyway...), EliteFang (lol-ERZ (oh yeah, that ruled-ness...) shutting up now), Kurenai Uchimaki Hime (um, yes, it was awesome, if i do say so myself-which i just did. yayz...), Baka78 (um, that was the point, I think. Plus, with Sia's evil mind...I'm sure she can come up with a lot of evil things to force Ita and Sasu in2. Yayz 4 sibling rivalries!), and ChristinaAngel (ZOMG! I know, wasn't it! Yayz for blackmail...Sasuke and Itachi are now DOOMED. I know, weren't they?). THANK YOU ONE AND ALL...YOU ALL RULE! (even the people who DON'T REVIEW but instead just READ THE DAMN STORY... rawrgh.**

**_Ur fav line._**

**My Favorite Line From Last Chapter-ish: _Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep._ _Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep. __Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep. __Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep. __Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep. __Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep. __We're sorry, but we've seem to have lost connection with the server. Please be patient while we try to re-connect. __Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep. __Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep. __Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep. __Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep. __Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep. __Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep. __Beeeeeeeeeeeee- __We've reconnected with the server. Thanks for waiting patiently._**

**_Teh Disclaimer._**

**The Disclaimer Of Awesomeness: This girl, who wishes upon a star every single night to somehow, miraculously own Naruto, does NOT own Naruto. She wishes she did. Now...please keep your legs, arms, and all other parts of your body inside the seats at all times. Do not wander up and down the aisles during the show. Please turn off any pagers, cell phone, cameras, video cameras, etc. before we start. Please do not talk during the presentation. If you, and any portable lawyers wish to talk to me after the showing, I will be out in the main lobby. Feel free to stop by. **

**_Start the story._**

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Jerks, Fangirls, and Mean Teachers: The Joys of High School**_

**Chapter Sixteen-Uchiha's Don't Get Sick…DO They?**

I walked into the kitchen, opened the freezer door, and found my delicious ice cream of joy. It was nighttime now, and Itachi's friends had all left (along with Mint…and Tayuya…and some other people…). Everyone else was staying over.

"Hnn."

'Hi Gaara," I said, turning around and smiling at him.

Is that a blush on his cheeks?

OMFG, he's blushing?

I started to blush too.

"Sia…" He leaned forward.

"Y-yeah G-gaara?" I stuttered.

…_I'm becoming like Hinata. Not good._

"I like you…a lot…" His breath ghosted by my ear, making me shiver. "And-"

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep._

Goddamn alarm clock.

I attempted to roll out of bed, and instead…

…fell onto the floor.

OW.

The door opened and Itachi gazed down at me, amused. "Having fun there, Sia?"

"Shut up 'Taichi…rawr-" I cut myself off, suddenly running past Itachi and throwing up in the toilet.

"You are cleaning that up," Itachi informed me.

"…ugh…I don't feel so good…'

Itachi flushed the toilet and felt my forehead. 'You're sick, Sia."

"Whaaaaaaat?" I whined. Not GOOD. Today I was going to confess my feelings for Gaara…

Although it would be really hard, because of the kiss last night.

I blushed.

"Sia?" Itachi waved a hand in front of my face. "Get back in bed. If you don't, I'll…"

"You'll what?"

"Make out with Gaara and turn him gay."

"noooooooooooooooooooooooooo-HEY QUIT MESSING WITH ME ITACHI!"

Itachi smirked, picked me up, and headed back for my bedroom.

"STUPID BROTHER…PUT ME DOWN!"

"Hmmm let me think about that…yeah no."

"But…Itachi…"

'Quit talking. I'll call you in sick."

"I'm going to need someone to take care of me…"

Silence.

"Fine I'll stay with you."

"YAAY!"

* * *

The next time I awoke my head was throbbing, I rolled over, and made contact with a big, large, warm thing.

"That hurt Sia."

"Sorry Ita…" I muttered, burrowing my face into a pillow. "Agh my throat is on FIRE…"

"Don't talk, then,' My older brother said.

"What time is it?"

'1:00."

"PM?"

'Duh."

…Did Itachi just say 'duh'?

WOW.

"Ita…"

"Don't call me that."

"'Taichi…"

"Sia…."

"Fine…Itachi?"

'Yes?"

"Do you like Mint?"

Silence. Choking noises.

"WHAT?"

Insert Itachi blushing furiously here.

Um, wow.

"So you do."

"N-no, I d-don't-"

"AW HOW CUTE YOU'RE STAMMERING!' I chirped, then coughed heavily for a few minutes.

"…I don't like Mint."

"I think you do."

"Well, I don't."

"You should ask her out."

"…No."

"Why not? You two would be so adorable…"

"Sia."

"Yeah Itachi?"

"Go to sleep."

"But-"

'I have three syllables for you. Re-cov-er."

"…What does that have to do with sleeping?"

"…Are you serious?"

"…No."

"…you're being totally serious."

"no, I'm not…"

"Really, sometimes, Sia, I have no idea how to deal with you…"

"mmm, yeah…Hey Itachi?"

"What?"

"How many weeks have we been in school?"

"…One and a half?"

"Really…it seems like its been longer."

"…And I'm questioning HOW you got a cold/fever this easily."

"…_Shut up."_

"Go to sleep."

"Rawrgh…"

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**Ahem, anyways...the steps in the beginning author's notes were from my checklist Beginning and End Author's Notes. Yes, I use that on a daily business.**

**Anyways...**

**Please remember to review, my lovelies!**

**-CACKLES EVILLY MWAHAHAHAHAHA!-**

**But no flames...**

**I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN!**

**Rawrgh-ness-ish-ly-er-en-MWAHAHA-I-AM-YOUR-WORST-FEAR (except for marshmellows...),**

**MaybelleTheRAWRDragon**

**JA NE!**


	17. Me and My Unyouthfulness

**Hello everyone. I'm back.**

**I APOLOGIZE FOR MY LONG ABSENSE.**

**So I updated as quickly as possible to make up for it (since I've been able to get on, I mean). **

**Um, more Sia goodness.**

**I just want to ask you this:**

**How do you think Sia would react to Gaara asking her out?**

**Answer will be at the end of the next chappie (HA HA! I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU WAIT!)**

**MWAHAHAHAHAHA! I AM SO EVIL (ish)**

**Er...anyways...**

**I'd like to thank... -pulls out official scroll-looking-thingy- vampireizzy (awwwwww thank you. No prob. I've been absent too...NOOOOOOOO NOT THE PITCHFORKS! ANYTHING BUT THE PITCHFORKS! -coughs- Anyways...let it all out. It'll be OK. -pats back-), Ily x0x0 (argh I had problems typing your name...I have issues. -sob- Er...anyways...yes. Well. -coughs- Ummm...I'm KINDA letting you all have a sneak peak, but a SasuSaku-ish chapter MAYBEEEEE coming up. It depends on how much everyone begs for it... -winks-), KuriousK8D (psshaw, I've been saying that WAAAAAAAAAY before Mariah Carey put it into Touch My Body...WHICH IS A SONG THAT SCAAAAAARES ME. Just to let you know...er yeah I'm done. WIAT NO I'M NOT! I'm not done replying to your review...you see how scatterbrained I am? DAMMIT! Well I'm glad you like (d) it and I hope you keep liking it.), i didnt doit blame it on alice (wow...demanding...JUST LIKE ME! SCHWEET!), Baka78 (poor Baka. -pats u on back-), Animecherryblossem33 (YES EXCLAMATION POINTS RULEZ (ish ness)!! aNyWaYs, i'M glad you like my fic. -sob- Ur making me cry. MWAHAHA I AM SO EVI- -chokes- -starts sobbing again-), SakuraMoonAngel (yayz you liked it...WELL, JEEZ, I'M SORRY I CAN'T MAKE THINGS LONG BECAUSE MY BRAIN CAN'T FOCUS FOR THAT LONG! -sob- -sniff- Nah, it's all good. I know, I'm trying. -sob-), ChristinaAngel (hee hee ITACHI IS SO MUCH FUN TO MAKE FUN OF! Thansk for reading! Lol just kidding! I -heart- u! And all my other readers! STUPID DAMN ALARM CLOCK! -pouds fist onto alarm clock and breaks it- ...Oops...), waveblader213 (ah yes, randomness. Why shouldn't it be random? Sia is the EPITOME (did I spell that right? No? Ah, well) OF RANDOM!), PugLuva (sob...I'm glad you like it...but babbling is what I do...oh well...), Miorochi (YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! -pats self on back- I converted-ish you! Yayz, me! Thank you for reading.).**

**THANK YOU REVIEWERS, ONE AND ALL.**

**Disclaimer, fresh from my BRAND NEW CLIPBOARD (that's really pretty, and covered with pretty paperz yayz): The only things I own are as follows: The hair on my head, random clothes, shoes, accesories, blahdy blah blah...and my laptop. NOT NARUTO.**

**_The product you are about to enjoy is from Sia, RAWR, and Maybelle INC._**

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Jerks, Fangirls, and Mean Teachers: The Joys of High School**_

**Chapter Seventeen-Me and My Unyouthfulness**

I was fit to go to school the next day.

That's what Itachi and his jerk mouth said, at least.

Rawrgh-sometimes I really wonder if I'm related to them.

So, the next day, I walked into school, still not feeling well, when-

"SIA!!" Something pink screamed, and glomped me.

"Ow-Sakura-off-can't-breath-ARGH!"

Sakura let go of me. "ARE YOU OK??"

'What do you think?"

"Yes?"

"NO! AND YOU JUST MADE IT WORSE!!" I screamed. Everyone looked at me.

_Five…_

…_four…_

…_three…_

…_two…_

…_one…_

…_zero._

"RUN FOR THE HILLS!" A junior screamed, and, within seconds, the hall was cleared.

Sakura blinked.

"Wow," I said.

"You've done it again, Sia,' Temari scolded me, popping up from nowhere.

"WTF-WHERE DID YOU COME FROM-NEARLY SCARED ME OUT OF MY WITS-HAS ITACHI BEEN TEACHING YOU MY FAMILY SECRET??"

She got a mysterious look on her face. "Maaaaaybeeeeee…"

"ITACHI!!" I screamed.

He appeared. 'Yes, darling little sister?"

"HAVE YOU BEEN GIVING TEMARI LESSONS ON HOW TO MAGICALLY APPEAR OUT OF NOWHERE??"

"No."

"THEN TELL ME HOW!!"

'It's not just an Uchiha skill. Sabakus have it too."

"WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?" I screamed, dropping to my knees for effect.

"Sia, you didn't get that skill because your…_creativity _replaced it."

'You say it like it's a bad thing."

'Sometimes it is."

"You can't trust anyone these days," I sniffed.

Suddenly Gaara appeared. I scowled.

"WHYYYYYYYY WORLD WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?" I sobbed.

"Sia," Sakura said.

"What?"

"Shut up."

"Nobody loves me,' I moaned, burying my hands in my face.

…ERRRRRRRRR, I mean my FACE in my HANDS.

(My bad)

(Seriously)

(Really, it is…)

(SHUT UP! STOP LAUGHING AT ME!!)

(I feel so unloved)

(I hope you know that)

* * *

Unhappily, I walked into my homeroom class, where I was greeted by my overenthusiastic fanboys telling me just HOW GLAD they were that I was SAFE, HAPPY, AND HEALTHY and that I had RETURNED TO THEM! (insert sobs of joy here)

Can anyone get peace in this place of hell?

The answer is NO. Study the above sentence for confirmation.

Ha ha HA.

Gai, our WONDERFUL HOMEROOM TEACHER FILLED WITH YOUTHFULNESS (gag) told us that WE YOUTHFUL PEOPLE were going to have some YOUTHFUL YOUTH BONDING TIME, whatever that means.

So we all got up and stood in a circle.

Gai explained (oh, a side notice; stick lots of YOUTH, UNYOUTHFUL, YOUTHFUL, and YOUTHFULNESS into these next words, and you'll get the full speech) that we would say three things; two of the statements would be false, and one would be the truth, BUT YOU CAN'T TELL THEM WHICH IS WHICH, and everyone else would have to guess which was the truth.

I stated to Gai that I didn't want to play, since everyone would know what would be my truth.

Then Gai gave me what I call the 'Unyouthful glare that means Gai is trying to youthfully glare but is unyouthfully failing' and told me, and I quote, 'That such a youthful person as myself could not be so unyouthful! He wouldn't unyouthfully fall for it!'

So, if you don't get what that means…

(You are dumb)

(No, not really, I love you people)

(Er…whoever you are)

IT MEANS I HAVE TO PLAY THE DAMN 'BONDING GAME'.

Sigh.

Itachi is going to die, because he made me come to school today.

DIEEEE!

I wish I had stayed home sick again today.

Woe is me.

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**End Author's Babble:**

**(yes, I have admitted to myself, with the help of others, that I do nothing but babble).**

**This chapter is fin.**

**Anyways...please tell me what you think in a review, but NOT a flame**

**(i spell checked-ish on this one for you all)**

**because, as you all know (i hope) I am DEATHLY (OK not really) allergic to flames.**

**...OK I just don't like them and I WON'T take them.**

**End story.**

**REVIEW!**

**DARNIT!**

**Peace, love, and ja ne,**

**MaybelleTheRAWRDragon and Sia-chan**


	18. The Ultimate Confusion of Fans

**Okay, hi, guys.**

**Well...since we've passed the HUNDRED review (yesssssssss!!...you guys rock!) mark, I have decided that NEXT CHAP...**

**(drumroll please)**

**(ah yes, thank you)**

**...there will be EITHER Itachi/Mint fluff-ish OR Sia/Gaara fluff-ish.**

**You decided.**

**I'm letting you have total free reign on this one,**

**just bcuz u guys r just all awesome.**

**-coughs- Anyways...TO MY REVIEWERS!!**

**_REVIEWERS: Quintessentia _(Ok...thank you and YESSSS, CRACK IZZZZ GOODS! lol. Ahhhhh thanks I lurve winning. Lols.), _Animecherryblossem33, _(omg soooooooo sooooo sooo sorry it took foreva. I blame my parents. Jeez, yea, I would die if I was stuck with Gai. -sigh-)_ Mirochi, _(apparently whoever runs North Academy would, lol)_ Senbonzakura Kageyoshi 112, _(yup)_ vampireizzy, _(yes, well, we must hope, lol.)_ SakuraMoonAngel, _(thanks. Umm, I don't know. Ahhhhhh I feel loved now, thank you)._ The Only Sane One, _(Do you have me on author alert? Because (for some strange reason) when you're on author alert, APPARENTLY it gives you alerts of chapters from stories that have already been posted...instead of just new stories which is what I thought it did, until I was proven wrong so yeah. Anyways...I'm glad you...liked it??)_ KuriousK8D, _(xD )_ ChristinaAngel, _(Lol. Yes your reviews make me laugh, they are always so RANDOM. Woot! Umm...I don't even know what to reply to your review with)_ PugLuva _(nya...jeez commanding much?? lol)**

**Okay. SO, for some REALLY RANDOM REASON THAT I HAVE NO IDEA ABOUT, I went back and read ALL OF THE REVIEWS. Like, all 102 of them. And i nearly died laughing. I had a true ROFL moment...I started choking and coughing from laughing. Thank the lords for my sister who saved me. xD. **

**(the point of that rant was to say this: YOU ALL KICK ASS AND ROCK MY SOCKZZZZ! xD You guys are just 2 awesome-possum filled).**

**Disclaimer: Sia, the crazy middle random Uchiha. That's it. I don't even get to own the LAST NAME Uchiha. Sob.**

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Jerks, Fangirls, and Mean Teachers: The Joys of High School**_

**Chapter Eighteen-The Ultimate Confusion of Fanboys and Fangirls**

I really am going to gouge my eyes out one day.

…And I'll make sure Gai gets the blame for my suicide.

(Mwahaha, I am so evil!)

(…Ish)

(…OK FINE I GIVE UP I'M NOT YOU WIN HAPPY??)

(Good)

So…let me give you a lay out of the circle.

Gai, Lee, Danner, random fanboy, random fanboy, fangirl of Gaara's, another fangirl, another fangirl, fanboy, fanboy, fanboy, fanboy, my crazy friend Mint who Itachi has a secret crush on (but won't admit it to himself), Neji, Gaara, me (-faints-), Temari, crazy psycho person I barely know, Citra Lenning, one of Mint's friend, fangirl, fanboy, fanboy, fanboy, fangirl, fanboy of Neji (LOL!), ummmm…some creepy dude who was leering at EVERYONE!, Kabuto (I really hate this loser…he tried to kiss me. He's such a gross person. But Gaara sent him flying…MY HERO!), fangirl, fanboy, fangirl, fangirl, fangirl, fangirl, fanboy, and then back to Gai.

…Whew. That took a lot out of me.

Hold on, let me recuperate.

…OK, I'm good now.

(Sorry for any in-connivance)

People went, blah, blah, blah, blah…and then it was Temari's turn.

"Ummm…let's see…I have NEVER, IN MY WHOLE LIFE, thought about strangling my two brothers-"

Gaara glared. I NEARLY swooned.

(Yeah, see the NEARLY? …Er good. OK. –coughs-)

"-I have saved some poor, innocent bystanders from Sia's Death from the Deepest Pits of Hell Glare-"

I glared. Harshly. People whimpered.

"-and I love penguins."

Silence. Some fanboy spoke up, nearly swooning as he stared at me. "The second one."

"Correct-o."

I BRIEFLY went into the little emo corner reserved especially for us little emo Uchihas.

…Therefore, rightly and justified-ly-ish named the Uchiha Emo Corner.

UEC for short.

Or, sometimes, even my own special corner…

SBUSECWEAEN.

(Sia Brit Uchiha's Special Emo Corner With Extra, Added EmoNess)

(Creative, yes, I know)

(Ha! Itachi's wrong! My creativeness is NOT a bad thing!)

(Humph)

"YOUTHFUL SIA UCHIHA! IT IS YOUR YOUTHFUL TURN!"

"Oh sorry. I just spaced out."

Temari snorted.

I elbowed her.

"Uh…let's see…I'm ABSA-BLOODY-LUTELY ADDICTED TO MILK-BLOODY FRICKIN' HELL-er, sorry Gai-sensei…"

Everyone stared at me. My left eye spazzed.

"Ummm…for a whole month, I was actually calm and not hyper…"

Temari snorted again.

I elbowed her again.

"And I think that my brothers' don't deserve to be graced with my presence."

Silence.

Then,

"I HEARD THAT!" Sasuke's voice shouted from down the hall.

…Wtf??

"SHUT UP FOOLISH LITTLE BROTHER!" Itachi yelled from two floors up.

…?!#&??

'SHUT UP YOU TWO! MY CLASS IS TRYING TO DO SOMETHING!" I yelped.

'WEEEEEELLLLLLL, SOR-RIE!' Itachi screamed.

I mumbled something.

Everyone blinked.

"…Uh…number three," A fangirl said.

"WRONG,' I announced happily.

They all had 'WTF?' looks on their faces.

"…One…?"

"WRRRRRRRROOOONNNNNNNGGGGGG."

Silence.

"There's absolutely NO POSSIBLE WAY that you were not hyper for a WHOLE MONTH," Temari said, jaw dropping to the floor.

"Dare," I said simply.

Several fanboys fainted.

A feral grin came over my face. "Gaara, your turn."

"Hnn, hnn, hnn."

Gai, still in a state of shock about my round, just stared. As someone opened to their mouth to protest, I said simply, "The second one," knowing exactly what he was talking about.

Gaara nodded.

Fangirls fainted.

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**...another random fanboy, fangirl, fanboy, fangirl...**

**Oh hey guys.**

**Sorry didn't see (ish??) you there.**

**Anyways...please tell me what you thought of the story**

**DON'T FORGET TO TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT: Itachi/Mint fluff, or Sia/Gaara fluff (heck, I'll even try Sasuke/Sakura... but that would be kinda hard right now).**

**No flames, alright peoples?**

**Great.**

**This has been another production of _Sia, RAWR, and Maybelle INC._**

**Peace, love, and ja ne,**

**MaybelleTheRAWRDragon**

**Panda-sama**

**and**

**Sia-chan**


	19. OMFG!

**Hello, everyone. -waves earnestly- Lol...anyways, by popular demand, I bring you SiaxGaara fluff with a side of ItachixMint...**

**(there's not THAT much ItachixMint, so...yeah...)**

**Anyways, because everyone like, SIAxGAARA FLUFF...and responded promptly, I will have more SiaxGaara fluff next chapter**

**(yessssssssss...)**

**Anyways. REVIEWERS...**

**Me and Gaara 4evr: _Lol...is this soon enough?_**

**ChristinaAngel: _I'm not saying random is a bad thing...it's really not. So did I...That line should go into the Line Hall of Fame, lol. It's ACTUALLY two lies and a truth. That's what the "game" is called... Two Lies and a Truth. Very inventive, don'tcha think? Lol FLUFF!_**

**ReimeinoAkatsuki: _eeeeeeeppppppiiiiiiiicccccccccccccc. Lol. I loved that conversation very muchio._**

**Kyra-Mitsu: _LOL I LOVED THAT MOVIE SO MUCH! xD -heart- I can see it now... +NEJI HYUUGA FANBOYS, UNITE! TOGETHER, WE WILL WHEN OUR BELOVED'S HEART!+ Mwahahaha._**

**Senbonzakura Kageyoshi 112: _UP. da TE. dd._**

**PugLuva: _Yes, it was, wasn't it?? I hope this chapter suffices your GaaraxSia fluff demands._**

**Animecherryblossem: _Well so did i! l. o. l. n. e. s. s. Wow, that was a LOOOOOOONG review talking abot GaaraxSia vs. SasukexSakura fluff! I applaud you on that! That takes skillz! I do that sooooo much (er, forgetting what I was talking about, I mean), so no worries._**

**Pandastacia: _Sorry, I did the opposite. Sob. ...What do you mean, Sia is your hero...ine?_**

**Miorochi: _All will be revealed this chap. How did she know what he was saying? She lives with Sasuke and Itachi, c'mon!_**

**SakuraMoonAngel: _Lol. I do that with my family sometimes._**

**OooooooooK...**

**Anyways.**

**...I just forgot what I was going to say...crap.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing, I own nothing!**

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Jerks, Fangirls, and Mean Teachers: The Joys of High School**_

**Chapter Nineteen-OMFG!**

Homeroom ended, along came L.A. and Health.

BOOOOOOORRRRRRRRIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGGGG.

Then…came the prize of the day.

_Gym._

With Gai.

For the second time every day for the rest of my life (ish).

OK, so here's the layout on what we do in gym.

a). Attendance.

b). Watch as Gai and Lee have a sob fest.

c). Run fifteen laps.

d). Watch as Gai and Lee have ANOTHER sob fest.

e). Free time for the rest of the period because Gai is too busy watching his prized student to care about anything the rest of us did.

I waltzed over to where Gaara was sitting. "Hi, emo-panda!"

He glared at me.

I frowned at him.

Things have been (mostly) the same since the kiss. We don't treat each other differently, and we act like normal friends…

Er, at least, how normal we were as friends BEFORE the kiss.

Which wasn't that normal anyways.

Thinking about made me blush, so I plopped down next to him and semi-hid my face.

Silence followed, which wasn't exactly bad, because I could watch Itachi flirt with Mint (she wasn't even in this class…she just had something to deliver to Gai, which she never GOT too) without being distracted.

Let me tell ya…it was HILARIOUS. Mint would flush every time Itachi said something and, when she flushed, he would smirk, causing her to flush more, causing him to smirk more, and so on and so forth.

"I wonder if Itachi enjoys tomatoes as much as Sasuke does," I said out of the blue.

"Hnn?" Gaara said.

"Well, Itachi's flirting with Mint, and she's like, as red as a tomato-"

"WHAT? TOMATO? WHERE?"

"Shut up, Sasuke I wasn't talking to you!"

"ANYWAYS…she's as red as a tomato, and he looks like he wants to eat her."

Gaara grunted.

Which meant, "Shut up Sia, I don't want to hear about your brothers' dirty minds" or something like that.

'OK, Sorry Gaara," I said cheerfully.

He blinked.

"Hnn."

Which meant, "Thanks for figuring mine out.'

It took a while to figure out what he meant.

"Oh, you mean the two lies and one truth game? Yeah, it was pretty easy to figure out that you were lying when you said, 'I'm not emo' and 'I don't like Temari' and that you were telling the truth when you said 'I like Pocky'."

"Hnn."

Which actually, this time, really did mean "Hnn."

I hugged him.

"Hnn."

I smiled.

"SIA! YOU ARE TOO YOUNG TO BE COURTED!" Itachi suddenly screamed.

…WTF IS WRONG WITH MY BROTHERS!

'Shut UP 'TAICHI I'M JUST GIVING HIM A RIENDLY HUG! AND YOU CAN'T CONTROL ME!"

"WANNA BET?"

Ah I love my brothers.

* * *

Finally, Lunch.

I was sitting outside on the stone steps just minding my own business-

(don't roll your eyes at me! Humph!)

-when Gaara came over and sat next to me.

"Hnn."

_Can I join you?_

"You already did."

"Hnn."

_Thank you._

"You are welcome, pillow."

"…"

_Psycho._

"That's me!"

"Hnn," He said, with something that, had it not been Gaara, would've been a smile, on his face.

_Yes._

I, too, smiled and ruffled Gaara 's hair. He glared at me. I grinned at him, sticking my tongue out.

He stared at it.

I swallowed.

_What the…_

He looked at me, leaned in, and-

"SIAAAAAAAAAAA-CHAAAAAAYYYYYYYYNNNN!"

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**Lol, poor Sia, she didn't get her kiss from Gaara.**

**Sad tidings, very sad tidings.**

**REVIEW AND THEY MIGHT KISS (again ish (if Itachi or Sasuke don't interrupt) )**

**No flames...**

**HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU ALL THIS??**

**Apparntly, a lot.**

**Peace, love, and ja ne,**

**MaybelleTheRAWRDragon**

**Panda-sama**

**Sia-Hyper-Chan**


	20. Liars in the Gym and Kisses in the Hall

**Hello everyone.**

**I'm back, after my self-control-trying-"vacation".**

**And ready to hand you another chapter of _The Joys of High School_ on a pretty silver platter.**

**Reviewers.**

**Me and Gaara 4evr: Mmm. Yes. Poor Sia.**

**vampireizzy: Lol. They will get it...soon... -laughs evilly- **

**PugLuva: YES! COOKIE! -eats it like a food-starved-crazy-psycho chipmunk and laughs- Er. Yes. Someone (may) be dying soon.**

**Hoshi-Naito: Yes. Scaring people is a fav hobby of mine. It's fun. Ummmm...no I don't hate Tobi he's just someone there who is easy for Sia to be pissed at. HEY, I LIKE Hidan! -frowns- Er. Well. Randomness certainly does that. YES FOR BOREDOMNESS (ish) ! Oh, Ihave that ALL PLANNED OUT. -rubs hands together evilly- It involves a steel room with no windows and doors, a chalk board, and...OROICHMARU, JIRIAYA, AND KAKASHI! Mwahahahaha! ('hnn' is a language that only a select few can understand, and a fewer select few that can speak it. It can mean anything. It's the body language/facial expressions that matter the most). OK I am done rambling now...**

**Senbonzakura 112: WHO SAID IT WAS NARUTO, HUH??**

**Pandastacia: Oh. OK (i wasn't referring to the 'hero...ine!' part. Just wondering why you were calling her a hero...ine). Hmmm...I'd have to say they're equal, because we ALL know the Uchihas are born with unsolvable craziness.**

**Baka78: There are many ways...**

**FANGismine: MWAHAHAHAHAHA! FREEDOM! Anyways...no worries. Plan: Get My Annoying Ice Cold Jerk Brother With My Best Friend Sakura will commense shortly after Gaara and Sia are together. Ahem. WHICH WILL BE SOON, BTW!**

**Animecherryblossem33: Alright, I'm not alone! It has to do with the fact that _they are destined to be happily together_ (HA!) and the other fact that _she lives with two 'Hnn' masters_. **

**SakuraMoonAngel: Soon. Very soon. Maybe next chapter...maybe the chapter after that.**

**Miorochi: YOU'LL HAVE TO READ TO FIND OUT! (yesssssss I didn't have to go back seven times to see how to spell ur s/n! I RULEZ ish!)**

**Kyra-Mitsu: LOL YES! U R SO RIGHT! I never thought of that b4 tho...hmmmmmmmm interesting, very inter-es-ting.**

**Princess Skyand'r: IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD (ish)!!**

**Disclaimer: I can ride my bike with no handlebars, but I CANNOT own Naruto.**

**('I can ride my bike with no handlebars' is a quote from the song _Handlebars _by Flobots. I don't own that either)**

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Jerks, Fangirls, and Mean Teachers: The Joys of High School**_

**Chapter Twenty-Liars in the Gym and Kisses in the Hall**

"AAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHH MOOOOOONNNNNKKKKKIIIIIIIEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSS!" I screamed, pounding my fists on the stone as Gaara hastily retreated to his original spot as Sakura came running towards us, waving some piece of paper.

"SIA! YOU WILL _NEVER_ GUESS WHAT I KNOW!" She screamed loudly.

"WHAT DID YOU KNOW THAT IS MAKING ME REALLY MAD??" I said, still very mad.

"ITACHI AND MINT ARE MAKING OUT IN THE GYM!"

"_WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT??" _I yelped, not sure I just heard her right.

Itachi…my brother…and Mint…Sakura's cousin…gym…making out…

"HA YES I WAS RIGHT!" I screamed, pumping my fist in the air.

Sakura had reached us by now.

"What were you right about?" She wanted to know.

"I KNEW IT! I KNEW ITACHI LIKED MINT!" I said triumphantly, grinning.

"Oh. Oooookaaaaayyyyy."

"Hnn," Gaara said.

I turned around and saw the glint in his eyes.

I smiled, kissed him on the cheek, grabbed my stuff, and headed for the gym.

Itachi was going to get an earful.

* * *

"ITACHI! YOU LIAR!" I screamed, kicking open the gym doors and flicking on the lights, my groupies behind me.

OK, they weren't really my groupies. Just Sasuke, Sakura, Temari, Deidara, and Tobi.

Yes.

I really do wish I had groupies.

I feel sad now.

Mint shrieked, falling onto the bleachers. Itachi just looked like his normal self.

"Hello foolish little siblings,' He said, fixing his clothes.

"MY EYES!' I shrieked, briefly covering them.

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Why are you here?" Itachi asked Sasuke.

"She dragged me here," He replied.

"Hnn."

"Hnn."

"Hn-'

"SHUT UP YOU TWO!!" I said, stomping my foot, annoyed by the fact that I was being ignored. "ITACHI! WHY DID YOU LIE TO ME? I THOUGHT WE HAD A BOND??" I whined.

Mint was trying to sneak out. I wasn't going to have that, either. "NO GOING ANYWHERE UNTIL I GET MY QUESTIONS ANSWERED!" I thundered.

Sakura stared at me. Tobi hid behind Deidara.

"I didn't lie to you, Sia," Itachi said pleasantly.

"BUT YOU SAID-"

"I didn't, at the time."

"LIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

"Hnn."

"Oh, hi Gaar-WHEN DID YOU GET HERE??" I yelped, surprised.

"Hnn." He grabbed me and pulled me away.

"GAARA! LET GO!" I protested.

He dropped me, and glared at me. "Hnn."

"…You're mad that I left you?"

"Hnn."

"I'm sorry."

"Hnn."

"WELL! I had to-"

"Hnn."

"NO! I had to do it at that INSTANT!"

He glared again.

"Stop glarrrrrrrrrrrring at me," I whined.

'I hate it when you whine," He said.

"Well, I hate it when you-OMFG! YOU SPOKE! WHERE'S TEMARI!"

"…"

"…You ruined it."

"…"

"I DIDN'T RUIN IT! SHUT U- oh wait you can't you're not speaking."

He glared.

"What? It's true?"

More glaring.

"Please stop glaring."

Glare.

"YOU ARE GETT-"

He kissed me.

When he pulled back, I probably had a totally werid expression on my face.

But, apparntly, he liked it, because he smirked and kissed me again.

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**Hee hee.**

**Monkeys.**

**REVIEW!!**

**REVIEW!!**

**REVIEW!!**

**(this monkey-authoress OK no I am NOT a monkey...but I like them...they're ka-ute!! needs reviews)**

**NO FLAMES!!**

**NO FLAMES!!**

**NO FLAMES!!**

**ThAnKs GuYs.**

**Peace, love, and ja ne,**

**MaybelleTheRAWRDragon**

**The Hyperactive middle Uchiha**

**The Oldest Uchiha**

**The Youngest, Tomato-Obsessed Uchiha**

**Saku-chan**

**PANDA-SAMA!!**

**The Choco Haruno (coughcoughMintcoughcough)**


	21. Boredom and the LA Assignment

**Hi everyone. **

**I'm back with more _The Joys of High School._ **

**Sooooo...here I need to insert an apology.**

**_I didn't write a chapter with Itachi/Mint and/or Sia/Gaara and/or pre-Sasuke/Sakura._**

**This is basically another "random filler". **

**...But I thought it was funny, so I wrote it anyway. **

**I hope you like it as much as I do.**

**REVIEWERS!**

**Pandastacia: Lol. Heaven? Yeah for hero...ines!**

**Me and Gaara 4evr: Lol. YAHS!**

**Senbonzakura Kageyoshi 112: WOO!**

**Kyra-Mitsu: No, but next chapter probably will. This chapter is...random nonsense. 9but I think it's funneh...)**

**vampireizzy: Lol. Kiss chant time!**

**cocogirl198: FORWARDNESS? FROM GAARA? LE GASP! THE WORLD IS ENDING!**

**Miorochi: Double awesomeness!**

**Baka78: Well monkies are awesome. **

**FANGismine: WOO! -waves banner of coolness for freedom (ish) people- Lol, heh heh heh. YESUM!**

**00Midnight Siren00: NEW PERSON (?) ! YESUM! Welcome to the family, lol. YAY YOU LIKE DIT I FEEL SO AWESOME NOW...oops forgot to turn off caps heh heh heh...**

**Deidara-Ani-chan: Third times the charm, lol. No worries, I've read stories like five times over. They never get old. **

**IMPORTANT (ish) AUTHOR'S NOTE: OK so I based this chapter off a little side ficcy I wrote for _The Joys of High School_ which had nothing really to do with the plotline...so if anyone wants to know what I based it off of, ask and ye shall recieve (lol)!**

**Disclaimer: NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU? NO!**

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Jerks, Fangirls, and Mean Teachers: The Joys of High School**_

**Chapter Twenty-One: Boredom and the L.A. Assignment**

OK, so Gaara and I are now like, er…

…_crickets_, I forgot what I was going to say!

(I guess no one can be a genius all the time)

Oh.

Right-

(I had a Naruto moment)

-dating.

SQUEE!

(I'm dancing right now, if you hadn't guessed)

"Alright everyone," Kakashi said. "Sit down and fill this out." He began to pass the papers out.

It was the next day. Itachi had nearly had a heart attack when he walked out of the gym to find us kissing.

Temari'd cheered.

Sasuke'd fainted.

So, now…er, however many of us there were, were sitting in L.A. with a little form-quiz thing in front of us.

"Don't ask," Kakashi grunted. "The principal gave it to me."

"Hmmmm," The class said.

_

* * *

___

Understanding What Goes Through Teens' Minds Better:

_The Survey, Part Four, written by Tsunade, Orochimaru, and Jiriaya_

Name: _**Sia Uchiha**_

_**Please answer each question appropriately and as fully as possible. Thank you.**_

_Which color do you find more attractive: Red or Blue?_

_**Red.**_

_What do you like in your teachers?_

_**Them not being Gai.**_

_Do you like lunch when it is?_

_**Lunch is fine. The lunch ladies are NOT.**_

_Do you enjoy North Academy?_

_**Hmmmm…that depends…Yes, I guess, most of the time.**_

_WHO'S BETTER, Jiriaya or Orochimaru?_

…_**Kakashi.**_

_Is Tsunade a good health teacher?_

_**Ummm, yes. I'm probably the only one who learns from her classes though. HI TSUNADE! IT'S SIA!! HI! –waves frantically-**_

_Who's your homeroom teacher? How do you get along with them?_

_**Gai. Horribly.**_

_Write the first thing that comes to mind after each word pair._

_Mountains; green._

_**GAI'S EVIL GREEN SPANDEX MOUNTAIN LAIR HE'S GOING TO USE WHILE TAKING OVER THE WORLD.**_

_Orange; food._

_**Naruto's ramen.**_

_Remote; Black._

_**Can I turn Itachi on and off?**_

_Blue; dinner._

_**OMG OMG! SASUKE'S HAIR!**_

_Poetry; misunderstanding_

_**When Sasuke tried to write a poem in third grade…**_

'_**Hnn Aa'**_

'_**Hnn aa aa aa hnn aa hnn aa**_

_**Aa Aa Aa Hnn Hnn**_

_**I like tomatoes'**_

_School; chaos_

_**My friends.**_

_Now we're going to write a phrase, and you have to finish it._

"_I need counseling because…"_

"…_**everyone thinks I'm crazy. I do, too."**_

"_North Academy is, to me…"_

"…_**an interesting experience filled with **__RAMEN! _

_**NARUTO GET OFF MY PAPER!**_

_NEVER!_

"_I hang out with…"_

"…_**the crazy and (probably) emotionally unstable peeps."**_

_Lastly, give your thoughts on how North Academy is friendly with teenages._

_**Kakashi.**_

_**Drama class.**_

_**NOT OROCHIMARU! (he's stalking my brother…)**_

_**Anko.**_

* * *

I handed my paper to Kakashi.

He raised his visible eyebrow.

"Hmmm," he said.

Everyone had looked up and was watching me now.

I grinned at them.

They all gulped.

I went and sat down.

The minutes ticked by.

I got bored. There was NOTHING to do.

I latched on to Gaara when he finished. "Paaaaannnnnndaaaaaa."

"…"

"_Panda."_

"Aa."

"PANDA!"

"Sia Uchiha, lower your voice!"

"Sorry Kakashi-sensei."

'Hmmm."

"…Panda."

"Stop bothering me."

"Buuuuuut, Pandaaaaaaa…"

"WHAT?"

"I'm bored."

Gaara sighed, rolling his eyes at me.

I grinned.

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**Just another random day in Kakashi's L.A. class.**

**Yeah.**

**This chapter had no real _point_**

**(does this story? um...probably not)**

**but, if you're reading this, that means you didn't get bored of it and stopped reading halfway through.**

**GOOD FOR YOU!**

**For those of you who didn't really like this chapter, I hope to be getting a new chapter up within the next two days**

**(Sia/Gaara Itachi/Mint!!)**

**so please leave reviews so I can post it faster.**

**I WANT 10 REVIEWS BEFORE I EVEN START THINKING ABOUT POSTING AGAIN!**

**Yes I'm get demanding...**

**GET OVER IT!**

**REVIEW!**

**NOT**

**A**

**FLAME!**

**Luvs,**

**MaybelleTheRAWRDragon**


	22. Anko, Midget Anko, and the Uchiha Bros

**OK so hi everyone, yes, I'm back, yes, I missed all of you too.**

**I would've gotten this typed up earlier, I was j ust laughing my guts out at something really funneh.**

**xD (--)**

**Heh...**

**Reviewers...OK so seventeen came in for last chap. Twenty for this chap before I update again?? -wink wink-**

**(seriously...if I don't get twenty reviews I will WAIT until I do to update.)**

**vampireizzy: Hmmm. Yes. Sasuke has no interests at all...we might get to see Sasuke's answer to the quiz if I am persuaded enough. wink, wink.**

**FANGismine: Hmmmm.**

**Me and Gaara 4evr: OMFG! -spots Gai- -faints from his pure ugliness/weridness-**

**Kura and Hana: ...I'm talking to Kura...right? Or...both of you? I don't know...I'm confused...anyways...YESUM I'M GLAD YOU THOUGHT IT WAS HILARIOUS AND THAT YOU LIKED IT! xD.**

**cRaZyGuRL093: Yes, well, we all know Sasuke's only good at a select few things. Lol.**

**omgwho.amigain: L.A. is language arts. Its a class I have...a writing class.**

**TheDemonMistress: I DID say it would be so...**

**Animecherryblossem33: Ah. All is made clear...ish.**

**Quintessentia:** **Your the ONLY 1 who pointed out the Itachi thing! I THOUGHT I MADE THAT FUNNEH!**

**Deidara-Ani-chan: Yesum.**

**Miorochi; Do that all the time too.**

**Baka78: xD. A monkey for a brother? Coolio. lol.**

**Senbonzakura Kageyoshi 112: Lol, I tried my best.**

**Pandastacia: Lol...NVRM! u mentioned the itachi thing too...WASN'T THAT FUNNEH? I thought it was...OK going to shut up now. **

**The Only Sane One: ...was that a comment towards ME freaking out? I'm confused...**

**00Midnight Siren00: ...I wouldn't know xD. Well, sometimes, I guess.**

**Kyra-Mitsu: Lol, I laughed when I read ur review. Tell ur sister: MINE.**

**OK, so, remember...TWENTY. REVIEWS. Make me a happy lad (coughcoughgirlcoughcough) and REVIEW! I KNOW I probably have over twenty people reading each chapter, because of the amount of story alert e-mails I get. Y'know which ones I'm talking about...SO REVIEW DARNIT!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. NOT EVEN MY OWN POCKET LINT!**

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Jerks, Fangirls, and Mean Teachers: The Joys of High School**_

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Anko, Midget Anko, and the Uchiha Brothers**

"ALRIGHT! GO!" Anko shouted loudly.

I collapsed on the floor.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, SIA UCHIHA!" She screamed. "IMPROV! IMPROV! IMPROV! NOW!"

"Buuuuuuuut…" I whined. "I'm tired."

"GO GO GO GO GO GO!"

"OK OK!" I said, getting up (with the aid of Temari). "LET'S GO TEAM…1! Tayuya…we need a team name."

"Ok, Miss Team Leader," She said, joking.

"hmmmmmmmmm,' Everyone in my team said, just to please me.

"YES! WE WILL COMPLETE THIS WITH THE YOUTHFULNESS OF-"

"SHUT UP!!" I screamed almost as loud as Anko.

Silence.

"WAY TO GO, UCHIHA!" Anko called to me.

"THANKS!" I yelled back.

Temari rolled her eyes at me.

"SHUT UP! NO ROLLING YOUR EYES AT ME…YES I AM AWARE THAT YOU WEREN'T SPEAKING…hey why was I yelling all of that?"

"Because the author forgot to turn caps lock off and was too lazy to go back and do it," Tenten said in one of those bored voices.

"Right."

"IMPROV!" Sakura yipped happily. "Now!"

"Right…" I said again.

"What should we play…"

"…"

"…"

'TAXI!" We all yelled at once.

"Schweet," I said as we set up the set for Taxi-a skinny table in the back, two chairs in the back.

"Random pick…ummm…Mint. Tayuya. Kin. Ino. GO!" I yelled.

"She's turning into Anko…" Ino whispered.

"I HEARD THAT!"

"MAGGOT!"

"…" I dotted, sweatdropping.

"YOUTH!"

"Lee SHUT UP!" One of his friends yelled.

When he did so, I screamed ,"YES! THANK YOU!"

Lee started sobbing.

"I think you hurt his feelings…" Temari said.

I started, surprised. "You care?"

"Nope."

Typical Temari response.

"Hmmm."

* * *

The bell rung.

"FREEEEEEEDOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!' I cried happily, giggling like a mad person.

Even though I really AM mad…

An arm wrapped around my waist, spun my around, and lips were placed on top of mine.

I smiled into the kiss.

Gaara smirked as we broke apart.

Naruto whisteled.

I threw a book at him.

It hit him on the head.

He cried.

I laughed.

Sakura laughed.

Hinata fussed over him.

Sasuke glared at Gaara.

Gaara glared back.

"ENOUGH WITH THE GLARES!" I said. I turned back to Gaara, kissed him again. "See ya later," I said, heading off in the direction of Itachi's car.

"Hnn."

I smiled.

* * *

Something loud, annoying, and beeping woke me up.

I cracked an eyelid open.

_Beep beep beep be-_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!"

"That was in my ear."

_Beep beep beep._

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM!" I demanded.

He raised an eyebrow. "I'm your brother. I have a right to-"

"ITACHI! OUT! NOW!" I screamed.

He left.

_Beep beep beep._

I slammed a fist on my alarm clock and climbed out of bed.

I felt like crap.

Again.

My eyes aimlessly wandered over to the calendar. The first week of October. Great.

I sighed, and looked at the clock.

_**7:55.**_

"…HOLY MONKIES AND ALL THAT'S GOOD FOR THE EARTH!' I yelped, running out of bed and into my closet.

"ITACHI!"

"WHAT?"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP EARLIER?"

"…You wouldn't get up."

"SO??"

"…" He didn't answer.

My brothers really are human ice blocks (definition: having no idea how to interact socially…poor Itachi and Sasuke. They'll never survive in the real world).

I came running out of my room. "ALRIGHT! LET'S GO!" I said.

"Hnn."

"Hnn."

"…Why do you always answer with a 'hnn'?"

"Hnn."

"Hnn."

I sweatdropped.

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**OK for those of you who DON'T know what improv is, I'll put some "facts" here because I will probably be mentioning it again in the story.**

**a). It is awesome, and you should like it.**

**b). It's...games? Basically. Well...**

**c). You make up stuff on the spot. Therein lies the phrase "improv it". Don't worry about it, just 'improv' it.**

**d). It's REALLY fun...**

**More info? Go look it up...It's hilarious to watch..**

**Oh, wait.**

**e). _Who's Line is it Anyway?_ is an improv show.**

**REVIEW!**

**NO FLAMIES!**

**Peace,**

**MaybelleTheRAWRDragon**


	23. Uchihas have Weird Conversations

**Hiya, everyone.**

**_The person (s) who gives me review #'s 200-205 gets a chapter dedicated to them...and...something else of their choosing. Oneshot dedicated towards them? Sure, why not...Deciding parts of the next chapter? Maybe. Sneak peak towards a chapter? Hmmm..._**

**SO REVIEW ME!**

**Hmmm.**

**Reviewers: _Me and Gaara 4evr. _Animecherryblossem33. _RedemptionLost_. Baka78. _Kyra-Mitsu. _The Only Sane One. _waveblader213. _Senbonzakura Kageyoshi 112. _garretluver. _Pandastacia. _FANGismine. _00Midnight Siren00. _eyezue66613. _ChristinaAngel.**

**All reviewers mentioned above will be replied to in a 'Review Reply' (oh the irony) to their reply (more irony!) for last chapter.**

**...Whoa that sounded really official.**

**COOL! (except the irony parts...)**

**...Please feel free to PM me back in regards to my reply, if you have a question or whatever.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the ideas in my head, the plot for this story, and Sia and the other OCs that appear in this story. MONKIES!**

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Jerks, Fangirls, and Mean Teachers: The Joys of High School**_

**Chapter Twenty-Three-Uchihas have Weird Conversations**

Got to school.

Walked into school.

Freaked out because…WTF? SHIKAMARU WAS HANGING OUT WITH TEMARI!

Excuse me…let me faint here.

_Thud._

Sorry.

My initial shock is over.

"WHAT THE MONKEY?"

Er…never mind.

Temari looked at me weirdly. Shikamaru said, "Troublesome."

"Sia, do you have to shout every five seconds?" Sakura said, books in hand.

"YES!" I shouted.

Sasuke walked in, looked at Sakura, and _slightly_ blushed.

But it was STILL a blush.

So I felt the need to point it out.

"Sasuke…why are you blushing?"

He glared at me.

Still blushing.

"Ha ha ha, teme's blushing! It's one for the books!"

"NARUTO WHEN DID YOU GET HERE?"

"…Five seconds ago."

"…Hmmm. Whatever."

Itachi rolled his eyes.

…WHAT? Itachi wasn't even IN the previous scene!

…Odd…

PEOPLE ARE PLAYING WITH MY MIND!

NO!

Er.

Anyways.

"Why are you blushing Sasuke?"

"I'M NOT BLUSHING!" Sasuke snapped.

"…Teme just yelled?"

"NARUTO, YOU LITTLE-"

"Language, little brother," Itachi ruffled Sasuke's hair.

"GET THE-"

"LANGUAGE!" I yelled this time.

"-FUCK OFF ME!'

"Sasuke, you're grounded. No tomatoes for a month."

"WHAT? YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"

"…Yes I can. I'm older."

"…does that mean I can ground him too?"

"No, Sia."

"Why not?"

"Because you would abuse the power."

"…You abuse it all the time!"

"Yes, but I abuse it _appropriately_."

"…Is there even such a thing?"

"I dunno."

"Then I'm not grounded?"

"Ha. You wish."

"B-but-_I-TA-CHI!_"

"Whoa…did Sasu just whine?"

"_DON'T CALL ME SASU!'_

"Hmmm…I think so."

"I didn't know that it was even POSSIBLE for Sasu to whine."

"_**STOP CALLING ME SASU!**_"

"…But it's your nickname.'

"Uchihas don't HAVE nicknames!"

"I do."

"But you're not a normal Uchiha."

Silence.

Then;

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"Calm down, Sia-"

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! HE JUST MADE FUN OF ME!"

The bell rung.

None of us paid attention to it.

We didn't have to.

It was Free Day.

Free Day happens once a month. Instead of not coming to school so the teachers can work together, we still have to come to school (plus we get the other days off too…) and check in with our teachers, but we can basically do WHATEVER we want…as long as we stay at school.

"Yes, but-" Tenten said, trying to stop me from killing Sasuke.

"…Sasuke, that just added another three weeks onto your grounding," Itachi dead-panned.

"WHAT?" He screamed.

Tenten, Temari, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tayuya (when did she get here?), Mint (…) and Kin (…WHERE DO THESE PEOPLE COME FROM??) dragged me away, towards the drama room.

Temari, Sakura, and I ALWAYS spend Free days in the drama room with Anko. All our teachers have to do is peek in and we'll (usually) be sitting there, talking the day away.

Not today.

Today, I was about ready to wring Sasuke's neck and drag him all the way across the world.

I said so to Mint.

"Note to self…Sia needs counseling…" Temari said.

"…_I_ need counseling? Look who's talking to herself!"

Everyone stared at me.

"…Did you not get that…?"

"We got it."

"Then-"

"It was stupid."

I pouted.

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**I love the saying 'What the Monkey'**

**It's SO cool.**

**Tee hee.**

**(REVIEW, DARNIT!)**

**(...why do I always have to bribe people into reviewing?)**

**Ah, the Uchihas and their crazinezz.**

**Crack is good.**

**REVIEW!**

**NO**

**FLAMES**

**DARNIT!**

**Peace, luv, and ja ne, **

**MaybelleTheRAWRDragon**


	24. Oh It's YOU

_**OK so I changed my mind on the 'review bribe'. If u r reviewer # 200, 205, or 210 u can chose one of two: Oneshot written by me 'for' u, or a dedicated chapter towards u. I'm 2 la-z 4 the rest.**_

**Hi everyone. Sorry for my long-ish absence. I've been...busy... -shifty eyes-**

**Oh and there won't be another update on this for about 2 weeks bcuz i will be on vacation. Yayz!**

**Since, by the time chapter twenty-five rolls around, I will have over two hundred reviews (hopefully...pwease? -puppy dog eyes-) a new character will appear next chapter. Oooooh...exciting? Maybe...ish. Next chapter will cultivate a huge turning point in the story. O.O**

**REVIEWERS:**

**00MidnightSiren00: -dances with you- Ooooooh, a 'love'! How many of those do I get a chapter?**

**eyezue66613: Counselingfun! That's why I write about it all the time! -happy face- Yes I messed up and I'm DAMN PROUD OF IT! ...And, yes, I got it.**

**vampireizzy: ...list? What list? Review list? I'm confused. WHAT THE MONKIES!**

**Pandastacia: Lol. YOSH FOR EVIL LAUGHTER! Mwahahaha...itz awesome. Anyways...who's more mentally retarded? Me equals confused. yeah...I wish i had free days too. sob.**

**Miorochi: Deidara will show up soon, don't worry! Dei is SOOOOOO cute. Anyone who doesn't like Dei, not even the little least bit, is weird and strange...**

**Senbonzakura Kageyoshi 112: -smiley face-**

**garretluver: Awwwww thank u.**

**Baka 78: Lol, can't you...? May have contest about that later on, must keep that in mind, lol. Oh, don't we all. BAD SASUKE!**

**jaberjazz: well here ya go!**

**Lost-and-not-found: Mwaahaha. Awesomicool. I say awesomicooliofantastcio. ...Don't ask, seriously. SIA NEEDS COUNSELING! Mwahahah...do you have the mental pictures? I am seeing them and they r funny. Mental images r always one of three things: weird, funny, or...something you DIDN'T need to see.**

**FANGismine: ...Alright will do; ;)**

**Kyra-Mitsu: i -heart- whales.**

**The Only Sane One; And that's the way it is with all of my chapters...am trying to fix the 'short' part (well, there are...exceptions.)**

**PugLuva; Ah, no worries! Camp is filled with awesomness. Hmmm...why do reviews always say the same things...??**

**Minion 101: Yes...ah flames...they are hate reviews, basically. 'You suck' 'you're story sucks' 'why do you write this crap' that sort of thing.**

**ChristinaAngel: Mwahahahaha. Cleverness is my best quality...since the rest of them are weird... -coughs- Anyways...I love that line. It was a favorite last chapter (what, no random review this time?)**

**OK. So that only took forever, but I feel it is my duty to er yeah I'm gonna shut up now and get on with the story...**

**Disclaimer: NO, DAMMIT!**

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Jerks, Fangirls, and Mean Teachers: The Joys of High School**_

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Oh. It's YOU.**

So, the overall of free day; I basically spent the whole day pouting in the drama classroom, sitting in a corner, head bowed, mumbling things incoherently under my breath.

They went a little something like this (as far as I can remember):

"…stupid Sasuke…insults…Itachi and his annoyingness…blegh…Sasuke…kill…why me? Why me? Why the Uchiha family…couldn't I have been born into another family….waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh…"

When the bell rung, I had to be prodded out of my seat and into the car. And, in the car, I was sullen and really didn't say a word.

'Sia."

'Hnn."

…I was turning into my brothers.

OH DEAR GOD!

But I was still upset. So I really wasn't going to say a word.

'Stop pouting."

"No."

"…Why?"

"Because I'm pissed."

"…I think that's the longest sentence she's said in the last two hours," Sasuke said from the backseat.

"Shut up Sasu."

"Hmmm. Probably."

'TAAAA-CHIIIIII!" I whined.

"…Why does she whine when she's pissed?"

"Hmmm. No idea. Good question."

'Not funny!"

"Really? I think it is."

"Nobody cares what you think Sasuke."

"…She said your full name."

"That's odd."

"And that was a really long sentence."

'Itachi! Enough! Quit it!" I whined.

"…Itachi? Not 'Tachi'? Wow she is pissed."

I threw a shoe at him.

(Don't ask where I found the shoe)

(I don't know)

"She's happy again," Itachi said.

"I'm not!" I said, but a smile creeped onto my face.

'She's smiling!"

"Hnn," Sasuke said.

I hit him.

"She's back to normal," Sasuke said, sulking.

* * *

When we arrived home, I collapsed on my bed, picking up my phone, and calling Temari.

"Hello?"

"HI TEM!" I shouted into the phone.

"…That hurt my ear."

"…I'm sorry. Wait, not really though."

I could just picture her rolling her eyes. "So you're back to normal then?"

"I guess. That depends on what you call 'normal'."

"Yes, well, that's obvious," Temari snorted.

"Hmmm…'

"So, why'd you call?"

"…Hold on. I forgot. Let me think."

"Smart move."

'I know…AHA! Got it."

"…Well?"

"Wanna come with me to the mall on…er, Saturday?"

"Sounds like fun, I guess. Who else?"

"Hold on a second…"

"Holding."

"…That's something I would say."

"I borrowed a leaf from your book."

"hmmm…smart, Temari."

"I know I am."

"Oh! Here…Tenten, Tayuya, Mint, and Mint's friend Citra."

"What, no sophomores? I would've thought, surely, that Sakura would be on your list. And Kin. And Hinata. And Ino."

"…Hmmm nope. I wanted this to be a Female Juniors of 'The Group' Day."

"…'The Group'?"

"I haven't come up with a cooler name yet."

"Obviously."

"I'll let you know when I do."

"Alright."

"Okay…I gotta go plan now."

"OK. Bye."

"Later."

_Click._

Hanging up the phone, I stared out the window aimlessly forever, and then made the phone calls.

"Tenten?...Yes, it's Sia…can you go to the mall on Saturday?...NO, we wouldn't just be shopping. Movies too…Really? Sweet. Bye."

"Mint! It's Sia! Invite your friend Citra to a day at the mall on Saturday! Alright! Call me back when you have results! Bye!"

"Tayuya, it's Sia…that's cool…Hey, I was going to ask the same thing…others would be coming too…oh, Mint, Temari, Tenten, maybe Mint's friend Citra…alright, see you tomorrow. Bye."

Feeling pleased with myself, I proceeded to make a list of everything I needed to get at the mall.

_Ding-dong._

Silence.

I sighed.

_Ding-dong._

"No worries, I'll get it, don't worry about me being on the topmost level and needing to get to the bottom one!' I screamed.

"Alright, will do, thanks Sia,' Itachi replied.

I sighed.

I 'slowly' made my way downstairs, bumping into five million things on my way down.

"OW! CRAP! …Sasuke, why is your desk down here?"

"…Sorry Sia!"

I finally made it to the first floor.

_Ding dong. Ding dong. Ding dong. Ding do-_

'I'M COMING!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. I threw open the door.

"Hel-oh, it's just you."

Standing in front of me was my worst nightmare.

"…What are YOU doing HERE??"

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**MWAHAHAHAHA CLIFFIE!**

**I am SO evil.**

**And I'm also making you wait for, like, two weeks.**

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**-coughs-**

**-chokes-**

**-dies-**

**-is reviewed-**

**Anywayz...**

**REVIEW!**

**NO**

**FLAMES**

**ALRIGHT**

**PEOPLES?**

**Ja ne,**

**The new and improved**

**Lady Maybelle of Confusion**


	25. Miss Preppy Annoying Lil' Itachi Fangirl

**OK, so I caved and wrote you all another chapter before i have to leave.**

**Damn you all.**

**You and your sneaky little tricks.**

**-was wanting to write another chapter anyway, and also wanting to post it-**

**-and was in a writing mood, writing the second chapter for my newest story, so had no trouble writing this chapter-**

**Ah. Sia Uchiha's Worst Nightmare. The chapter you've all been begging me to put up sooner.**

**DAMN YOU ALL!**

**(but not really, bcuz i -heart- every one of you who reads this)**

**REVIEWERS!**

**Kawairashii hikari: Aw, I'm glad you like this story! And Sia! Makes me feel special...HA HA! Someone you would never guess.**

**Fiery-Water-Raven: I changed my mind...be glad...Yes i'm evil DEAL WITH IT!**

**garretluvr: AW THANK YOU!**

**Senbonzakura Kageyoshi 112: ...YOU'LL HAVE TO READ TO FIND OUT!**

**Animecherryblossem33: Mwahahaha. Only keeping you people on your toes... -pets your computer- -is talking to your computer, telling it u still love it- Lol. I do that all the time.. -sweatdrops- It's never a good thing when Sia's depressed. Mwahaha. -just broke out into total random laughter that had nothing to do with your review but someone else's- ...I am so EVIL-BEVIL!**

**00Midnight Siren00: WELL DUH YOUR CONFUSED! That was my goal...ish. Awwwww I feel loved. -hearts float around-**

**Me and Gaara 4evr: Sure, I will, when I have time. I ish a little busy right now. Lolz.**

**Hoshi-Naito: Yes. Well, I'm sorry, I can't teach you grunt because...I have to be a liscensed teacher-person to teach you grunt. -is totally making this up as goes, since has no idea how to actually TEACH grunt, only knows how to understand it and (SOMETIMES) speak it- Lol that last visual was funny in my mind. Well, for Neji, I doubt he would even TRY to warn Lee...mwahaha. I KNOW SERIOUSLY! Why no grunt-to-japanese-to-english dictionary? MAKES ME SAD! Sob. Shall go into emo corner...shalt thou join me because Kishimoto is so mean to us sometimes?**

**Pandastacia: OMG SO SORRY! ...I'm, currently, in on-and-off writer's block, so it was only courterous (on my behalf...DAMN U SP!), to warn you that it MIGHT take to weeks (not wanting u all to be on the edge of your seats for the next chapter, then having it come a year-and-a-half later) --sweatdrops-. Anyways...SASUKE DEFINATELY...wait no Itachi...no Sasuke...no Itachi...waitwaitwaitwait...DAMMIT I CAN'T DECIDE!**

**The Only Sane One; Awww! Thank you! Ur one of two who mentioned it! I thought, when deciding what to change it to, 'if the shoe fits-!' Which it does, since I'm always confused. -sweatdrops- Anyways...Lol yes. Must put that on To-Do list... "Must not die" Of COURSE it's not fun! ...Not that I would know, or anything... -sweatdrops-**

**Lost-and-not-found; LOLS! 'Itachi-style'! Your review cracked me up... -crickets chirp- Sorry, I am spacing again. No Dei this chap sorry but next chap...or the chap after that, I promise. I WUVS DEI 2! Lols.**

**FANGismine; Ugh. School. I know, it's like four/five weeks for me...gosh, I HATE school. Here ish update.**

**Kyra-Mitsu: KARIN? UGH NO I WOULDN'T EVEN PUT HER ANYWHERE _NEAR_ THE UCHIHA PROPERTY! No it's not her. Gosh I hate Karin so much. Yeah, she is pretty ugly...and scary... -runs and hides-**

**Miorochi: Read 2 Find Out!**

**OK, I'm sorry everyone. I must apologize for freaking you all out, thinking it would be two weeks before the next update. Well...all I can say is that i have a new story up (READ READ READ! SasuxSaku and Sia and Gaara will appear...eventually-ish) and i'm trying really hard to get chapters three-five up so it has a hard'n'solid status in ffnet. ...Did that make sense? No? Sorry.**

**Disclaimer; I OWN NOTHING, DARNIT! SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP! Jeez.**

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Jerks, Fangirls, and Mean Teachers: The Joys of High School**_

**Chapter-Twenty-Five: Miss Preppy Annoying Little Itachi Fangirl and Sia's Worst Nightmare**

"I'm visiting. Duh."

'…How many times have we told you, YOU ARE NOT WELCOME AT THIS PLACE/HOUSE/BUILDING!"

"Still as loud as ever, I see,' smirked one of my worst enemies ever, Shira Hemph.

…Yes I know, weird last name but she's still EVIL!!

And is a fangirl of Itachi.

…I rest my case. She IS my worst enemy.

Even though I haven't seen her in, like…since middle school.

Yeah.

"Well duh, I don't change. Now what do you want?"

'I'm here to visit Ita-kun," She said with hearts in her eyes.

…Excuse me while I gag.

_Choke._

_Cough._

_Makes gagging sounds._

OK, I'm recovered now.

"…Well, you're not-"

"Sia, who is that at the door?' Itachi came down into the room.

Shira bounced on her toes, hands clasped and the hearts in her eyes growing larger. "ITA-KUN!" She squealed.

'…Oh. It's just you," He muttered, then turns to me. "Sia, why is this piece of trash on our property?"

She deflated like a balloon, leaning against the wall, swooning. I took this as an opportunity to slam the door in her face.

"I have no idea 'Tachi."

"…You know what this means, don't you?"

_Knock knock knock._

_Knock._

_Knock._

"Yes."

As long as she's in town, she won't stop bothering us.

"IIIIIITAAAAAAA-KUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNN!"

"SHUT UP AND GO AWAY YOU ANNOYING LITTLE GIRL! GO! FALL INTO THE DEEPEST PITS OF HELL! MAY KAMI CURSE YOU, AND THE GOD OF HELL WELCOME YOU WITH OPEN ARMS! YOU! ARE! TRASH! AND! A! SLUT! AND! A! WHORE! NOW! GET! OFF! MY! PROPERTY!" I screeched through the door.

…That hurt my vocal cords.

Let me take a minute to recover from that yelling.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

OK all good now.

_Brrrrring._

_Brrrrrring._

_Brrrrrring._

I picked up my phone.

"Hnn."

"PANDA! I MISS YOU!"

"Miss you too,' He mumbled.

"Why are you calling me? Not that I don't appreciate it, or anything…"

"I'm outside your house, and some…_thing_ is holding on to me, begging forgiveness and for me to help…_it._"

"…GODDAMNIT SHIRA!" I screamed, handing the phone to Itachi. I slammed open the front door.

There was Shira, all over Gaara.

MY Gaara.

My panda.

"GET OFF HIM YOU SLUT!' I screamed.

"You shouldn't be using that language, Sia-" Itachi said.

"I DON'T CARE! SHE'S TOUCHING GAARA!"

I was over there in a second, pulling Shira off of Gaara and sending her flying over the gates of the Uchiha mansion.

I stomped up to the guards.

"WHO. LET. HER. IN??" I demanded.

They all shook, and pointed to one of the newest hires.

"YOU'RE FIRED!"

"But-she said she was a friend of-"

"WAS SHE ON THE LIST?"

'N-no-"

"THEN WHY DID YOU LET HER IN, YOU FOOL? OUT! OUT! OUT!"

"Calm down," Gaara mumbled, grabbing me and dragging me back inside.

Itachi looked highly amused.

"Sia."

"WHAT?"

"Thank you."

"…Er, what?"

"Thank you for getting rid of Shira."

"…AW I KNEW YOU LOVED ME!" I chirped, jumping onto him and hugging him.

"Hnn."

"What the fuck is going on down here?" Sasuke asked, appearing out of nowhere.

Darn you, Sasuke!

"Language, foolish little brother," Itachi said, setting me down.

He raised an eyebrow. "Why were you two…" His left eye spazzed. 'HUGGING?"

"…What, you don't hug anyone, Sauske?" I said.

He glared.

"Oh, of course not. You're too anti-social to hug anyone but Sakura…but you won't admit it to yourself."

"SHUT UP!" He blushed.

"Hey, Itachi, he's blushing again."

"Sasuke likes Sakura?" Gaara asked.

"What is GAARA doing here?"

"He came to visit me…I think."

"…" Everyone stared at me.

"WHAT??"

"You're weird."

"Yes, I know, thank you."

"…You still haven't answered my question."

Sigh. "YES, panda, Sasu likes Saku."

"DON'T CALL ME SASU!"

"I CAN CALL YOU WHATEVER I LIKE!'

'NO YOU CAN'T!"

"YES I CAN!"

"OH YEAH?"

'OH YEAH!"

"WHO GAVE YOU PERMISSION?"

'I DID!"

Gaara grabbed me and began to pull me away, while Itachi was dealing with Sasuke.

"PANDA!"

"Hnn."

"You can put me down now. We're by my room."

He did so.

Only after escorting me into my room.

_Sigh._

I smiled up at Gaara, kissing him on the cheek. He smirked. "How are you, Panda?'

"Fine."

"Good.'

"I'd be better if you stopped calling me Panda."

"You like it."

"…No I don't."

'Yes you do."

"Hnn."

I smirked. VICTORY! Score one for Sia Uchiha,

…Twenty for Gaara no Sabaku.

Damn.

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**Lol i -heart- Sia. **

**-hides in corner-**

**O.O**

**Sorry, everyone. I'm in a dark place...is scarying me.**

**WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**

**_Inner Maybelle: Boo._**

**JEEZ KAMI FUDGIN...oh it's just you. Everyone, say hi 2 inner me!**

**_Inner Maybelle: Yo. -peace sign-_**

**STOP ACTING LIKE KAKASHI, YOU FOOL?**

**_Inner Maybelle; I'M NOT A FOOL! UR THE FOOL, FOOL!_**

**-cries-**

**_Inner Maybelle; ...kami...Please review everyone, not a flame, while I try to...er...revive my outer._**

**-sob-**

**Ja ne,**

**Lady Maybelle of Confusion**


	26. Sia has Issues

**OK, everyone, because I love you, here i am, giving you a new chapter the day before I leave, headed for warmer places then where I currently aw.**

**Brr...ish.**

**MWAHAHAHAHA! All of your reviews were priceless...I laughed so hard (actually, I had a conversation with one of you about it...YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE...HI!) lol.**

**REVEIWERS: **

**Me and Gaara 4ever: HIYA! Mwahaha...You so know how Sia feels, don'tcha? (hey...can i borrow a can of fangirl-be-gone? you do have that, don't you?) lol...i just thought of something... (REAL MEN WEAR NAIL POLISH...) (WHOEVER WROTE THIS CROSSWORD DESERVES TO BE ASSAISNATED...not that i'm suggesting anything).**

**Deidara-Ani-chan: ... OMG! -hugs you- THANK YOU THANK YOU THANKYOUTHANKYOU!! Lol, I'm so easily excitable...DAMN SPELLING!**

**XxHyper ChildxX: Request granted -hands you copy of this chapter-**

**Strawberry Lulz: ...hiya**

**Originalatorian: ...oh. Ok. Well, thank you, and, well...I'm glad I inspired you...ish?**

**Kyra-Mitsu: But Shira is worse...JUST YOU WAIT...JUST YOU WAIT...er...anyways...LOL! grabs Gaara and shoves shirt over head- Lol. 'PROPERTY OF SIA UCHIHA...mwahaha Gaara you are now in Sia's hands HA HA HA -coughs- Er OK I'm done now. sweatdrops**

**Animecherryblossom: ...yesum??Er, yes, u have. Like, a thousand times. Yes, well, SIa needs to get her anger out on someone...besides Sasu-chan. Mwahahaha. **

**cocogirl198: aw thanks! will do!**

**Lost-and-not-found: lol! ur reviews always make me laugh... -sprays pepper spray at Shira- DIE SHIRA DIE...mwahaha!**

**Pandastacia: NO SASUKE, ITACHI IS BETTER! He makes me laugh...mwahaha. Erm. Anyways... -coughs- AGH SHIRA! -runs-**

**FANGismine: well glad i could help .**

**crispy geco-chan: ...whoa...long review...I CRACKED UP WHEN I READ IT! (do i have permission to tell flamers that you'd be on their tail?) lol. AGH NO NOT THE COOKIE MONSTER!**

**The Only Sane One: Well, Inner Maybelle wants to reply to your review...so here we go. _YO! PEACE! HOMESLICE...yeah that went a little overboard, didn't it? May-chan wants to say thanks!_**

**Tamari-95: Thanks!**

**Minion 101: Rawr-sama...I could get used to that... (aww but thanks!)**

**00Midnight Siren00: ... -stares at your review- AH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! -starts rolling on the floor laughing- ITA-KUN!**

**Baka78: Actually, that was Shira knocking again...**

**SakuraMoonAngel: WELL SAID! **

**Peace. -hands all reviewers a cookie and then hugs you-**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT SIA. KAMI-SAMA HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THIS?**

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Jerks, Fangirls, and Mean Teachers: The Joys of High School**_

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Sia Has Issues…With Sugar and Pain**

We sat there in silence for a minute, before Gaara pulled me to him in a hug.

"She was weird," He mumbled into my hair.

"Who…oh Shira."

Silence.

Then a thought occurred to me.

"OMG DID SHE RAPE YOU??"

He just stared at me.

'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Sia."

"WHAT?" I wailed.

"Shut up."

"But-"

He kissed me.

I pouted.

"Fine."

I got up and walked into my closet, looking for my secret cookie stash.

"Where could it be…where…where…where…AHA! And pocky, too!"

Gaara was at my side in a second. "Pocky?"

"Yes, Gaara, Pocky."

"Can I have some?"

"…Hmmm Let me think about that." I placed a pocky stick in my mouth. "Hmmmmmmm…"

He glared.

"Whaa?" I said, biting another pocky stick.

"Pocky. Now."

"Don't demand, Gaara, it's not nice," I said, picking up my cookie stash and bringing it into my room.

He followed me looking like a lost puppy. "Sia…"

"What?"

"Pocky?"

"…Fine."

I gave him pocky.

His eyes lit up. He ate it. Then hugged me.

"Pocky," He demanded.

"…No you're going to become hyper."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

'no I'm not."

"Yes you are. Everyone becomes hyper after eating-AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

He tackled me.

* * *

Later, we were both hyper.

I was laughing uncontroably because he was tickling me (of all things).

He smirked, leaned down closer, and-

The door slammed open.

"SIA! ARE YOU GETTING RAPED?" asked Itachi.

My eyebrow started to twitch. "AGH ITACHI GO AWAY!" I threw a shoe at him.

He left.

My hyperness gone (ish), I dived under the blankets and snuggled there.

Silence.

Gaara kissed my forehead.

"Hnn."

_See you tomorrow, babe._

'BYE PANDA!" I chirped.

* * *

The next morning, I found out that…

DUN DUN DUN

Sia Uchiha CAN get headaches.

And very bad ones too.

Everything I did hurt like HELL as I got dressed and ready for school (remembering to grab my secret stash).

"OWWWWWWWWWZZZZEEEERRRRRRR," I moaned, stumbling down the hallway, slamming into walls, and knocking my body, head first, down the stairs.

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH THE PAIN! IT HURTS!"

Pein appeared. "You called."

"NO! WRONG PAIN!"

"Oh. Right."

He disappeared.

I frowned grumpily, sitting there, in the middle of the kitchen floor, glaring at the hardwood.

"…What are you doing?" Sasuke asked me.

"…What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Staring at the floor?"

"Bingo. You win."

Itachi came down next, raised an eyebrow at me.

"Sasu…what happened?"

"One. I don't know. Two. STOP CALLING ME SASU!"

'STOP YELLING IT HURTS!" I whined, clutching my head.

Itachi observed me.

"Migraine?"

"DUH! Ow!"

Itachi grabbed my hand and dragged me into the kitchen.

While I was still on the floor.

Have I mentioned that my brothers are insensitive jerks?

Well…more so Sasuke then Itachi.

That's why I have to get him together with Sakura!

Right! That's what this was all based around…SASUKE NEEDS TO BECOME MORE SOCIABLE...

Er. Anyways.

I whimpered.

He looked at me.

I was still on the floor.

He shrugged, and continued pulling me along.

_Sigh._

* * *

When we finally got to school, I still felt like hell.

I walked into my locker, blinked, rubbed my nose, and collapsed to the ground.

Temari stared at me. "Something wrong, Sia…?"

"No duh," I murmured, rubbing my nose. "Ow. Now my nose hurts too…WHY ME? WHY ME KAMI? WHY WHY WHY? WHY NOT SOMEONE ELSE…"

Sob.

Temari stared at me.

Gaara chose this point in time to come along. He blinked at me. "Sia…?"

"He spoke," Temari said, blinking.

He glared.

"Hi panda," I whimpered. "Want to help a poor, defenseless Uchiha who just happens to be your girlfriend to her feet?"

He did so.

And gave me my morning class.

With the energy I had left, I glomped him and said, 'Onward."

Which is how he got stuck carrying me to class.

With Temari by our side.

We walked in. Everyone stared.

I whimpered.

The fanboys crowded around as Gaara put me down. "SIA ARE YOU OKAY?"

Gaara growled and hugged me poessively.

"Yes, Sia, are you OK?" asked a sickly-sweet feminine voice.

I froze. I knew that voice.

_Damn_, I thought, as I turned around to face Shira.

"What are you doing here?"

"This is my classroom," She smirked.

My jaw dropped.

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**hello everyone!**

**_Inner Maybelle: PEACE, PEOPLE!_**

**Well, that was an interesting chapter... -sweatdrops-**

**HEY, AT LEAST WE FOUND OUT WHY SIA IS ALWAYS HYPER!**

**OK, review me people.**

**But...flame me and I'll set crispy geco-chan on you. And crispy geco-chan has said that (s) he will, and i quote, WILL PERSONALLY RIP UR GUTS OUT AND SHOVE THEM IN AN OVEN FOR 1/2 AN HOUR AT 463 DEGREES FERINHEIT!**

**SO WATCH OUT!**

**Peace.**

**Ja ne,**

**Lady Maybelle of Confusion**

**Inner Maybelle**

**and**

**Sia-chan**


	27. The Shira and Tobi Dilemma

**Hello everyone, after my "long" (ish) absense I am back and better then ever...ish!**

**Mwahaha.**

**OK, so, I wrote FOUR CHAPTERS while i was gone but I'm going to be taking another break...things where I am aren't going that well. My life is a little...rushed right now.**

**I'm sorry for any inconviences...**

**MY LUVERLY REVIEWERS...**

**I will be replying to all your reviews for last chapter in a REVIEW REPLY. I am a little stressed right now...and I want to get this chapter out.**

**Why am I stressed? Lots of reasons.**

**/STORY FORMAT NOTE: This story is growing and growing at a faster and faster pace. So I have decided that this story will be split up into three parts. Part one will end with chapter thirty... That Part is Part One: Jerks. Part Two: Fangirls. Part Three: Mean Teachers. So at chapter Thirty-one, there will be an insert above the chapter saying _Part Two: Fangirls_. That is where all serious fan action will take place. Thanks for reading this.**

**(I apologize for this chapter being not as long as the chapters before it...I hand wrote it and it turned out to be four pages instead of five. Sorry)**

**Teh Awesomest Disclaimer You'll Ever See...Ish: I do not own anything belonging to Naruto. I own Sia, and she's all I need...please put away all cell phones and electronics, except your computer, because you'll need THAT...please keep any body parts inside the vehickle (spelled that wrong on purpose) at all times. I do not want anyone dying on my watch...Enjoy the show, don't forget popcorn, and remember to clean up afterwards. I will be available after the show if you wish to talk to me about anything. Don't forget to review!**

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Jerks, Fangirls, and Mean Teachers: The Joys of High School**_

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: The Shira/Tobi Dilemma**

I couldn't believe my ears. My worst enemy was going to my school? Even worse, she was in my HOMEROOM?

Excuse me a moment.

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

Back again. Sorry about that. Won't happen again.

…OK so I can't promise that last one.

Calm Sia, be calm. Don't show her that you're frazzled.

I bit my lip and eyed her. "Humph," I said, barely acknowledging her.

She looked pissed. I mentally smirked in victory, and sat down in my seat. Gaara followed me.

Temari gave me a 'WTF is she doing here?' look. I simply shrugged.

(Did I mention that Temari knows Shira too? Wow, Temari and I have been friends for a loooooong time…)

I reached in my bag and pulled out a nail file.

…Where did THAT come from?

'Who is she?" Neji asked.

Oddly enough, Gai wasn't here yet. Maybe he was off challenging Kakashi. …Or something.

"My worst enemy. Itachi's biggest fangirl."

At this, Mint walked into the classroom.

Shira's eyes narrowed, and I instantly knew that she had been gathering information, and knew that Mint and Itachi were more then just aquantices.

Far more.

I sighed, looking at Gaara. He didn't look too happy. Then again, he rarely looked happy.

Mint looked at me. I shrugged my shoulders, indicating that I had no idea what Shira wanted.

Despite the fact that ITACHI was what she wanted, it was the truth, because a). I was MAJORLY CONFUSED about this whole thing and b). …

OK, so there was no b.

Yet.

Ahem…

Shira's gaze connected with mine, and there was a stare-down

(OK, so sue me, I can't come up with a better name. At least I didn't say glare-down).

(…You didn't get that?)

(Think)

(Sigh…if you don't get it I'm not telling you)

(Jeez, readers these days…)

The door opened, and in charged Gai in all his youthfulness.

"SHIRA HEMPH!" He bellowed.

"Yes?" She said meekly.

"Come with me…"

The door closed,

I said, "Did you notice he didn't say youthful?"

* * *

Lunchtime.

Finally! I'm starved…ish.

I skipped over to Itachi's table, wrapped my arms around his neck and said, "YO hola brother."

Pein, Kakuzu, Sasori, and Zetsu smirked.

"Sia, un!"

"Hi Deidara," I smiled at him. He grinned back in returned.

"What do you want, Sia?" Itachi asked.

"Everything."

He glared at his food. I stifled a laugh.

"What do you want?"

"Why do you always assume that I want something?"

"Because you always do."

"Na-uh!"

"Yea-huh," he said sarcasticly.

I observed the table. Hidan, Kakuzu, Pein, Konan, Sasori, Deidara, and Zetsu were at the table with Itachi. Kisame and Tobi were missing.

I let go of Itachi and moved to the end of the table (which wasn't that far since he was sitting at the end of the table).

"Iiiiitaaaaa-"

"SIA-CHAN! TOBI MISSED YOU!" _Glompage. _

"Ooof!" I staggered backwards, flailing my arms.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The Akatsuki watched me with amuzement as I flailed around, attempting to get Tobi off of me.

_Attempt #1: Run, screaming, around the cafetiera. Hope he falls off._

"AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"…Sia-chan?"

_Attempt #1: Failed._

_Attempt #2: Ask Nicely._

"Tobi?"

'Yes, Sia-chan?"

"WILL YOU GET THE FUCK OFF MY BACK??"

_Attempt #2: Semi-failed_

"…But Sia-chan, Tobi is a good boy!"

_Attempt #2: Failed_

_Attempt #3: Threat Process_

"…Tobi…"

"??"

"GET OFF MY BACK!"

"Why?"

"BECAUSE IF YOU DON'T, I'LL TEAR YOU APART!"

His face was priceless.

_Attempt #3: Oper-_

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH SIA-CHAN SOMEONE'S TRYING TO HURT ME!!"

_Attempt #3: Failed_

_Attempt #4: Use your muscles._

This was it. I simply stopped running, grabbed Tobi's wrists-

_Attempt #4: Operational._

-and flung him over my body. If you're wondering what happened next, let's just say that he went flying over half the cafeteria.

And then was stopped by a wall.

_Attempt #4: Success._

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**Hello again.**

**I hope you enjoyed that chapter.**

**Sia: THEY BETTER HAVE! THAT TOOK FOREVER TO GET TOBI OFF ME! THEY BETTER LIKE IT!**

**...Er sorry about that. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**BUT**

**NO**

**STINKIN**

**FLAMES!**

**G**

**O**

**S**

**H**

**D**

**A**

**R**

**N**

**I**

**T**

**-**

**I**

**O!**

**OK I'm done.**

**PEACE**

**Ja ne,**

**Lady Maybelle of Confusion**

**Sia-chan**

**Inner Maybelle**

**Panda-sama**


	28. SHICK T3MS!

**Hello. I'm back.**

**-dodges mob- WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH I'M SORRY THE DOCUMENT WAS BEING STUPID AND DIDN'T SAVE IT AAAAAAAHHHHHHH-**

**Oh OK you guys stopped. We're all good now...yesssssssss...**

**AGH! SNAKES!**

**_Reviewers_. **

**Me and Gaara 4ever: Hmmm...everything's 'poor' with you there days...**

**Pandastacia: Hmmm...we may never know (although you guys will. Soon...ish...)**

**XxHyper ChildxX: JEEZ, CHILD, CALM DOWN! EVENTUALLY...ISH!**

**Miorochi: (sorry) please don't hurt Maybelle. **

**Tamari-95: -thumbs up-**

**waveblader213: here ya go!**

**Baka78: OH. MY. GOD! RUN FOR COVER, RUN FOR COVER! lol. He probably is...not like i would know...right? Right.**

**Strawberry Lulz: Yayz. xD.**

**Kyra-Mitsu: yup-yup-yuppers!**

**Animecherryblossem33: Lol, wasn't it? here ya go, updated.**

**cocogirl198: hmmmm...yes. Same here...**

**Nioumasaharu: Tobi IS a good boy (i really do feel bad for tobi)! **

**Lost-and-not-found: Hmmm...that might just have to be arranged...**

**00Midnight Siren00: ...wow. I think you might need counseling (lol jk).**

**ChristinaAngel: That will probably happen in the next part...which starts with chapter thirty-one...so yeah... No, thank YOU for reviewing!**

**Shaz-x: Mmm. Poptarts.**

**I ish pissed. My z key isn't working properly.**

**(...Did any one get the irony of that? If so, please feel free to note it in your review).**

**ALSO: you should all feel awesome, because, as of right now...this is the story that has the most reviews of all my stories.. It has beaten _ITSODA_. Even though it's only by one review... -sweatdrop-**

**The next update will take a while as well, because I am currently stressing over a eight-chapter fic I'm writing that I'm (GOING TO, DAMMIT!) finishing before I post it. **

**Disclaimer: Hmmm...let me check...um NOPE!**

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Jerks, Fangirls, and Mean Teachers: The Joys of High School**_

**Chapter Twenty Eight: SHICK T****3****MS**

I left Itachi's table feeling somewhat satisfied with myself and pranced-

(Yes, PRANCED!)

(Do you have a PROBLEM with me PRANCING?)

(No? GOOD!)

-back over to my table.

"Niiiiiiiiice spazzing," Ino snickered. I glared, and cuffed her over the head.

"Shut_up_," I snarled.

"I liked you prancing, by the way," Sakura smiled.

(At least SOMEONE appreciates good prancing these days. Shi-eesh!)

"Thanks. I feel it is one of my finer qualities."

Tenten sighed. "Sia, let's go over this again. You have NO fine qualities."

"Yes; I _know_. That's why I said it was one of my _finer _qualities."

"You know, I really think she doesn't have _any_ good qualities."

"TEMA!" I screamed, sitting next to Mint. "That was _meeeeannnnn!_"

"Y'know…it's kinda true," Tayuya said, appearing out of nowhere.

Silence. Then;

"Dammit!"

followed by,

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN, MISSY??"

"With my other friends."

And that's when it hit me.

"OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG!"

"What Ino ask!"

"S.H.I.C.K. T3MS!"

"…er…what?"

"THAT'S OUR GROUP NAME!" I shrilled happily.

"…er…S.H.I.C.K?" asked Mint.

"Sia, Hinata, Ino, Citra, and Kin and T3MS is Temari, Tenten, and Tayuya-"

"Oh."

"-which gives us T to the third power-

"She's thinking _MATH_?" Kin asked.

"-and then Mint and Sakura."

"…I like it," Sakura said.

"I AM A GENIUS!" I screamed.

I was standing up, facing the cafetiera doors, my fists in the air.

Temari quickly pulled me into my seat. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, you're a genius!"

"YOU DOUBT MY GENIUSNESS? HA, WELL S5GIN2T2HCK2!" I screamed, pointing at her.

"…"

"Sasuke, Sia, Sakura, Shikamaru, Shino, Gaara, Ino, Naruto, Neji, Temari, Tenten, Hinata, Chouji, Kiba, KIN!" I shook my finger in her face, cackling evilly.

"…She's hyper," Tayuya said.

"…Nice observation, Captain obvious," Sakura rolled her eyes.

"MWA-choke-HA-choke-HA-!"

I fell on the floor.

"…Is it alive?"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

"…Hey, she said it for me," Ino said.

* * *

After a long recovery process (two minutes, no, no, one and a quarter point six five two two three (don't ask)…yeah, that's right), I 'stumbled' (Tenten chided me and said I walked in a straight line, saying, "See? See? I pass the test!" but she's just being…Tenten. Yeah, Tenten.) into math glass.

"OMG IT'S A GENMA!"

"…" Temari toted me to my desk. "Stay."

"But."

"_Stay_."

"I-"

"STAY."

"TEM-A-A-A-"

"_STAY!_"

I pouted.

Genma simply raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry, Genma-sensei. It's one of those days."

"OMG, A WEASEL!" I pointed, squee-ing as Itachi and his friends walked in. "Tema, can keep it?"

"…Sia, that's your brother."

"I know, but…can I?"

"Errr…sure."

"YESUM!" I clapped my hands then threw them up in the air.

Temari rolled her eyes.

* * *

"_Will all seniors and juniors please report to the gymnasium. Thank you._"

Everyone in my match class looked at each other in confusion.

"Teeemmmmmaaaaa, are we in trouble?"

"Sia," She said sweetly as we stepped into the hallway.

"Yes 'Mari?"

"SHUSH YOUR FACE!"

" 'Taaaaiiiiichhhhhhhiiiiii, 'Mari's being meeeeeannnnnn."

"Sia."

"Hmm!?"

"Shut it."

"…But that's not fun."

"Hnn."

Silence.

"Weasel?"

"WHAT?"

"Carry me."

"No."

I jumped on his back. "Buut, 'Tachi, I thought you loved me!"

"…Hnn."

I smirked.

"Hey, Sasuke, isn't that your brother and sister?"

"OMG! ITA-WEASEL! IT'S SASU-MONKEY!"

"DON'T CALL ME SASU!" Some guy was restraining Sasuke.

Temari sighed.

"Sia. Until the assembly, you are on speaking restriction."

Darnit.

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**Lol xD.**

**Ita-weasel.**

**Sasu-monkey.**

**Heh heh.**

**MWAHAHAHA!**

**No Shira in this chap, but a mention of her will appear next chap.**

**LE GASP!**

**...I have no idea what that was for, OK?**

**Yeah.**

**I went there.**

**SO SHUSH YOUR FACES AND REVIEW, DARNIT!**

**No flames.**

**WHY DO I HAVE TO KEEP REMINDING YOU ALL OF THIS!**

**SHI-EESH!**

**...I really should lay back on the sugar.**

**Ja ne,**

**Lady Maybelle of Confusion**


	29. Every Uchiha for Them Self

**Hi y'all.**

**I'm tired. -hides a yawn-**

**IF YOU HAVEN'T DONE SO...PLEASE GO CHECK OUT MY NEWEST STORYxD. Sia is in it and yes there is crazy randomness... xD. **

**Anyways. enough xD-ing.**

**I AM BACK! Yesum. Even though I am tired as heck from writing...blegh...**

**REVIEWERS (14)**

**...did anyone get that??**

**Darn it.**

**Me and Gaara 4ever: OH NO! I'M BEING STALKED! lol... "I prefer sharks, thankyouveryMUCH!" xD**

**00Midnight Siren00: -stares at you- -runs away- NO NO NO I HAVE DONE ANYTHING BAD DON'T LET HER HURT ME! WAAA! (...you might be right on that sugar thing...hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm...)**

**cocogirl198: ...WHY IS EVERYONE GOING INSANE? WHY? -coughs- Er...MILK??**

**XxHyper ChildxX: ...SHUT UP! ...DON'T ORDER ME AROUND!**

**Fiery-Water-Raven: ...Wow you just scared me there for a second. **

**Pandastacia: I HATE math!**

**garretluver: er...around... -shifty eyes- **

**Kyra-Mitus: froup? You have a small froup? (lol just kiddin'...sorry I am MASSIVELY hyper, as per usual xD)**

**Kura and Hana: All I can say is SHE GETS IT FROM MEH...**

**Strawberry Lulz: Oh, OK, if you INSIST...**

**Hoshi-Naito: Hmmmm...let us contemplate... 'Sasu-snake...' I don't think that sounds AS COOL as 'Sasu-monkey' and since when has Sia needed a logical reason to do ANYTHING, including nick-naming her brothers properly?**

**Miorochi: Hmmm. Probably not.**

**cherrysaki-chan: ...Wow. Glad you like it. Nya-nya.**

**Animecherryblossem33: ...the 'e' in 'blossem' in your name really bothers me. (that was SO random. Oops... -sweatdrops-)**

**RAWRGHHHHHHHHHHH! I really am hating my computer today.**

**Disclaimer: I own...NOTHING!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**Jerks, Fangirls, and Mean Teachers: The Joys of High School**_

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: Every Uchiha for Themselves**

I waved at Sasuke as we went by.

The hallways kept getting more and more crowded as we made our way to the gymnasium, and our group alone took up three rows across a hallway/

There was me, Tema, 'Tachi-weasel, Pein, Konan, Hidan, Kakuzu, Kisame, Zetsu, Tobi, Deidara, Sasori, Idate, Haku, Zabuza, Gaara, Neji, Mint, Citra, Tenten, Tayuya, and one of Tayuya's friends, Kimmimaro (who was from her other group known as Sound).

We filed into the auditorium and took up two rows. Dead silence filled the auditorium as our loud 'n' proud group filed in, and everybody was staring at us.

Yea-ya, I'm cool.

We sat down.

And waited.

Finally our principal, Naruto's dad, Minato Namikaze (I had just been informed of this the other day…no wonder they looked alike) came out to talk to us. Tsunade, Orochimaru, and Jiriaya sat behind the,. I call them the 'Sidekick Trio Who Know Everything.'

Minato smiled. "Good morning."

Silence.

"I said-"

"It's the afternoon," I pointed out.

Hey, do I ever REALLY listen to Itachi, anyway?

NO, I DON'T!

…Ish.

"Good point, Miss Uchiha. Good AFTERNOON, everyone."

"Good af'e'noon, Pr'nc'p'l N-m-k-ze," Everyone mumbled.

"…That was terrible."

"GOOD AFTERNOON, PRINCIPAL NAMIKAZE! I HOPE YOU ARE ENJOYING THIS FINE DAY-"

Temari slapped her hand over my mouth.

"…Thank you, Miss Uchiha. Anyways, I have called you here on very important business. Has anyone ever heard of a Shira Hemph?"

"YES!" I schreeched.

"Hnn."

"Hnn."

"…Hnn?"

"unfortunately."

"Yes, well, she snuck into the building and-"

"OMG!"

"Miss Uchiha, shush!"

I sat down.

"She snuck onto premises and caused mayhem. This…meeting-"

I snorted.

"Is to help prevent such occurances from happening again. Therefore, you will remain here for the rest of the day or until all points have been made clear. Is this understood?"

Agreement noises could be heard throughout the auditorium.

"Good. Any questions?"

"Yeah. Why aren't the freshmen and sophomores here?" asked a poor, unexpecting fellow.

'I am not obligated to answer that."

"You don't know."

"…Miss Uchiha, I am going to have to send you to detention if you don't be quiet."

"Well, frankly-" Temari slapped me, frowning.

"…Thank you, Miss Sabaku."

* * *

OK, so here's where it all gets confusing. Principal Namikaze decided that we all needed to learn about threats to Society (YESSSSSS HE CONSIDERED SHIRA A THREAT TO SOCIETY SCORE!), so he set up a slideshow for us to all watch.

"I will keep you here all night if I have to," he threatened.

Ah, irony. It's a wonderful thing.

So we watched the slideshow (boring thing, really) and then proceeded to do some "workshops"

I managed to land myself detention because I "wasn't taking this seriously" because I was "frolicking around" with Deidara and Gaara (though Gaara really wasn't listening to me, like he always does. Jeez).

OK, Principal Namikaze. Yeah. SURE.

I wasn't paying attention because I knew all about this. I mean, COME ONE, I live with Ita and Sasu and see my parents once every five years. If I'm lucky.

Not that I care, because my dad treats my family like crap, and my mom doesn't dare go against his word.

As far as I, or anyone, cares, Itachi basically raised me and Sasu.

…I help raise Sasu!

So, throughout my whole life, it's been Us vs. Our "Parents" vs. The World vs. Us vs. Fangirls/Boys/

And we kind like it that way.

Ever heard of every man for himself?

Replace "man" with "Uchiha" and "himself" with "them self" and you get "Every Uchiha for Them self".

It's a very accurate phrase and I thank whoever came up with it.

* * *

So now I'm sitting here, in detention, with Deidara by my side. Kakashi's the teach "watching" us (he's really just reading his stupid, perverted book) and I'm bored out of my mind.

"Sia, un!"

"Yeah Deidara?"

He threw a book at me.

I ducked, and popped back up, scowling. "What was that for?"

"Icebreaker, un."

"Ice breaker questions are better," I pointed out.

"I don't know any icebreaker questions, un."

"You make them up on the spot."

"…That's weird, un."

"Not really, though."

"…Un."

"…Humph."

We stared at each other blankly.

I knew he would break.

…Any second now…!

"…Fine. Un."

"YEAH!"

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**Hmmmmm...**

**That's really all I have to say about this chapter.**

**-goes and hides in emo corner- WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!**

**_Inner Maybelle: ...Please review us!_**

**_Because May-chan will go crazy if you don't! ...Not that she already isn't. -sweatdrops-_**

**_BUT NO FLAMES_**

**_D_**

**_A_**

**_M_**

**_M_**

**_I_**

**_T!_**

**Ja ne,**

**Lady Maybelle of Confusion**


	30. Break the Ice

**Hello. Sorry for my absense; what can I say? I've been busy.**

**...Right.**

**-coughs-**

**Anyways, I am freakin _icited_ (excited).**

**I know have over three hundred reviews for this story.**

**NYA--!**

**Me and Gaara 4ever: ...SHUT UP! hits you over the head with a book I thought you would've learned by now! glares Yo hola.**

**XxHyper ChildxX: ...I can see that...**

**omgwho.amiagain: mint's friend. orange hair...? ring any _Bells_? anyways...yeah. I update fast. My lfie revolves around writing. Basically.**

**Pandastachia: Hmmm...yeah... -really has no idea what to say-**

**Miorochi: ...hmmm...i sense an intricate plotline developing... -rubs chin thoughtfully-**

**Strawberry Lulz: Sorreh. Aren't i, though? xD. o that i'm modest or anything...xD.**

**Fiery-Water-Raven: Flames...hmmm...YAYZ! -incedibly random and spontaneous 2day-**

**Animecherryblossem33: Yay i feel special...WAITWAITWAIT...should i feel special...? It's because people spell things wrong here all the time.**

**cocogirl198: -stares- -shakes head-**

**garretluver: ...I think everyone who reads this story is hyper at one point in time. at least. while reading it.**

**XxkIkIrOxX: -stares at your name- AGH! MY EYES HURT! icebreakers are amazing. **

**00Midnight Siren00: ...ooooookay...**

**Quintessentia: -eyes widen- GIMME! -grabs plushies- -snuggles Itachi- Awww cool. That was fun (yes i no i'm weird)**

**Minion 101: Rawr-sama enjoys it 2. xD.**

**cherrysaki-chan: Shira. DIE. -stabs shira-**

**ChristinaAngel: HA! I INCLUDED IT THIS TIME! -feels proud of self- Shira IS a threat to society. lol.**

**I thank each and every one of you...because you crack me up when i read your reviews...**

**xD.**

**-holds up banner- WELCOME TO THE HYPER SOCIETY. WHAT MAY I DO FOR YOU?-**

**xD.**

**AND NOW, ONWARD WITH THE STORY-!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, DAMMIT!**

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Jerks, Fangirls, and Mean Teachers: The Joys of High School**_

**Chapter Thirty: Break the Ice**

"Ok…imma go first...lesse…" I tapped my chin. "OK, so would you prefer being on house arrest for the rest of your life in a mansion with _everything_ or would you like to have no home, but travel the whole world?"

"…Travel, un."

"Really? Why?"

"Places to see, things to do, un," He said. "I don't like to stay in one place."

"Oh…it's your turn."

"…You like the Black Eyed Peas, right, un?"

"HELL YESUM!"

"Then Monkey Business or Elephunk, un?"

"…You know the albums that the Black Eyed Peas released?"

"Yeah, un. Kisame listens to them, un."

I burst out laughing. "HA HA HA! Now tell me the real reason."

We stared at each other.

"…You were being serious?"

"Un," He agreed.

"…That's…weird…" I sweatdropped.

"Yeah, I know, un."

"OK…Monkey Business."

"…Why, un?"

"…Disco Club," I said.

"Whatever, un. Your turn, un."

I looked at Kakashi and smirked evilly. "You're stuck in a room with one other person for a week. Gai or Rock Lee?"

His face molded into a picture-perfect horror movie face.

"UN??"

I laughed.

HARD.

* * *

I tackled Itachi when I saw him after school. "ITAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Sasu-_monkey_?" Sasuke asked me as we piled into Itachi's car.

I ignored him and turned to Itachi. "Gaara's coming over tomorrow night!"

"Hnn."

"I'm going shopping with the girls on Saturday."

"Hnn."

'Kisame likes the Black Eyed Peas."

"Hn-WHAT??"

I grinned. "Yes, finally! A reaction!"

In the back, Sasuke was choking on a Wheat Thin he had been eating.

"Are you _serious_?"

"Yes." I began to look through the car.

"AHA! I FOUND IT!"

"Wha-"

The next thing they knew, the wonderful sounds of the Black Eyed Peas (Monkey Business Style) blasted through the car.

Sasuke covered his ears.

Itachi just sighed.

I smirked in victory.

* * *

I was home, falling asleep on my bed, when my laptop made that noise that means you have a message.

Guess who it was from.

Shira? Did I hear Shira? Good job, have a cookie.

I looked at it, and burst out laughing.

Going to my window, I looked down.

"You certainly do have connections," I said in my iciest-coldest voice.

"I'm going ot have him."

"Itachi likes Mint more then he'll ever like you."

Her eyes narrowed.

"Say, why are you here? Shouldn't you be bothering Mint of something?"

She smiled innocently.

Ugh.

Crap.

I knew that smile.

She had something in store for me.

My eyes narrowed.

"Gaara's really cute, y'know? And Sasuke is too."

My hands tightened on the railing. "Get out of here. One wrong move and you will be living in a desert. I suggest you move away."

"I'm just visiting,' She smirked. "See you to-mor-row…_Sia-chan_."

Ugh she infuriates me.

* * *

I waited patiently.

"Hello?"

"'Mari."

"Sia?"

"Yes, that's me. What can I do for you?"

"…Sia, you called _me_."

"Yes I know."

'Is this a rule in you 'Sia's Handbook for Daily Life'? 'Dive Temari crazy'?"

"…Maybe. What's it to you?"

"What do you want?"

"To talk."

"No, really?"

"Yes. See, if I didn't want to talk to you, I wouldn't-"

"Sia."

"Yes 'Mari?"

"That was sarcasm."

"…Why didn't you just say so? Silleh Mari."

"…What's bothering you?"

"Hmm?"

"You don't act like this unless something's bothering you."

"Nothing's bothering me."

"Are you sure? Shira, or-"

"Nothing. Is. Bothering. _Me_."

"So it is Shira."

"…"

"Tell me what's wrong."

"SHE'S BEING A STALKER!"

Temari sighed, and I heard the sounds of rustling. "Sia…"

"She IS! She came over to my house-I don't know how she does it-does she have connections or what? And she keeps going all creepy-stalker-ish on me and-"

"SIA! GET TO THE GIST!"

"I don't know what the gist is! I don't know what her plan is! I don't know what goes through her head! I DON'T KNOW!"

"Sia?'

"Yes?"

"THE GIST?"

"I don't know! I told you that!"

"You must have some idea."

"…I think she wants Gaara."

"…NOOOO! MY BABY BROTHER'S VIRGINITY!"

_Click._

_**-End Part One: Jerks-**_

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**_MWAHAHAHA!I_**

**Er. -coughs- A-_hem_.**

**Right...**

**God.**

**I hate how long it takes to edit these things.**

**-sobs in corner-**

**Bleh.**

**Pleaz leave your thoughts on the story, and, **

**O**

**M**

**G!**

**We're finished with Part One! Wooo!**

**...I'm too hyper today.**

**NO FLAMES DAMMIT!**

**Ja ne,**

**Lady Maybelle of Confusion**


	31. The Youthful Resort

**Yo, everyone.**

**I'm baaaaack-!**

**xD**

**This chapter is _totally_ random. I have no idea where it came from...**

**OH WAITWAITWAIT!**

**Yes I do!**

**MY MIND! xD**

**EXACTLY 333 REVIEWS! YOSH!**

**...aghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! no! -hits self-**

**REVEIWERS!: Me and Gaara 4ever (-sighs- -hits you over head- SHUT UP YOU FOOL! Yeah for Itachi and reactions! oh and there are some things you'll get in this chapter...MWAHAHA!), cherrysaki-chan (...wow. Not random, or anything... -bonks self over head for been mean- OW!), cocogirl198 (xD), jaberjazz (what can I say...I AM RANDOM...ISH!), 00Midnight Siren00 (-eyes narrow- MY GAARA! RAAR! -takes Gaara back-), TheDemonMistress (xD. ...AGH I'M BEGIN POKED! Sia: ... -chokes from being hugged-), Baka78 (...well, who would expect _Kisame_ to like the Black Eyed Peas?), XxHyper ChildxX (-laughs with you- ...wait why are we laughing...? -confused-), Miorochi (... -shifty eyes- Er...), Animecherryblossem33 (NOOOOOOOOOOOO! GAARA! BE SAVED! ... -coughs- SHE IS SO _EBIL_!), cRaZyGuRl093 (what can I say...I'm just cool like that...not that i'm modest, or anything -coughs-), Kyra-Mitsu (-stares at your review- -bursts out laughing- HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! Gaara certainly does need an army against Shira, BUT HE WILL BE SAVED! xD), Strawberry Lulz (actually...I think you and every other reviewer will murder _me_ if I put Gaara and Shira together... -twitchs- OH NO, THE HORROR! -dies inside-), Kura and Hana (cough cough Hana...xD! Anyways...wow...she is hyper and spazz-a-rific...like mwa! xD. YAYS!), garretluver (-stares at you blankly-), XxkIkIrOxX (SASUKE WILL DIE FROM WHEAT THINS...actually I was eating Wheat Thins when I was writing the story, that's why that got put in there...it is wrong...very wrong...very very wrong...YES I AM GOING TO SHUT UP NOW!) NiouMasaHaru (don't we all hate her? ummm...yeah), totalnarutofangirl85 (xD Uh, acutally, I haven't decided yet... -sweatdrops- I dunno yet. Probably...or not...)**

**WOO! REVIEWERS!**

**dies of exashuation ...Just totally kicked someone's ass in ping-pong. DUDE? DID YOU KNOW PING-PONG IS AN OLYMPIC SPORT? O.O**

**xD.**

**There I go...being random again...**

**...**

**-slaps self across the face-**

**Disclaimer: ...Hmmm...let me check... -checks- Nope!**

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Jerks, Fangirls, and Mean Teachers: The Joys of High School**_

_**Part Two: Fangirls**_

**Chapter Thirty-One: The 'Youthful' Resort**

I stared blankly at the phone.

Oh well.

I shrugged, shut it, and went downstairs for some ice cream/

…To find Itachi and Sasuke watching a movie.

"OH MY GOD, MY EYES!"

"…Sia?"

"…Hnn?"

"WHAT THE HELL? OH MY GOD, MY BROTHERS ARE WATCHING A PORNO! GROSS!" And I dashed into the kitchen.

"…Hnn."

"…Hnn."

I rolled my eyes and grabbed the chocolate chip mint ice cream.

"Damn…I'd like some mix ice cream right now…"

I walked back into the TV room.

"MY EYES, MY EYES!"

"SHUT UP SIA! WE'RE NOT WATCHING A PORNO!"

"I know."

And I made my way up the stairs.

* * *

The next morning, I was awoken by Sasuke pulling my mattress off my bed.

"JERK!"

"Yeah…"

I punched him in the face.

He exited my room quickly.

Mumbling something about "little brothers", I grabbed my dark jeans, and my black "Love is the key" T-shirt.

I ran out of my room, grey shoulder bag in my hands.

I pounded down the stairs (once again, slamming into a few walls; what is _wrong_ with me?) and slid into the kitchen.

"YO! I'M UP AND READY!"

"…Obviously," Itachi said, rolling his eyes.

"OMG! ITACHI CAN ROLL HIS EYES!"

Itachi whacked me over the head.

I fell to the ground. "Waaaaah why does nobody love me…"

Itachi stared at me.

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"OMG! SASUKE CAN DO IT TOO!"

This time, they both whacked me over the head.

* * *

"Waaaaaaah…" I said as I walked into the school, clutching my head.

"My brothers are so mean…sob…"

Temari stared at me. "Sia."

"Whaa?"

"Shut up."

"That's not nice Tema."

She simply rolled her eyes at me. "Sia, when have I _ever_ been nice?"

"…Never?"

"Exactamundo."

"Who says that anymore?" I scoffed.

She whacked me over the head.

"Waaaaaah!"

We made our way to homeroom, whereupon I glomped Gaara.

"PANDA! I'VE MISSED YOU!" I said.

He simply smirked at me and kissed me.

Gai came banging into the classroom. "GOOD YOUTHFUL MORNING, MY YOUTHFULLY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS! I HAVE YOUTHFUL NEWS FOR YOUTHFUL YOU!"

"WHAT IS IT, GAI-SENSEI!"

"WE ARE YOUTHFULLY GOING TO A YOUTHFUL RESORT!"

"WHAT? YES!" I screamed.

"YOUTHFUL SIA UCHIHA, BASK IN THE YOUTHFULNESS!"

"RESORT! RESORT! RESORT!"

Temari and Gaara just stared at me.

* * *

The next two weeks melded into each other, and then came the day when my homeroom, Itachi's homeroom, and Sasuke's homeroom were going to a

R

-

E

-

S

-

O

-

R

-

T

-

!

Yes I'm excited. What ever gave you _that _idea?

I pounced on Itachi as we were leaving. "IIIIITAAAAA! WHY, OUT OF ALL THE HOMEROOMS, IS IT THRE THREE OF OURS? I WAS LOOKING FORWARD TO SOME TIME WITHOUT BOTH OF YOU! Or, just without Sasuke…"

Sasuke glared at me.

I hit him with a shoe.

Out of nowhere, a voice said, "WAAAAALMAAAARRRRT!"

"…OMG THE AIR! IT TALKS! ITACHI SAVE ME!" I screamed hugging outo my older brother.

Itachi rolled his eyes at me.

I whacked him over the head-

"HA HA PAYBACK!"

-and promptly fell off his back.

…

"DAMMIT!"

* * *

When we reached the resort, the girls and I were excited out of our minds.

…Er, well, Ino and Sakura and I were.

Cough.

A-hem.

Anyways.

"EACH YOUTHFUL ONE OF YOU WILL BE YOUTHFULLY SLEEPING WITH THREE OTHER YOUTHFUL PEOPLE!"

I threw a cheese roll at him.

"WALMART!"

"AGAIN WITH THE VOICE! WHAT DID I EVER DO TO DESERVE THIS!" I stared crying.

Temari awkwardly patted my back. Gaara would've done it, by the girls were being assigned to a different wing then the boys were.

…Which means I'll be without Gaara…

…But I will rarely see Sasuke and Itachi.

YESUM!

"TEMARI NO SABAKU, TENTEN, MINT HARUNO, AND SIA UCHIHA ARE IN ROOM FOUR HUNDRED AND TWO," screamed Anko, who just happened to be Itachi's homeroom teacher.

I spazzed.

"YES!"

Temari whacked me.

I started crying.

Tenten looked at Temari.

"…What?"

"WAAAAAAAH!

"…I think you hurt her feelings."

"YES SHE HURT MY FEELINGS!"

"Now, now, Sia, don't go into your emo corner…" Mint said.

"But-but-the emo corner _lurves_ me!"

"Only because you go into it at least ten times a day."

I growled. I glared. And I pounced.

"OW! GET HER OFF, GET HER OFF!"

"MWAHAHAHA I WILL RULE THE WORLD!"

"…We don't know them," Tenten said.

"Right," said Mint.

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**WHY IS IT NOT LETTING ME CENTER?**

**-sob-**

**I hate this thing...**

**-pounds it's face in-**

**... **

**Please tell me what you thought of it in a...**

**(wait for it...)**

**(wait for it...)**

**REVIEW!**

**le gasp...**

**xD**

**MWAHAHA!**

**No**

**flames**

**though.**

**Ja ne,**

**Lady Maybelle of Confusion**


	32. Kakashi has a Niece?

**Hello again.**

**FOR ALL OF YOUR BENEFIT (S): It has come to my attention that i have never properly explained how to pronounce Sia's name... (THANK YOU Deidara-Ani-chan!) So here goes nothing.**

**Say it with me. See-_ah_. **

**Good. There ya go.**

**NOW, ONTO MY RECENT REVELATION: ...For some reason, I've had, like, FIVE different people ask me if they could 'borrow" Sia. UM, HELLO? HELL NO (i'm sorry for being mean)! She's _my_ character! MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINE! ...I am a very poessive person. So, if anyone else was going to ask, here's your answer: NO. I WILL NEVER GIVE UP SIA. OR LET SOMEONE BORROW HER. Sorry. (that said, if you notice someone using Sia who's NOT me, TELL ME!)**

**ONTO HAPPIER (ish) MATTERS...**

**Sorry for the long wait between last chapter and this chapter. FOr the first half, I was _exetremly_ busy and the second...my internet was down. I begged, pleaded, and whined with my parents to get it fixed, and, finally, it happened! SO...YA!**

**Reviewers: Me and Gaara 4ever (we have problems with Walmart and the DEFEATED sign, don't we? ...Sigh... p.s. I miss you already), sakka san (nope. Mint's her cousin. Watch out for the cheese rolls...they do damage...), totalnarutofangirl85 (... -shifty eyes- ...I blame...things...everything in Sia's life and Sia herself need counseling.), cocogirl198 (uh...thank you...?), Deidara-Ani-chan (Does that -points upward- make things a little clearer for ya?), TheDemonMistress (...), I-Know-Who-You-Are7789 (...thanks...I've had a lot of people tell me that...), Baka78 (Doesn't it do everyone's heart good to see some true randomness? FERRETS!), waveblader213 (YESUM! THAT MEANS I'M DOING MY JOB...correctly!), AnImExLaVeR (HOW COULD YOU LEAD ME ON LIKE THAT! GOSH!), ellie216 (...it's the voice of air... -shifty eyes-), Kura and Hana (Do not forget Temari in that list. She gets whacked by Tema too. No worries, I ramble all the time), Fiery-Water-Raven (OH MY GOD! STOP TEASING ME... -sob- -Emo corner- I hate flames so much...THAT WAS NOT FUNNY...ok, maybe just a bit...OK, IT WAS FUNNY ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?) Miorochi (the emo corner loves lots of people... -shifty eyes-), Quintessentia (...um...I'd guess _at least_ a hundred times...it is Sasuke and Itachi, right? ...Me too...OMG! ITACHI! -glomps the Itachi that appeared out of nowhere- Itachi: WTF? ... -stares at the Itachi plushie- -pout mode-), Kyra-Mitsu (I do that a lot. It annoys my parents.), garretluver (Lots of people would kill Shira if Gaara got with her. And me too. I would probably be dead within five seconds), 00Midnight Siren00 (...good to know... -steals Gaara back and puts an 'Anti-00Midnight Siren00' shocker on him-), I Took A Hyper Pill (hmmmmm...not a bad idea...), cherrysaki-chan (soon, my friend...soon...), XxkIkIrOxX (...what can i say...i'm filled with random hairbands... CHEESE ROLLS! WALMARTS! AGH! -runs-), Minion 101 (...uh... -shifty eyes- If I said almost 60 percent, would you believe me...?)**

**357 REVIEWS! OMG YOU PEOPLE LOVE ME!**

**xD.**

**Disclaimer: Uh...YES I DO! Just playin'. I-D-O-N-O-T-O-W-N-N-A-R-U-T-O-F-O-R-A-N-Y-R-E-A-S-O-N-A-T-A-L-L-!**

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Jerks, Fangirls, and Mean Teachers: The Joys of High School**_

**Chapter Thirty-Two: Kakashi has a Niece? WHEN DID THE WORLD END? AND HOW COME I MISSED IT?**

I burst through the door to our room and screamed my happiness.

From the other side of the resort, Sasuke screamed, "SIA! CAN YOU BE QUIET PLEASE!"

I really hate my brothers sometimes.

Tenten, Mint, and Temari stared at me, wide-eyed, as I sunk in a corner, holding my knees to my chest and putting my head in my knees. Darkness surrounded me and clouds appeared above me. In one of the clouds the words UCHIHA EMO CORNER was written.

"…That's the first time we've been able to see it…that's creepy…"

"Like your face," Mint said.

"BURN!" I said, hopping up. My emo corner dissapitated. The three stared at me.

"What?"

'…You…"

"…Emo corner…"

"…Dissappeared…"

"Yeah, it does that," I said, jumping on my bed.

The door slammed open. There stood Ino, with Sakura, Hinata, and Kin behind her.

"LET US GO TO THE POOL!" Ino screamed.

"YOSH!" came a guys voice from the other side of the resort.

We all stared at nothing.

"…That wasn't creepy or anything…"

"Temari…it was creepy…"

'IT'S CALLED SARCASM STUPID!" _Wham_.

"OW THAT HURT!" I whined.

"STOP WHINING!" _Wham._

"Sob. Sob."

"Temari, stop it! The freaky emo corner is going to appear again if you don't stop it!" Tenten grabbed onto Temari's arm.

"HELLO? POOL!" Ino screeched.

"We need Tayuya and Citra first!" I panicked, waving my arms, having hopped off the floor.

"…She gets over things too easily…" Mint said, eyeing me.

"Yeah…" Kin said.

"STOP MAKING FUN OF ME!"

"Hey guys," Citra said, as she, Konan (…why was she here? …Oh well, she was cool) and Tayuya walked up, another girl with black hair with silver highlights and green eyes following them.

"…Call and they shall appear…eth…"

Everyone just looked at me.

"This is Elena. Creepily enough, she's Kakashi-sensei's niece. She's a junior like us. She's in Genma's homeroom with me," Tayuya said. "Elena, meet Tsuki Kin, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuuga, Tenten, Mint Haruno, Temari no Sabaku, and Sia Uchiha."

"Hi," Elena said.

"Kin," Kin said.

"Sakura," Sakura identified.

"Ino," Ino murmured, looking anxious to go to the pool.

"H-H-Hinata," Hinata stuttered.

"Tenten," Tenten smiled. "Nice to meet ya."

"Mint!" Mint exclaimed, smiling.

"Temari," Temari said.

"Sia! YO HOLA!"

"…" Everyone stared at me.

"STOP STARING AT ME! IT'S MAKING ME FEEL STUPID!"

"Don't mind her. She says that a lot."

"And sometimes we think she has issues."

"'Mari, that's mean!"

"Well, it's true."

Elena giggled.

"ANYWAYS! I think you'll fit in right fine! …But I'm sensing an issue…YU-YU, WHY ARE YOU EVEN HERE? YOU'RE IN GENMA'S HOMEROOM…AND THEY DIDN'T COME…"

"…Did you just say right fine?" Konan asked.

"…Yeah…"

"That's weird."

"I'M WEIRD!"

'Obviously," Temari rolled her eyes.

"ANSWER THE QUESTION YU-YU!"

"Elena and I filled out forms to come."

"…I knew that. Anyways, why are you here Konan? Shouldn't you be with my creepy stalker older brother and the rest of your friends?"

"Nope," Konan smiled. "I'd rather hang out with you guys today."

"COOLIO!"

"Sia, stop saying stupid things!"

"They're _not_ stupid things Tema! You just _think_ they are not cool!"

"…Pool?" Ino asked.

"Sure. Let's re-meet up out here in five minutes to go to the pool," Tenten says.

"BREAK!"

"…Don't ever say that again Sia."

"…Damn…"

* * *

We met up again and we all looked amazing. Boys everywhere were going to be in a dead faint.

…Not like they already were like that to begin with.

We all paraded down to the pool, were I spotted The Akatsuki hanging out with the males of S5GIN2T2HCK2.

"YO HOLA!" I basically screamed for everyone in the near fifty-mile range to hear.

Itachi just stared at me, rolling his eyes.

"DEI-CHAN!"

"WHAT THE HELL, UN?"

"…It just came to mind," I said, shrugging my shoulders.

"…" All the males stared blankly at me.

I stared blankly back.

The females sighed.

"…POOL!" Ino and I screamed at the same time, hopping in aforementioned pool.

All the rest of the girls followed us in.

I decided it was time to "interrogate" Elena.

…OK, so "interrogate" is a little harsh.

…It sounded cool in my mind.

Another cheese roll flew out of nowhere and smacked me.

The air chirped, "WALMART!"

Everyone in our group, Akatsuki included, stared blankly as I sat crying in a section of the pool. Elena was hugging me and patting my back.

"WHY WHY WHY!"

Gaara appeared out of nowhere.

I blinked.

"PAAAAAANDAAAAAA!" And clutched onto him.

"…Hnn…" He said, hugging me.

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Sakura and Ino chimed.

I glared at them.

Sasuke, Itachi, and Gaara were currently caught up in a death glare match.

Suddenly, an evil plan began to unfold in my mind revolving around Sasuke, Sakura and finally getting them together.

This week would be the one.

* * *

At dinner, we found out that we ate by rooms, and that Konan, Tayuya, Elena, Citra, Mint, Temari, Tenten, and I were eating with Kisame, Deidara, Itachi, Sasori, Pein, Neji, Gaara, and Sasuke.

…Well. This most certainly is going to be fun.

"EE! ITA-WEASEL!"

Elena raised an eyebrow at Tayuya. She shrugged back.

I tackled my older brother, then let go and went over to my Panda.

"PANDA! I MISSED YOU!"

"…I saw you twenty minutes ago," He stated bluntly.

"…That was still way to long ago."

Temari rolled her eyes.

We sat down in this order:

Pein, Kisame, Itachi, Deidara, Gaara, Myself, Sasuke, Sakura, Temari, Neji, Tenten, Citra, Mint, Tayuya, Elena, Konan.

HA! PGMAICJBWMBFS is certain to work this time! This time, I _cannot_ have a reason not to fail!

MWAHAHAHA!

Plus I was sitting next to Gaara.

This was going to be an amazing week. Not one person was going to get in my way! Not even Shira!

NO ONE DO YOU HEAR ME NO ONE!

"MWAHAHAHA-choke-HA-cough-HA-choke-HA!"

"…" Everyone stared at me blankly.

"SHUT UP!"

"We didn't say anything," Temari said.

"SHUT UP! I KNOW THAT!"

"…Riiiiiiiight…"

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**OK I am going to make this quick because Sia and I are due for counseling in -checks watch- twenty minutes.**

**SO!**

**...Kakashi has a niece...**

**...That's going to be hell for him...**

**MWAHAHAHA- -chokes- -falls to the floor-**

**_Inner Maybelle: ...Ummm...since May-chan-_**

**DON'T CALL ME THAT! -chokes again-**

**_Inner Maybelle: ...Well. Since 'Belle is unable to do anything else at the moment, I will wrap this up for you!_**

**_Inner Maybelle: Please leave a review._**

**_Inner Maybelle: But not a flame._**

**_Inner Maybelle: Because, flames get her pissed, and you don't want to see her pissed..._**

**_Inner Maybelle: Bad things happen when she's pissed, and she gets so scarying that even I am afraid of her..._**

**_Inner Maybelle: And that's saying a _lot_._**

**Ja ne!**

**Lady Maybelle of Confusion**

**_Inner Lady Maybelle of Confusion (aka Inner Maybelle)_**


	33. FORMULATE PLAN!

**-rolling on floor laughing so hard tears are coming out of eyes-**

**-wipes tears away- Oh. Hey everyone. Sorry. I was just re-reading this chapter over.**

**It makes me crack up _so_ hard.**

**ANYWAYS! THANKS TO MY NINETEEN REVIEWERS!**

**Miorochi: ...That's true. The plan...will be revealed in this chapter.**

**Minion 101: -adressing issue number one- Yeah...well...lots of it is...not...what really happened. ...Yeah...no resort-field-trip at my school...sob... -addressing issue number two- (...why am i doing this? NO IDEA!) ...Claimer...hmmm...I have no idea...maybe...? -addressing issue number THR33!- Yes. She does. Like the rest of her issues.**

**Strawberry Lulz: ... I am confused. Can you explain a bit more what you have forgotten? **

**I Took A Hyper Pill: Actually...I think it's poor Elena.**

**FANGismine: Aww...I am so sorry. It's OK. xD. **

**00Midnight Siren00 ... (on the other hand, '...' is also what i have to say)**

**Animecherryblossem33: ...er...sorry...? I am sorry. I get confused and sometimes skip names. HOWEVER, I DID NOT THIS TIME! OH WHAT! YEAH THAT'S RIGHT! I win. NO EMO CORNER! -steals the emo corner-**

**XxkIkIrOxX: it's... -twitch- horrible... -twitch- I was like this the whole time (-stare at computer screen- -begin pounding desk- -start screaming "WHY WHY WHY KAMI WHY! INTERNET GODS, BLESS ME WITH AN INTERNET CONNECTION! PLEASE!"- -pound desk- -stare at computer screen- -sob-).**

**eyezue66613: I hate Walmart. But Walmart has _everything_, so, it (sorta) deserves a place in this story (ish). **

**waveblader213: -staring- AGH! LIGHTNING! -gets hit by a lightning bolt- -falls to the ground, dead-**

**totalnarutofangirl85: xD. R-A-N-D-O-M-N-E-S-S-!**

**Deidara-Ani-chan: -was pointing at the beginning of chapter, where mentioned how to pronounce Sia's name-**

**Kyra-Mitsu: -rubs hands together- -cackles evilly-**

**Quintessentia: EEK! YA! -claps hands with glee- You can come with me, if you want to. Thanks. We had a..._terrific_ time. No, Itachi and Sasuke get their owns counseling 'dates' with me, together, and with Sia as well. The Uchihas need lotsa counseling. **

**HopeInHell: The answer to that question is within this chapter...JUST LIKE THE PROPHECY! (no, there's no prophecy. I just felt like being totally random. Sorry)**

**cherrysaki-chan: -stares blankly at you and Itachi- -shakes head- **

**cocogirl198: Thankies.**

**I.want.a.vampire.boyfriend: Eeek! Thanks! um...soon...like, within the next two chapters after this one...? -cue all the SasuSaku rabid fans to start giggling in joy and throwing confetti into the air-**

**sakka san: Be careful. Air kills.**

**xD. Yes, SasuSaku will start within the next three-to-four-chapters! YOU ALL ARE GRANTED PERMISSION TO DIE AND COME BACK TO LIFE NOW! xD. Have fun reading the chapter.**

**Note: This chapter mainly consists of Elena, Sia, Sia being crazy and _totally_ random, and Sia bugging people. I hope you have fun reading it...**

**Disclaimer: HELLO, NO! NO! NO! READ MY LIPS! N-O! WHAT DOES THAT SPELL? _NO_!**

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Jerks, Fangirls, and Mean Teachers: The Joys of High School**_

**Chapter Thirty-Three: FORMULATE PLAN!!**

The next morning, I woke up feeling refreshed, alive and ready to take on the wrath of…

Dun

Dun

Dun!

SASUKE AND SAKURA!

Woot!

I hopped out of bed with extra joyfulness…ish…, pounded Temari over the head with a pillow until she got up and chased me around the room and into the bathroom at least twenty times, got dressed, headed outside, pounded on Tayuya's, Konan's, Citra, and Elena's door, and patiently waited for them to answer the door.

"Ugh?" was my reply from a very poor-looking Elena.

"YO HOLA!"

"Sia shut up!" A pillow was thrown my way. Both Elena and I ducked it.

"That wasn't very nice Tayuya."

"Fuck being nice," The light-red-haired female stumbled into her bathroom.

Elena, being freshly awoken by the increasing danger of a pillow being thrown our way, and myself, still as chipper and alive and ready for action as I was before the doorway turned into a DANGER: NUMEROUS FLYING PILLOWS zone, stared blankly at the bathroom door that was shut in our faces.

"What do you want?" Elena asked me.

"You know Sakura, right?"

"Yup."

"And you know my little brother Sasu-"

_Brring bring. _My phone rung.

"Hold on," I said. I picked it up. "Hello?"

"DON'T CALL ME SASU!" Sasuke's voice blared through the phone so loudly that I held it a good foot from my ear.

"But-"

_Click_.

I stared at it, flipped it shut, and tucked it away.

"Anyways, you also know my little brother, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, you see, Sakura likes Sasuke-"

"Uh huh."

"-and Sasuke likes Sakura-"

"Uh huh."

"-but they both don't know the other one likes them-"

"Huh."

"-so I devised PGMAICJBWMBFS-"

"Sia?"

"Yeah?"

"What is PGMAICJBWMBFS?"

"Plan: Get My Annoying Ice Cold Jerk Brother with My Best Friend Sakura."

"Uh…huh…"

"Anyways, so I devised PGMAICJBWMBFS to solve this problem."

"How long ago did…PGMAI-this plan start?"

'…A while now. I haven't been able to make it work properly, but-the two weeks that are here and now is my chance to _finally_ get them together and _finally_ have my baby bro not be as unsocialble. I WILL PREVAIL!"

"…You're acting like Lee."

"WHAT? NO! NEVER! I DON'T ACT LIKE THAT JERK!"

"There we go, there's the Sia I know and…yeah…"

"So will you help me?"

"Sure, sounds like fun."

"YES! MY FELLOW PARTNER IN CRIME!"

"Sia."

"Uh-huh."

"The L Factor thing again…"

"…Dammit," I hissed. "I need to work on that."

* * *

Thirty minutes later, we were both ready to go and get PGMAICJBWMBFS started.

"…Sia…you might want to think about getting a shorter name for your…Plan…"

"Why? Long names are schweetness. Like Pocky."

"…OK. You have a point."

"I always have points."

"…Sia."

"Yeah Elena?"

"No."

"Sorry."

"Where to first?"

"…Restaurant."

"Why?"

"So we can think over a good breakfast."

"…What can't we think over a good raft in the pool?"

"No reason."

"…Sia…"

"FINE! I'M HUNGRY, ALRIGHT! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW!"

"Now, now, Sia, no emo corner-"

It was too late.

Elena just sighed, and patted my back as we attracted odd stares from people passing by us.

* * *

"BREAKFAST!" I cheered as I kicked open the door to the restaurant, to see everyone that was here from our school in the dining room.

"uh…hi…?"

"YOUTHFUL MISS UCHIHA PLEASE BE MORE YOUTHFULLY RESPECTIVE OF THE YOUTHFUL RESORT!"

"Er…yes Gai-sensei…"

Ino snickered.

I did the 'I'm watching you' hand sign as I slunk back out of the restaurant doors, not seeing the step that was behind me as I backed up, still letting Ino know that I was watching her.

"OOF!"

I landed on the ground.

My group burst out laughing.

I did the hand signal once more, and, with the assistance of Elena, scrambled up the stairs and to my room.

"We're getting room service."

"OK," She said happily.

* * *

"So, munch, munch," I munched on a piece of toast. "What will be our first move?"

"…Hmmm…" Elena's eyes narrowed as she contemplated this very… _intelligiant_ question over her Corn Flakes. "I suppose we need to get them in a small enclosed space…"

"Too overused."

"Embaressing situation?"

"Too common."

"Uh…"

I narrowed my eyes at my toast, and did the 'I'm watching you' sign again.

Elena just stared at me. "Sia…?"

"Hmmm?"

"Why are you glaring at your toast?"

"Uh…THAT'S IT!" I screamed and stood up.

"HA! HA! HA! Got it!"

"What?"

"We are going to…"

"Yes…?"

I grinned evilly. "Ask me Elena."

"I just did!" She huffed.

"Do it again!" I demanded, jumping up on the coffee table, striking a pose.

"…Why?"

"BECAUSE I'M LOOKING FOR DRAMATIC EFFECT!"

"_Sigh…_ Fine…What is your genius plan!"

"GET THEM TO KISS!" I struck the 'disco' pose.

"…That's it?"

"There will be lots of secret stalking, moving around, and secret codenames," I said smugly. "But that's the basic outline."

"…You have a real long name for a plan that simple?" She asked, eyebrow raised.

"Um…well…you see…I came up with the Plan name first."

"That wasn't obvious."

"SHUT UP ELENA! Now are you in or not?" I asked, hands on hips, staring down at her.

"I was in it to begin with," Elena said. "Uh…Sia?"

"Yeah?"

"You're still on the coffee table," She tried hard not to grin.

I looked down.

"DAMMIT!"

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**-sitting at table, reading To Do List-**

**Take Sia to counselor...check...take Sasuke to the doctor's to see if he is obsessed with tomatoes...no check...take Sasu and Ita to brotherly counseling... no check...take Sia and Elena out for ice cream...check...**

**-looks up-**

**Yo. Enjoy the chapter?**

**I know I did.**

**It was funneh.**

**Well,**

**don't**

**forgot**

**to**

**review**

**this**

**chapter**

**please!**

**Because reviewing the chapter makes me update faster (you are all being sarcastic now, i can see it...).**

**But flames make me die, wither, and join Sia, Ita, and Sasu in the lovely Uchiha Emo Corner.**

**Hopefully it will get redecorated within the next ten years. xD.**

**Ja ne,**

**Lady Maybelle of Confusion**


	34. Begin Plan Preparations!

**Hi everyone!**

**I am so sad...because...school starts next week for me!**

**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**-sob-**

**-sob-**

**ANYWAYS! Enough of my sad tidings!**

**GUESS WHAT! I HAVE OVER FOUR HUNDRED REVIEWS FOR THIS STORY NOW!**

**Woot!**

**xD.**

**I'm so happeh...**

**Reviewers! You each get a cookie and a hug from Sia!**

**waveblader213: Yeah...Lee scares me...**

**Kura and Hana: Woot woot! xD. s'all good!**

**Minion 101: xD. Hmmm...well...we'll see how things go today! xD. Maybe she'll get her trip to the sugar factory, maybe not...**

**Quintessentia: OMFG! YES! -joins you in living room to pray in Uchiha-ism- ROFL. The Uchihas are amazing... Oh, I'd be glad to have some company while Sasuke complains about 'not having an obsession with tomatoes just simply loving them', but I'm afraid the counseling is off-limits to all except family and the person who signed them up for it (aka me). OO! MUFFINS! -eats-**

**Kyra-Mitsu: Well, we'll see what Gaara has next chapter (SPOILER! SPOILER! AGH NO! -whacks frying pan over head- Agh that hurt!) if at all...**

**00Midnight Siren00: -stares at you then runs off screaming like a little...child...)**

**cherrysaki-chan: Don't worry, there's always room in the Emo corner! xD. And magically I can type in the corner too... O.O**

**Me and Gaara 4ever: xD. DO THE DISCO WITH ME!**

**Animecherryblossem33: OKAY GREAT! Yayz, emo corners...**

**eyezue66613: -claps politely while watching the curtain going down- Encore encore...**

**TheDemonMistress: All is good in the life of the emo corner. Lol. Just kiddin'. No worries.**

**Strawberry Lulz: As of right now I have no clue either. They are simply random characters in a random story...I'm sure I'll hook them up with someone before the story ends...**

**totalnarutofangirl85: Yes, I agree, those are GREAT! I've done those fics before. But Sia is an original person. She doesn't like a lot of cliche things.**

**randomhottiexoxo: Magic.**

**AnImExLaVeR: NEVER! jk i kid i kid.**

**Lost-and-found: Don't they, though?**

**PugLuva: No worrieseh! xD. Yeah that happened to me too I was so pissed...BUT I PREVAILED (ish)! Panda and Sia fluff? Sure thing.**

**Deidara-Ani-chan: S'all good in the hood...DAMN! I SAID IT AGAIN! NOOOO!**

**sakka san: Watch out for the things Gai doesn't find very youthful...**

**vampireizzy: xD. I hate Lee though...OK OK it's not hate just an exetreme...disgust... -twitchs at his green-li-ness and bushy-eyebrow-ism and spandex-er-**

**Now I'd like to thank my veteran reviewers, the one's who have stayed with me throughout this whole story (basically)! THANK YOU VERY MUCH!**

**No worries, all non-veteran-reviewers, I -heart- you all too. xD.**

**Sigh...so depressed... and listening to Avril Lavigne and Amy Lee whine doesn't do any better... (xD the A.L. twins!)**

**-falls asleep on keyboard-**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Nada. Zip. I'm a struggling teen author. I own nothing...**

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Jerks, Fangirls, and Mean Teachers: The Joys of High School**_

**Chapter Thirty Four: Begin Plan Preparations!**

_Kch. Kch._

"The Book's Niece, The Book's Niece, come in."

A sigh came over the walkie talkie. "Sia, can you stop calling me that?"

"THE BOOK'S NIECE! DON'T CALL ME THAT! REMEMBER MY CODENAME!"

'Uh…fine…Shadow…Killer…? Really Sia?"

"IT'S NOT SIA! IT'S SHADOW KILLER!"

_Sigh_. "Fine. Shadow Killer. Stop calling me The Book's Niece."

"…Well what do you want to be called?"

"Elena."

"…You need a codename."

"Sia, no one's going to hear us!"

"YOU DON'T KNOW THAT!"

"Sia…"

"REPEAT AFTER ME. SHA-DOW-KIL-LER. NOT SIA!"

"FINE! SHADOW KILLER!"

"Yes?"

"…"

"What were you saying The Book's Niece?"

"…" The sounds of gritting teeth were heard. "Call me Black and Silver."

"…That's _so_ not cool, The Book's Niece."

"SIAAAA!"

"FOR THE LAST TIME, THE BOOK'S NIECE, STOP CALLING ME 'SIA'! MY NAME IS SHADOW KILLER!"

The sound of crackling static was all that reached my ears.

* * *

When I finally met up with Elena again, she had recruited Ino, Konan, and Temari.

"ALRIGHT! Konan…I christen you Hidden Origami…Ino…you're Purple Blond, and Temari, Sand Fan!"

"Why do they get cool names?" Elena asked coolly.

"SHUT UP, THE BOOK'S NIECE!"

Temari, Ino, and Konan burst out laughing.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!"

"Yeah…it is…" Temari said.

"ALRIGHT! HIDDEN ORIGAMI! PURPLE BLOND! SAND FAN! THE BOOK'S NIECE! DIVIDE AND CONQUER! "

"Don't call me The Book's Niece!" Elena called after my retreating back. "It's Black and Silver!"

_Kch._ "OK The Book's Niece," I said into the walkie talkie as I rounded a corner.

"SIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

_Kch._ "It's Shadow Killer The Book's Niece. Remember it." _Kch_.

* * *

"Hey. Shadow Killer. I've spotted The Monkey With A Chicken's Ass," Ino, aka Purple Blond, said over the radio. "He's near the pool."

"Alright. The Book's Niece? Have you spotted Pink-And-Green Bubblegum?"

Silence.

"Hello? The Book's Niece?"

"Black and Silver. Come in," Ino said.

"Yes Purple Blond?"

I pouted.

"I believe Shadow Killer is calling you."

"I do not respond to The Book's Niece."

I sighed. "Black and Silver. Have you spotted Pink-And-Green Bubblegum?"

"Yes I have Shadow Killer. She's by the restaurant."

"OK. Thank you The Book's Niece."

Elena growled.

"Hidden Origami, Sand Fan, please move to your proper positions. The Book's Niece, Purple Blond, and I will move in shortly."

"Copy that, Shadow Killer," they both responded.

"Black and Silver."

"Yes Shadow Killer?"

"Move to Sand Fan's position. She will be near The Monkey With A Chicken's Ass' position by the pool."

"OK."

"Purple Blond. Get over to Hidden Origami."

"And you, Shadow Killer?" Ino said.

"…I'm moving in for the kill."

"…That's so lame."

"Shut up, The Book's Niece."

"SIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

"SASU-MONKEY!" I squealed, hugging my younger brother, my walkie talkie safely hidden away.

"Hnn."

I sighed. "Can you be a little happier to see me?"

"I'm not."

'No. Really?"

"Yes. Really."

"Pleaseeeeeeeeee? Just for me?"

"Will it get you to shut up?"

'…Maybe…"

"Fine…Oh. HI Sia."

"…That sucked."

"I'm sure it did."

"Sasu, you need to learn how to be more sociable! AND I AM HERE TO TEACH YOU!"

I heard a whisper that sounded like 'The L Factor!'

…Dammit…

My eyes darting around, I quickly thought of a solution.

_Push._

"AGH!" Sasuke screamed as he fell into the pool.

With only a matter of seconds, I turned in circles, waving my arms, a signal Ino and I had agreed upon that meant 'SHUT UP!' and was only used in dire situations.

As he resurfaced, I stopped moving and smiled at him.

"What was that for?" He snapped, climbing out of the pool, totally dripping wet.

"Oh…no reason…" I said innocently.

He glared at me. "Siaaaa…"

"AGH! NO!"

And then I was chased around the resort by a wet and extremely pissed off Sasuke.

* * *

"Well, that worked," Elena said sarcastically as we met up outside Temari's and my room.

"Sorry," I said. "It was the only thing I could think of."

"Well, I'm glad, because Sakura was having none of it," Konan said. "She was totally being…annoyed ish…"

We all stared at her.

"What?"

"…Nothing."

"OK. So try again tomorrow?"

"Yup."

"And will you stop calling me The Book's Niece?"

"Uh…sure…Black and Silver…" I said.

"Great. Well 'bye then. I have a date with the spa."

Temari nodded. "I have to go…"

"What, out on a date with Shikamaru?" I teased.

Dead silence.

She flushed.

"Oh my…OMFG! REALLY?"

"…Yeah…"

I squeezed her in a death hug.

"YAY MY TEMA'S GROWING UP! AWWWWWWWWWW!"

"Shut up Sia!"

"Nya!"

Then, I spotted a flash of red.

"PANDA!" I squealed happily, ran over there, and latched onto him.

He smirked down at me. "Hnn," he said, and kissed me.

"I'm hungry. Eat with me?" I asked, puppy dog eyes on full blast.

He looked like he was contemplating my question.

"Please please please?"

"…Hnn…"

I pouted.

He stared down at me. "Fine."

"YEAH!" I jumped on his back. "Carry me!"

He rolled his eyes, but complied.

"ONWARD! TO THE FOOD!" I got smacked lightly on the foot.

I pouted. "...Sigh...Fine...Let's go eat..."

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**Elena's codename was originally 'Porn's Niece' but I changed it because Sia is not straightforward- she hints at things below the surface and all that jazz.**

**So, if you prefer 'Porn's Niece' just pretend that's what I have in there everytime you come across 'The Book's Niece'.**

**Listening to your 'sleepy head' playlist at 2:06 pm is not a good idea...**

**raar... -bats nearby reviewee with a paw tiredly and half-snores, rolling over-**

**_Inner Maybelle: ...as amusing as it is too watch my outer act like a tiger cub, it doesn't get the job done. So I will step in instead._**

**_Inner Maybelle: My outer says _'Please review!'_ if she doesn't get reviews...she will become depressed..._**

**_Inner Maybelle: She would also like twenty-five reviews before she updates. This time she had about twenty-one, so if you read this story but don't review, please press that little purple button to submit a review on how you like her story._**

**_Inner Maybelle: She has opened her heart and is now accepting constructive critisim (not like she didn't from the beginning). Also, as soon as we finish editing this document, she will press that little button that accepts anon reviews! So if you don't have an account, you will be able to review, but she strongly advises you to get one anyways!_**

**_Inner Maybelle: She has not changed her policy on flames and she is strictly denying them. If you are thinking about flaming her, anyways, please think twice because lots of people love this story, and, if she gets flames, it will take her longer to update because she will be in a sad fit of emoness and sobbing._**

**_Inner Maybelle: Thank you for reading! We hope you liked this chapter! Now we are off to take Sasu-chan to the doctor's..._**

**Ja ne,**

**Lady Maybelle of Confusion**

**and**

**_Inner Maybelle_**

**and**

**Sia-chan**

**and**

**Sasu-chan**

**and **

**Ita-weasel**

**and **

**Panda-sama (xD)**


	35. Cameras, Lights, GREETINGS EARTHLINGS!

**HIYA! ONE AND ALL!**

**OK. Since I'm so nice, I updated when I got _twenty THREE_ not twenty five reviews.**

**SO THIS TIME...I SHOULD GET TWENTY FIVE!**

**(don't ask. i know my logic's weird).**

**EEK! ANON REVIEWERS AS WELL...YAYS! -ances-**

**REVIEWERS! Have two cookies, a package of pocky, a Sia plushie, and a hug from Gaara and another hug from Sia.**

**cherrysaki-chan: ...**

**XxHyper ChildxX: ...**

**AnImExLuVeR: EEK YAYZ! -dances and spazzes-**

**Searching-the-Stars: ...Yeah...she is exetremly hyper-like...**

**Sutefanii-chan: OK...SCHWEET! I INFLUENCE PEOPLE! xD. **

**utterlyconfused18: hmmmm...perhaps it is because I'm smart and very creative too...**

**ItAsAkU-LoVeR.Shi: OOC Itachi is a very dangerous yet oddly amusing thing. NO! DON'T DIE!**

**FANGismine: Oh, that sucks. My mom is helping out with the evacuation...or something...All I know is that she's constantly talking about it and people are constantly calling her about it...yeah...**

**Lena Lupi: OH NO! 0.0**

**00Midnight Siren00: -poofs out of nowhere and hugs you- Na...you just scared me a bit...**

**totalnarutofangirl85: Yeah...it would...**

**Sadpanda-chan-san: xD THANKIES! Lots of people have said that too me...xD**

**Animecherryblossem33: -watches you nervously-**

**nat: k-k!**

**Miorochi: Yeah, i used to have like two reviewers for each chapter...it was sad...**

**ChaosAndInsanity13: Thankies!**

**TheDemonMistress: ...**

**HannahhBanannax3: Yayz! Thanks!**

**Sukoshi Fujisaki: ...I believe you.**

**HopeInHell: You don't know how many times I've gotten that.**

**Me and Gaara 4ever: You're gonna spazz 'cause you got a hug from Gaara-Panda...GOD WHY DID I EVER DO THAT? -slams head on desk- I think you know why i had her do that...ROFL! lol. CLASSIC! GREETINGS! Disco! TO THE MAXXXXXXxXXXXXXXX!**

**randomhottiexoxo: Sakura wasn't going where they wanted her to. She was suspicious, basically.**

**PugLuva: xD. CLASSIC-NESS! WOO!**

**... -shifty eyes-**

**Disclaimer: NOPE!**

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Jerks, Fangirls, and Mean Teachers: The Joys of High School**_

**Chapter Thirty Five: Camera, Lights, GREETINGS EARTHLINGS!**

I woke up the next morning feeling very chipper and _definitely_ pleased with myself.

I had roped Gaara into…

Dun

Dun

Dun

_The Plan._

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

I fell out of bed with a thud, still laughing manically.

Tenten, Temari, and Mint stared at me as I had a spazz fest on the ground.

"…I didn't know you could twitch like that," Mint commented dryly as she watched my legs kick up in the air and twitch and spazz and dance.

"Hmmmm," Tenten agreed.

I choked on air.

They just sighed at me.

* * *

"…Sia?"

"Yeah?"

"Is something wrong?" Sakura asked me as we enjoyed breakfast.

"No, why?"

"You're eyes are twitching and they're shifting around."

"SAKURA! HOW COULD YOU!"

"…What…?"

"…I dunno…"

She sighed and threw a box at me. "Eat your Cornflakes," She sighed.

"GREETINGS EARTHLINGS!"

She blinked.

"Wtf?"

"…" Shifty eyes.

"SIA! YOU'RE DOING IT AGAIN!"

"Doing what?"

"THE SHIFTING EYE THING!"

In an attempt to distract her, I told my Cornflakes that I was watching them.

I moved my fingers back and forth from my eyes. "You better watch it, delicious golden flakes of delicious and nutritious cereal…I will kick your booty."

"…Sia."

"Yes?"

"What's your counselor's number?"

"…I don't have a counselor."

"You need one!"

* * *

"Did I successfully distract her, The Book's Black and Silver Niece?"

Yes, we had come upon a compromise. Elena wasn't too happy about it, but I told her she'd have to settle for that or nothing at all.

"Yes, Shadow Killer. The Monkey With A Chicken's Ass is in place and we're ready to move him at any moment's notice."

"SCHWEETNESS!"

"…That was so un-spy-like."

"SHUT UP THE BOOK'S BLACK AND SILVER NIECE!"

"…My name's way too long."

"SHUT UP!"

* * *

"Cameras."

"Lights."

"GREETINGS EARTHLINGS!"

"WTF?" My comrades-in-getting-Sasuke-Uchiha-and-Sakura-Haruno-together yelled.

We're known as, for short, CIGSUASHT.

"…"

"Oh my god Sia."

"SHADOW KILLER THE BOOK'S BLACK AND SILVER NIECE! IT'S SHADOW KILLER!"

'OMG! FINE! JUST CALL ME THE BOOK'S NIECE!"

"YAYZ!" I did a happy dance.

"Shadow killer, what's with the 'Greetings Earthlings'?"

"I…"

"Yes?" They all chorused-even Gaara.

"HAVE NO IDEA!"

I heard several 'THUMPS' over the walkie talkie.

"Anyways! THE PANDA OF POCKY! Get over to The Monkey With A Chicken's Ass?"

"Shadow killer?" asked Ino.

"Yes Purple Blond?"

"Can we just call him Chicken Ass?"

"…Sure Purple Blond!"

"PANDA OF POCKY! GET TO CHICKEN ASS! I REPEAT, PANDA OF POCKY, GET TO CHICKEN ASS!"

I heard Gaara sigh over the radio.

"Hnn."

"THANK YOU!"

"Cameras! Lights! GREETI-"

"SHUT UP SIA!" Everyone yelled over the radios, and suddenly I was alone again.

With only static as my friend.

"Sob."

* * *

"SA-KU-RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I screamed, waving my hands and arms and jumping up and down.

She, and everyone else in the restaurant, looked at me through the glass as I danced to get her attention.

She sweatdropped and quickly hurried over to me.

"What do you want Sia?"

"COME WITH ME!"

"Fine…just let me pay…"

"OKIE DOKIE!" I followed her in.

Everyone stared at me.

I waved at them. "Greetings Earthlings!"

Sakura hurriedly dragged me out of the restaurant and around a corner.

_BAM!_

I stared.

Before me was the scene of Sasuke and Sakura kissing.

OH…my…god…

"WTF??" I shrilled.

They pulled away. "SIA!" They both yelled angrily at me.

"WHAT? I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

I seriously hadn't planned this.

It had just happened.

"YEAH RIGHT!"

'You set this up!" Sakura screamed.

"I DID NOT!"

Temari turned the corner.

And stared.

"What happened?"

"…They…kissed…?"

"Really? Weird." And she left.

"YOU'VE BEEN SNEAKING ABOUT!" Sakura screamed. "You made this happen!"

"DAMMIT! SAKURA! SASU-TOMATO! LISTEN TO ME!"

"What did you just call me?" asked Sasuke, still pissed off.

"…Sasu-tomato…?"

"Tch."

"SAKURA!"

"Did you like the kiss?"

"Uh…" She blushed.

Sasuke smirked.

She blushed harder.

"SASU-TOMATO!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"Fine! Sasuke! Did _you_ like the kiss?"

"…Yes…" He murmured.

"GOOD! THAT'S SETTLED! You both liked it. So go out! I know both of you like each other so stop being so GODDAMNED STUBBORN AND GO OUT!" I stomped my foot on the ground.

They stared at me.

"OW OW OW!' I screamed, hopping around, holding my foot.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, grabbed Sakura's hand, and led her off.

"GUYS? SASU?" They continued to walk away."

"DON'T LEAVE ME HERE! SASU-TOMATO! HEY! HEY!"

"...I'm so unloved...sob..."

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**...I apologize.**

**Listening to The Black Eyed Peas while you're writing does weird things to one's brain.**

**-curls up in corner and doesn't come out-**

**-bats person who goes by with a tiger paw-**

**_Inner Maybelle: vein twitch STOP BEING A TIGER!_**

**NEVER!**

**_Inner Maybelle; ...Anyways! Thanks for reading this chapter! Both I and my outer appreciate it!_**

**_Inner Maybelle: She got twenty three reviews last time, so she _demands_ twenty-five this time!_**

**_Inner Maybelle: Don't question her logic! It gets you into weird places..._**

**_Inner Maybelle: Like her mind._**

**_Inner Maybelle; Anyways, my outer hopes all the SasuSaku fans are now filled with happiness._**

**_Inner Maybelle: She also says, and I quote, '_Finally! They won't be clawing at my throats anymore! HALLELUIGH! OR HOWEVER YOU SPELL IT! DAMN SPELL CHECK!" -tears the spell check apart with claws-**

**_Inner Maybelle: ...Yes, I know she needs counseling. She will be attending it soon..._**

**_Inner Maybelle: She is reminding me to tell you that she _does not_ accept flames!_**

**_Inner Maybelle: Write a flame, and you will get a harsh review reply back!_**

**_Inner Maybelle: Or worse, she'll flame ya back!_**

**_Inner Maybelle: So please think twice!_**

**_Inner Maybelle: So, once again, I must remind you all to review!_**

**_Inner Maybelle; Constructive critisim is welcomed!_**

**Ja ne,**

**Lady Maybelle of Confusion**

**and**

**_Inner Maybelle_**

**and**

**Panda**

**and**

**Sia**

**and**

**Sasu-tomato**

**and**

**Sakura**

**and**

**Ita-weasel**


	36. Gai Makes Everything Worse

**Hello everyone!**

**I _FINALLY_ GOT AROUND TO UPDATING! YAYZ! -claps for self- **

**God...I'm so pissed at my account right now...it's being mean to me and all that jazz... -sob- -sob- -sob- -sob-**

**OKAY!**

**I AM DONE SOBBING!**

**-goes through inbox- ZOMFG (zombie orange flamingos making glass! (xD) )! I HAVE THIRTY-SOMETHING REVIEWS (if my math calculations are right...which they probably aren't...)! WOOO-ness!**

**Me and Gaara 4ever: xD Yes i tend to do that...**

**omgwho.amiagain: xD Thanks! **

**PugLuva: xD. **

**TheDemonMistress: All good.**

**Searching-the-stars: ... -shifty eyes-**

**Minion 101: ...A lot of things...**

**randomhottiexoxo: i like happiness filled better too...**

**MaC Of The Flies: ...uh...thanks i guess? GET UP GET UP! no need to bow...shi-eesh...**

**waveblader213: I'm full of them. Sasu-tomato, Tomato-kun, Sasukle, Sasukleness...**

**Miorochi: Isn't that weird how those things happen?**

**cRaZyGuRl093: Hmmm...yes it does seem that way...xD**

**randomly-creative: ...Many reasons... -shifty eyes-**

**XxkIkIrOxX: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Hidanxme schweet: ...Um...thanks for reviewing... -shifty eyes- -runs away screaming-**

**ItAsAkU-LoVeR.Shido: I am not on pills...weirdo... (...) (...) (...) -runs away screaming again- **

**Kyra-Mitsu: xD They're swchweetness together...OH COURSE SHE WILL! She's Sia! Does she _not_ have a plan in her pocket? Hmm?**

**Deidara-Ani-chan: Hmmm...yup it's coolioness...I have, like, a hundred of them up my sleeve...**

**Animecherryblossem33: YES, GREETINGS EARTHLINGS! To you have a _problem_ with that? No...? Good...**

**XxHyper ChildxX: xD Thankies!**

**cocogirl198: XD**

**Quintessentia: Uh...it's OK, it's OK... AW! THEY'RE SO CUTE! -cuddles with the SasuSaku plushiez- It doesn't. It's _very_ classic. Rofl... SCHWEETNESS! Yay Uchiha shrine! I'll be sure to stop by sometime when I'm not overloaded with homework and doing a life-sized poster of my self for hte walls of my drama teacher's room... xD. (no worries about the counseling...) Sounds like a plan to me... Sasu-tomato. Isn't it amazing? ZOMFG! SASCAKES! Yayz! Thank you!**

**totalnarutofangirl85: Yayz, I'm not alone...It totally was Sia-like...**

**00Midnight Siren00: ... -stands there blankly- Did you say...chaos? -twitch- YESUM! Me -heatz- chaos...**

**mangamaniacgurl: xD. Glad you like it...Thanks for reading (and reviewing!)**

**Sukoshi Fujisaki: xD. Will do...**

**vampireizzy: Thank you!**

**AnImExLaVeR: -runs away from you screaming lungs off-**

**eyezue66613: -stares at you for three seconds- -runs away screaming, running so far runs across the world five times- -stops- Whoa...I'm dizzy... -falls over like a ton of bricks-**

**tiggeranddash: Hmmmm...life would be very uninteresting for them without sia...**

**cherrysaki-chan: Uh. Sia wishes to take the reigns here... **_Sia: RAAR! -tackles Sasukle and Ita-weasel to the ground and proceeds to beat them within an inch of thier lives- _**AGH NO SIA NO! STOP IT! -grabs her and locks her away- ... -shifty eyes- That never happened, OK?**

**OH MY ORANGE FLAMINGOS MAKING GLASS! I AM _SO GOSH DARN_ TIRED! I blame my teachers for giving me so much homework...so tired...**

**-head falls on arms and sleeps peacefully.**

**_Disclaimer: Nope._**

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Jerks, Fangirls, and Mean Teachers: The Joys of High School**_

**Chapter Thirty Six: Gai Makes Everything Worse, and…Sia's Afraid of Campfires?**

So, over the next few days, the only tell-tale sign that I had gotten exetremly pissed off at my best friend (Sakura Bubble) and my younger brother (Sasu-tomato) was my exetremly sore foot.

Even though that was the only sign to begin with.

Sakura and Sasuke's relationship was anything but smooth. I don't know how many times I forced them into a tiny closet to make up.

In more ways than one.

_Cough_.

My own relationship with Gaara-

-thank you very much for asking!-

-however, did not suffer.

Like I explained to Temari when she asked why the hell I couldn't just let the two figure out themselves; "Sasuke's inexperienced. He needs to be guided. And Sakura's temper doesn't help either."

Plus, Gaara doesn't argue with me.

…Most of the times.

Yeah…

Sigh.

So tonight's the last night we're at the resort, and Gai, like he ALWAYS does on our 'Youthful Homeroom Youth-Filled Field Trip' (could it really be called a field trip? I think it's more like get-away. …Although we never get to 'get-away' from Gai! WHICH MEANS IT'S NOT REALLY A GET-AWAY!) (MWAHAHAHA! MY LOGIC PWNS!), demanded that there be a 'youthful fire pit-like thing'.

I think he means a campfire.

I politely reminded him that we weren't camping.

He 'youthfully' (and loudly) informed me that I need to 'youthfully be quiet' (OR, as known in the land of teenagers, SHUT UP!).

So I did.

Shut up, I mean.

So all hundred-plus of us gathered in the resort's giant dining room (which had been cleared out for our use).

Don't ask me why there was a giant stage in there.

I don't know.

But Gai, being the weirdo that he was, jumped up there and screamed into the microphone.

I covered my ears pointedly.

"GOOD YOUTHFUL EVENING EVERYONE!"

In the midst of grumblings and mumblings, a clear, loud voice broke through.

"GOOD YOUTHFUL EVENING TO YOU, GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

Everyone groaned together, as if on cue.

"SHUT UP GAI!" Anko, the all great savior, whacked Gai on the head as hard as she possibly could, and took the mike.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH ANKO-SENSEI!" I screamed in my joy, raising my hands up and bowing.

Gaara grabbed me and pulled me back into my seat.

Everyone stared at me.

"ANYWAYS! WELCOME TO THE LAST NIGHT CAMP FIRE!"

Dead silence.

_Chirp._

_Chirp._

"YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO CLAP, MAGGOTS!"

Clapping occurred. Spontaneously. Lots of it.

"THANK YOU, THANK YOU!"

I snorted.

Temari gave me a warning look.

Off to the side, a little bit in front of us, I could see Sasuke and Sakura holding hands.

_Gag._ Romantics. Roman-_antics_.

Yes I'd come up with that by myself.

Yes I was aware that I made absolutely no sense at all.

GO SOMEWHERE ELSE TO PROCLAIM THAT!

NO PROCLAIMING HERE!

GO!

GO!

…I'm done now…

"Sia? Art thou aliveth?" asked Elena, waving a hand in front of my face.

"Huh? What happened? No I did space out at all…"

Temari rolled her eyes. "We didn't say you did, oh smart one."

"HEY! I AM TOO SMART!"

"Riiiiiiiiight…"

"Have you checked the class listings?"

I pulled out a copy from my pocket and shoved it in her face. "Seniors and Juniors. Number 3, Sia Uchiha. Number seventeen…Temari no Sabaku. HA-NESS!"

"…You carry around a copy of the class listings in your pocket? WTF?" Elena asked.

"People don't believe I'm smart. I carry this around to prove it to them."

'Who's higher then you?" asked Temari curiously.

"Itachi. Duh," Konan said, rolling her eyes. "And Pein."

"…Pein's _smarticul?_" I gasped.

"Hnn," said Pein.

Temari, Elena, Konan and I rolled our eyes.

"Where are you Konan?"

"Number seven." She tapped the page.

"And you Elena?"

"Fifty…I suck…" She said.

"It's OK, we still love you!" I said, hugging her.

"But that's pretty good…since there are five hundred juniors and seniors," said Tenten, looking at listings.

"I guess," Elena said.

There was a pause. Then Temari said, 'Wow. We're actually having an intelligent conversation."

'And?" Konan asked.

"Usually Sia ruins it."

"I DO NOT! HEY!" I screamed, waving my arms.

"YOSH! BE YOUTHFUL MISS UCHIHA!"

_Twitch. Spazz._

"NEVER! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME! I WON'T BE LIKE YOU OR LEE! NEVER! MWAHAHA HA!"

That's when Temari decided that I was done for the day.

* * *

"_MISS UCHIHA!"_

'…_Yes Gai-sensei?"_

'_You are unyouthful! I AM GIVING YOU YOUTHFUL DETENTION!"_

"_WHAT, NO! DON'T! PLEASE!"_

"_You will…' He laughed. It boomed off the spaces of the gym._

_I waited._

"_Have to attend all the campfires I host for the rest of your high school career! And your college one too!"_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

I flailed, fell off my bed, and spazzed out on the floor.

_Twitch….twitch…_

"WHAT THE HELL?" Temari screamed at me from her bed, glaring at me, crabby as hell.

I assumed the fetal position.

_Cricket…chirp…chirp…_

They stared at me blankly.

"What the hell is the problem now?" Mint asked grumpily, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Who knows?" Tenten muttered, cranky.

Temari stared down at me. "…Sia…?"

"Gai…" _Twitch._ "…Detention…" _Twitch._ "…Campfire…" _Twitch. Twitch. Full-out body spazz._

"…Is she OK?" Mint asked.

"Was she _ever_ OK?" Temari asked.

"…If she wasn't scared out of her mind right now, she would be totally pissed off at you."

I continued to spazz on the floor.

"…Someone wanna call Gaara, Itachi or Sasuke?" Mint suggested.

Dead silence.

They all contemplated it. "…Well…" Tenten said.

"…Hmmm…" Temari said.

Mint blinked, waiting for the conclusion to be made.

"…That's a good idea, but…"

"…But what?"

"What if we just left her here? It would be easier…"

"..Hmm…"

'I like the way your mind works," Mint announced.

Temari smirked. "I do too." The two walked out the door.

"You comin' Tenten?"

"…Uh yeah."

I blinked. Suddenly I realized I was…_alone_…

"GUYS! HEY!"

No answer.

"...Why does everyone leave me alone...I'm still unloved..."

Sob.

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**Roman-antics. Hee hee.**

**Sia is so random...**

**I feel like I should make a dictionary about her language, so people can understand her sometimes...**

**Sigh.**

**Poor poor Sia. Gai's even haunting her in her dreams.**

**And that's just plain wrong.**

**Plus everyone always leaves her behind.**

**Oh well. **

**She'll wreak her revenge soon enough.**

**Anko, the beloved savior-!**

**-looks into next room-**

**ZOMFG! ITACHI, DON'T TOUCH THAT! -races away-**

**_Inner Maybelle: ...Uh...OK then. Just dump all the responsibility on me, as usual..._**

**_Inner Maybelle: We recieved THIRTY reviews this chapter, so we'd like to get thirty-five next chapter before she updates, but she will accept thirty reviews instead, if need be..._**

**DJ!**

**_Inner Maybelle: ...Anyways...my outer's craziness aside, please leave your reviews. She'd love 'em._**

**_Inner Maybelle: No flames though-she is accepting constructive critisism._**

**_Inner Maybelle; The faster y'all review, the faster she'll update!_**

**_Inner Maybelle: ...For the most part._**

**Ja ne,**

**Lady Maybelle of Confusion**

**_Inner Maybelle_**

**and**

**Sia-turtle (I blame Itachi)**


	37. Home Sweet Mother?

**Maybelle here.**

**YOU ALL CAN NOW SMILE!**

**Just kidding.**

**I'm super hyper today...maybe it's the five ice cream sandwiches I had earlier today...**

**Hmmmm...**

**Anyways! Maybelle's going to be super nice!**

**...GAH! NO! -smacks self- STOP TALKING LIKE TOBI! DAMMIT DAMMIT DAMMIT! -pounds head on desk-**

**Reading a fanfic with Tobi in it while listening to the weirdest of the weirdest songs on your iPod is _not_ a good idea.**

**Just in case you were wondering.**

**ANYWAYS!**

**I got...less then twenty reviews.**

**I feel sad.**

**Oh well!**

**Those of you who _did_ review get a cookie basket! All the cookies in it are shaped in the form of _The Joys of High School_ characters (yes, that includes the Naruto characters, and not just my OCs) and...a chocolate bar in the shape of chibi Sia!**

**Sukoshi Fujisaki: Rofl. The land of teenagers is where I live... -sigh- Golden times, golden times...**

**kina slashie chan: ...and justice will come her way (eventually).**

**Kyra-Mitsu: Yes, Sia is loved by Gaara...most of the time...OK OK all of the time shi-eesh...**

**XxkIkIrOxX: OH MY GOD YOSH! NO! NO NO! THE WORST WORD IN THE WORLD (after 'youth' 'youthful' 'unyouthful' 'youthfully' and 'unyouthfully')! NO WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!**

**Miorochi: Anti-drugs are good things...especially when it comes to Sia. xD. Yup. Thank kami for Anko. (and Midget Anko, a.k.a. Sia)**

**eyezue66613: Hmmm...you probably should...but so should everyone else in the world.**

**Quintessentia: Ugh. That sucks. I pity you (yes I am in high skhool and...all that jazz...yeah...) Yes, Sasukleness is being romantic...roman-antic! ...I'm going to stop now...Yeah...Hmmm...I'll see what I can do about the cameras. Gai...GAH! CREEPEH! -shudders- Um...that's classified information until you finish reading this chapter...soooooo...yeah... Well, you see, it's a long story. Sia calls Itachi Ita-weasel and Sasuke Sasu-monkey so he calls her Sia-turtle, because she hides all the time...or so he says...Um. Her favorite food is 'sugar'...so I guess it would be along the lines of 'Sia-sugar' or something like that.**

**randomly-creative: :D**

**Animecherryblossem33: That seems to happen to her a lot...maybe one day it will change...**

**totalnarutofangirl85: Hmmm...an interesting point. My view on this is that a). There's a lot of un-hyper guys, and so we strive for balance with hyper girls! ...yeah... And about the Gaara thing, well, if you're going along with the basic pairings (which _most_ people do...kind of...) Gaara's just...there. Waiting to be paired up. Plus he's hot...**

**00Midnight Siren00: Thankies. BUT STOP BLAMING ME FOR THINGS! Shi-eesh.**

**ItAsAkU-LoVeR.Shido: Yes. I'm sure.**

**Minion 101: I applaude the 'youthfullinism'. -claps- Nice word choice, nice word choice (but I don't applaude Gai and Lee. SCARY!)**

**PugLuva: Comin' up soon, I promise! In-between chapters are so annoying...**

**cocogirl198: ...scary...very scary...DON'T SAY THE NAME!**

**Me and Gaara 4ever: ...you scare me sometimes... -sees Lee and Gai- O.O OH NO THE HORROR! -runs off screaming- Lee: ...What did we do? Gai: Who knows... Lee: I want youthfully to! Gai: I'm sure you youthfully will learn how... -pats Lee on the back and then runs off for some 'youthful' ramen-**

**Disclaimer: Uh. Nope. Sorry to disappoint.**

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Jerks, Fangirls, and Mean Teachers: The Joys of High School**_

**Chapter Thirty Seven: Home Sweet…Mother? and On a Side Note, Sia gets Chased.**

"GAH!" I yelped as Sasuke pushed me off of the doorjamb I had been hanging onto and into the house.

"KAMI! YOU'RE SO MEAN!" I screamed.

"Tch. If you hadn't been in the way I wouldn't had to push you."

"SO? YOU COULD OF JUST ASKED ME TO MOVE!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "You wouldn't have moved."

"You two! Enough!" Itachi muttered as he stepped in the house, a servant with all our bags behind him.

"Now-" Itachi started to say, but he was interrupted.

"Welcome home you three. It's good to see you again," A feminine voice said.

I swore that all the color drained from Itachi and Sasuke's faces. I felt like nothing in the world could move my limbs.

There, standing in the doorway to the hallway that led to where our parents' bedrooms were (that they hardly ever occupied) was Mikoto Uchiha.

My mother.

"…Mom…?" Two voices. I couldn't tell if it Sasuke and I said it, or Itachi and Sasuke, or even Itachi and I, but I just felt like the whole doom had come upon us.

She smiled. "Itachi. Sydney. Sasuke."

I twitched.

Have I ever mentioned that I _hate_ my given name?

"…Mother…what are you doing here?" I gotta give Itachi props. He recovers fast.

"Good question Itachi. Please, let us sit." She motioned for some servants to bring us food and beverages.

Looking at my brothers, I defiantly led the way into the living room, and plopped down on a couch.

Rolling his eyes, Sasuke pushed my feet off the couch, nearly causing me to fall to the floor. He sat down.

"Ass," I muttered.

"Sydney!" Mikoto reprimanded me.

"What?" I near-snapped.

"Be nicer to your brother," She sat in a loveseat, legs folded and sitting up straight.

Itachi sat in a chair.

"What do you need to talk to us about mom?" I asked. "You haven't cared for the past ten years-oh, by the way, where's your husband?"

Itachi gave me a sharp look.

Mikoto breathed in.

"That is actually why I'm here."

Silence descended on the four of us. No one felt brave enough to break it.

Finally my mother sighed.

"I know that your father and I have not been part of your lives," She started. "And I am deeply sorry for that. There's nothing I could do. You're father-"

"There was _nothing_you could do?" I echoed incredulously. "Mom, he treated us like crap!"

"…" She said nothing, only tightened her grip around her cup and pursed her lips.

Itachi gave me another look. "Sia. Please let mother finish."

"…Fine…" I muttered.

"Thank you Itachi…Syd-"

"If you're going to just come back into our lives and tell us all this…bull_shit_-" she looked as if someone had just killed someone else in front of her- "then at least call me by my name."

"I am, Syd-"

"I think she means Sia, mom," Sasuke said quietly.

Mikoto looked absolutely floored. Like she had nothing to say.

I leaned forward. "I don't know what you expected when you came here mom…if you expected bonding or a perfect family. We're a far cry from you and…dad. Sasuke, Itachi and I are basically adults. We've grown up on our own, and we've always done things our way."

"We're not going to change," Sasuke said.

Itachi hesitated, and then stepped in again. "Mother…if you're going to live with us, you're going to have to except things the way we do them."

Mikoto bit her lip.

"…Fine…Itachi…Sasuke…"

"And Sia," said my mom.

My whole face bursts into a giant smile, and I near-tackled her to the floor.

"Love you mom," I said.

"Hnn," Itachi said.

"Tch," mumbled Sasuke.

"It's good to be back," said my mother.

* * *

The next day, I walked into school practically glowing. Everyone shielded their eyes.

"HELLO EVERYONE! BOW TO THE AWESOMENESS! SIA IS BACK!"

Everyone tried their best not to stare (because I was still glowing) but they un-epicly failed.

I saw Gaara and grinned.

"PANDA!" I jumped onto his back.

Instinctively, he wrapped his arms around my legs.

"Hnn," He said.

I smiled to myself and wrapped my arms around his neck.

Temari tactfully picked up my bag, which I had dropped on the ground and walked by…our side to homeroom.

"Tema?"

"Yeah See's?"

I stared at her speechless.

"…You just…"

"What?"

"MADE UP A NICKNAME FOR ME! I'M SO PROUD!" I started fake crying. Temari stared blankly at me.

We walked into the homeroom and Gaara put me down.

"Anyways, what were you going to say?" Temari asked me. We still had ten minutes before class started.

"…Ummm…" I wracked my brain.

She rolled her eyes.

"OH! RIGHT! I REMEMBER NOW!"

"That's nice, now, mind telling me just _what_ you remembered?"

"My mother's home."

Silence.

"WHAT?" She nearly erupted. "Is your dad there too?"

"Uh. No."

"Why not? They're _always_ together?"

"…I don't know…I think she's going to tell us tonight. We're going out for dinner somewhere."

"Whoa…you're not joking with me, are you?" Her eyes narrowed.

"Uh…no?"

"_NO?_"

I freaked. And ran.

And a minute later, I was being chased around the whole entire school by a one Pissed 'Mari who didn't know if I was telling the truth or not.

I fled back into homeroom and behind Gaara. And Gai came bursting in.

"HELLO MY YOUHTUFLLY WONDERFUL YOUTHFUL CLASS! IT IS YOUTHFULLY GOOD TO BE YOUTHFULLY BACK AT YOUTHFUL HOME, IS IT NOT?"

…How many times could he say 'youthful' in one sentence? Hmmm, maybe I needed to join the betting pool on that one…

"Uh. Gai-sensei?" I said, hesitatingly raising my hand.

"YES YOUTHFUL MISS UCHIHA?"

"…Well…you see…there's just one tiny little problem…"

"AND WHAT IS YOUTHFULLY…UNYOUTHFULLY…YOUTHFULLY THAT?"

"We're not _at home_, per say…We're at _school_."

Dead silence.

"AS MUCH AS I YOUTHFULLY ENJOY YOUR YOUTHFUL QUIPS, THIS IS NOT THE YOUTHFUL TIME AND YOUTHFUL PLACE TO YOUTHFULLY DO SO! PLEASE YOUTHFULLY MAKE YOUR YOUTHFUL QUIPS YOUTHFULLY ELSEWHERE!"

…Damn…that had to be a world record.

"I'm just saying, Gai-sensei."

"WHAT YOUTHFULLY EVER, YOUTHFUL MISS UCHIHA!"

OK…excuse me if I'm wrong but uh…did he just say _whatever?_

There are clearly things I do not get…and that I must figure out.

THE WORLD IS OFF BALANCE! NO!

I was having a secret panic attack, but, what I didn't know was that I was spazzing a little bit.

"…Sia…?" Neji said.

_Twitch_.

"…Sia?" Gaara said.

_Twitch._

"…Sia…"Tenten said.

_Twitch._

"See's."

_Spazz._

_Fall over on the ground._

Ungracefully, mind you.

"…Ow…"

"…" Temari looked at Gai. "She'll be like this for a while. Just go on with the class."

"…Are you youthfully sure?" Temari nodded.

"WELL THEN, MY YOUTHFUL CLASS, PLEASE TURN TO YOUTHFUL PAGE NUMBER…"

I am so going to get my revenge one of these days. I swear it.

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**...Uh...I blame listening to Katy Perry while writing a chapter.**

**It was serious...and then not serious...**

**AND I DON'T KNOW HOW IT HAPPENED!**

**AGH!**

**-runs around screaming head off-**

**_Sia: ...What is she doing?_**

**_Inner Maybelle: Who knows..._**

**_Sia: ...You don't know? Wow. I thought you would._**

**_Inner Maybelle: Well sometimes things go through her head that I can't even begin to comprehend._**

**_Sia: ...You mean 'most of the time', right?_**

**_Inner Maybelle: -shifty eyes- ANYWAYS! -clears throat- Twenty reviews or more, or she'll leave y'all hanging until she gets thirty reviews. She means it this time. _**

**_Inner Maybelle: AND, HEY, NO FLAMES! OR SIA AND I AND MAY-CHAN WILL COME AND HUNT YOU DOWN AND YOU WILL NOT BE HAPPY!_**

**_Sia: We can be absolutely furocious when we want to be._**

**_Inner Maybelle: SO HA, DEAL WITH IT FOOS!_**

**-stuffs Maybelle in a box- Sorry about that. Sia, why did you let her talk?**

**_Sia: ...No reason..._**

**... -glares at Sia- -does the 'I'm watching you' sign-**

**Ja ne,**

**Lady Maybelle of Confusion**

**_Inner Maybelle_**

**and**

**_The Uchihas (Sydney Uchiha (Sia), Itachi Uchiha, and Sasuke Uchiha)_**


	38. Sia's The Queen of Nicknames

**OMFGIZLE!**

**Hiya everyone (s). The Maybelle izzers backers!**

**(...gonna stop now...)**

**OKAY. First, I'd like to reply to a...similiar subject that popped up when y'all reviewed-izzle. And that would be Sia's full name. LET ME ADDRESS THIS ISSUE PROPERLY PEOPIZZLES! (...i need to stop...) **

**First off, I _don't_ hate the name Sydney (would I have named Sia that if I had...?). As a matter of fact, I like it. _A lot_. Sia just doesn't, because, well, lots of peoples don't like their full names. Kayzers? So...everyone...CALM DOWN!**

**-spazz- -spazz- -spazz-**

**ZOMFG! OVER FIVE HUNDRED REVIEWS! -spazz-**

**I'm _sooooooo_ happy! Yea! xD.**

**Now! My wonderful reviewers! I must thank you!**

**XxHyper ChildxX: Sia will get her revenge...eventually...**

**tigeranddash: Gai does need a new word. He also needs to be banished to the other side of the realm. Yeah...well...I think she already has abandenment issues...**

**Lost-and-not-found: Yeah, it's really creepy when their mom is like that. CREEPEH!**

**Quintessentia: S'all good. Yeah...I don't think anyone saw that coming. that part was amusing. OK, OK. -hands you basket- Calm down...everything will be okay...And Itachi was being bad because he was looking at the script for the next chapters and that's top-secret information. xD.**

**eyezue66613: No...i would think not...**

**cherrysaki-chan: ... -locks Gai up-**

**Minion 101: xD. Well...you see...Sia's been called Sia so long (instead of Sydney) that Sia has become her name...so yeah...**

**randomly-creative: ...**

**XxkIkIrOxX: I see the hand too.**

**PugLuva: HEY! I like the name Sydney... -evil look- Eh. Whatever. -evil look gone-**

**TheDemonMistress: xD**

**garretluver: ...**

**Shakari: xD Me too! Hmmm...maybe because she's my character... -thinks-**

**Animecherryblossem33: -dark scary voice- Stay tuned to find out...**

**cRaZyGuRl093: Everything is.**

**00Midnight Siren00: Yes I know. Coolio. xD**

**Kyra-Mitsu: ...**

**Kura and Hana: Yeah...probably...**

**cocogirl198: xD**

**vampireizzy: Don't worry she can't do any _real_ harm.**

**totalnarutofangirl85: Hi Jeremy! -waves-**

**Sairima: ...Hmmmm...**

**ItAsAkU-LoVeR.Shido: ...Umm...it's OK...it'l; be OK...**

**jaberjazz: No one knew.**

**SO! **

**Done with reviews! Onto more serious business...**

**THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Jerks, Fangirls, and Mean Teachers: The Joys of High School**_

**Chapter Thirty-Eight: Sia's The Queen of Nicknames**

The day passed by and I found myself bouncing on my feet, standing next to Itachi, who was at his locker.

"TTTTTTTACHLE!"

"…What did you just call me?"

"…Umm…Tachle?"

"No."

"But-"

"No."

'But-"

"Shut up, Sia."

"Waaah…hey where's le Sasukleness?"

Itachi looked at me. "Sia."

'Yuppers?"

"What's up with you and all these weird nicknames all of the sudden?"

"Itachi…I think that has got to be the longest sentence I have ever heard you say," I dead-panned.

Itachi groaned.

"Sia!"

"Mintine!"

"_WTF?_"

"It's not just me," Itachi murmured, shutting his locker.

Mint smiled at him. He smirked back.

"AGH! THE PDA! IT BURNS, IT BURNS!"

Itachi hit me over the head with a book.

"STOP HURTING ME! I HAVE DONE NOTHING I TELL YOU NOTHING!"

"…Sia. Please stop yelling? Especially in my ear?" Mint said, rubbing mentioned part of her body.

"…Uh…sorry…"

"It's OK." She turned to Itachi, smiling. Itachi, smirking, raised an eyebrow.

"Hnn?"

"She wants a kiss, dumbass."

Itachi glared at me. Mint giggled.

"Shut up Sia…" He leaned down and kissed Mint.

Have I ever mentioned that Itachi is like a frickin' _skyscraper_?

Dude, he's ginormo!…le…huge…ish…

HE'S BIG!

…cough…cough…

"Sia. You're spacing."

'Oh. Sorry."

Silence.

"ZOMFG! IT'S A SASUKLE IN HIS…un…NATURAL HABITAT!" I pointed to the stairs. "With Sakura too!"

"Sia, how much sugar have you had today?" Sakura asked.

"WHAT'S IT TO YOU?"

"Nothing."

"…That's what I thought…"

"Hnn," Sasuke said.

"Hnn," Itachi replied.

"CREEPY!" I yelled.

Mint stared.

"…What…it was…YOU SAW IT! DON'T LIE! DON'T-"

I was cut off by someone picking me up and hugging me.

"AGHHHHHHH-oh. Hey Gaara." He and I exchanged some PDA.

He set me down again and I cuddled next to him.

Everyone just kind of…stared…at each other.

"…Itachi…Sasuke…Sia…Gaara…Sakura…Mint…"

"Sia what are you doing?"

"I have no idea!" I chirped happily.

Luckily (for me) Itachi's phone went off before they could all chase me around the building and try to kill me.

"Hello? …Hi mother…Yeah, we're ready…we'll be there soon," Itachi hung up. "She's wondering where the heck we are."

Sasuke smirked. "Tch."

"…Why are you smirking? You're gonna be in trouble too, ya know," I muttered, bonking Sasuke over the head.

"Ow! Shit!"

Dead silence.

"…Sasuke…just yelled…" My eyes narrowed. I grabbed Sasuke and pinned him to a locker. "WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY BROTHER?"

Itachi, sighing, grabbed me by my shirt collar and pulled me out of the school.

"DAMMIT! What is with people and pulling me by my shirt collar?" I muttered, rubbing my neck.

Itachi just simply smirked.

"Hnn."

'ARROGANT ASS!" I jumped over the passenger and sat in my seat.

…OK, so I _fell _into my seat..Big deal. You try it!

RAAR!

My two brothers just atched in amusement as I not-so-secretly spazzed in the front seat.

"Alright. Enough spazzing Sia."

'I'M NOT DOING IT ON PURPOSE!"

"Tch. Right."

I turned around and glared at Sasuke. I threw my backpack at him.

And he got buried underneath a bunch of books and binders.

"Gah…Sia…how do you…choke…carry all of this?" Sasuke gasped.

"Magic. The answer to everything."

"No it's not," Itachi said, pulling out of the parking lot.

I gasped in horror, covering my mouth and pointing at him.

"A NON BELIVER! SHUN! SHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNN!" I declared, throw a jacket at him.

He calmly picked it out of the air and threw it in then backseat.

"DAMN YOU!" I yelled.

"Sia. Enough."

"It never is!"

"What never is?"

"…I dunno…life…I guess…"

"…You have no idea what you're talking about."

I closed my eyes. "Monday…October…Itachi said two of the longest sentences he's ever said in his life…"

He scowled at me.

"What? It's true?" I turned around to Sasuke. "Hey, lil' brooooo…"

"What do you want?"

"Why do you think I want something?"

"Because you always want something…" Both of my brothers said at the same time.

I pouted at them.

"You do…" Sasuke said.

"So? What's your point?"

"That you always have an ulterior motive…"

"I do not!" I shouted indiagniantly.

"Yes you do," Sasuke muttered.

"DO not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do-"

"Shut up," Itachi said, interrupting the two of us.

"Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy?" I asked.

"Because you're being annoying."

"Yeah…well…" I struggled for a comeback. "You're annoying too!"

"…Tch…yeah right…" Itachi smirked.

"GAH! COCKY JERK!" I yelled, hitting him with a shoe.

We all stared at it.

I freaked, and threw the shoe behind Sasuke.

"…Sia…where do you get all the shoes from?"

"I DON'T KNOW! IT'S SCARYING ME!"

"…Note to self…Sia is afraid of shoes…" Itachi said.

I spazzed. "I AM NOT!"

"Stop spazzing!"

"Never!"

"Yes! Now!" Sasuke said.

"N-E-V-E-R! Read my lips! NEVERRRRRRR!"

"You two. Quit it," Itachi droned.

I pouted.

"Jerk."

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**_Sia-Ism #95: Life is just like cheese and crackers. There are so many different choices!_**

**I'd like to point out something.**

**(1). Sia gets dragged around a lot by her companions. Temari dragged her in chapter 10. Now Itachi's doing it.**

**Anyways...so yeah...**

**Please review!**

**I want twenty reviews _at least_. I'd _love_ it (and update faster) if I got thirty (wink wink, nudge nudge).**

**DON'T DENY ME!**

**Or else...**

**-evil look-**

**-evil look dissapatates-**

**OK. Well...review now...and no flames...please...**

**Ja ne!**

**Lady Maybelle of Confusion**


	39. Dinner and Friends

**Aghhhhhhhh.**

**Oh my _gosh_.**

**I am so stressed.**

**Darn that stupid school!**

**-shakes fist-**

**I'm also stressed from trying to write chapters for _all_ of my stories...**

**WAAAAAH! God. I am _such_ an over-achiever.**

**ANYWAYS!**

**Thank you reviewers: Sukoshi Fujisaki, Shariki, XxHyper ChildxX, PugLuva, eyezue66613, Animecherryblossem33, tigeranddash, cherysaki-chan, utterlyconfused18, The Only Sane One, XxkIkIrOxX, Lost-and-not-found, cocogirl198, SakuraMoonAngel, randomly-creative, waveblader213, Deidara-Ani-chan, TheDemonMistress, Kyra-Mitsu, sakka san, Quintessentia, Sarimia, totalnarutofangirl85, and 00Midnight Siren00.**

**Thank you also anon reviewers: an anoymous fan, Sadpanda-chan-san, garrettluvr, and WolfChick.**

**I'm sorry if I missed anyone.**

**I'm not replying to your reviews because I'm waaaaaaay too tired to do so!**

**...Yeah...sorry...**

**Anyways, this chapter is not all random stuff. So...don't be mad at me for that please. **

**This story has a plot, y'know (OH MY GOD! SHOCKER OF THE CENTURY! xD I kid I kid)!**

**Disclaimer: Uh. Let me check. -looks around room- Yup nothing that screams 'i own Naruto' in here.**

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Jerks, Fangirls, and Mean Teachers: The Joys of High School**_

**Chapter Thirty Nine: Dinner and Friends**

After a lot of…er…accidents, the three of us finally made it to the restaurant where we were having dinner.

"Wow," was all I said.

The three of us may be…_set for life_, money wise, but that didn't mean we went to nice places all the time.

Just some of the time.

"This is really unnessescary," I say as I sit down in my chair, facing my mother. Sasuke sits next to me and Itachi sits next to mom.

"I just wanted to have dinner with the three of you. Is that so wrong?" She asks, smiling.

"…We can have dinner together at home," Sasuke points out.

_Why_ are my brothers talking in long sentences all of the sudden? _Whyyyyyyyyy?_

"…Yes…but, this is nicer."

"Nicer doesn't mean it's better," I say matter-of-factly, leaning back in the chair and opening my menu.

It's going to be one long night.

* * *

Finally, after a loooooooong dinner of mindless chit-chat and heavy meals, during dessert, my mom finally got right down to it.

"You three are old enough now to understand that your father didn't really…" She hesitated.

"Mom. We can handle it," I said.

"…Want you," She finished.

The silence that is upon us is not uncomfortable.

"Then why?" Itachi asked.

"Because I wanted you three."

"…So now?"

"You're father and I are separated."

Dead silence.

Wait.

_What?_

"…_What_?" Sasuke and I chorused at the same time.

"We're divorced."

"I'm not dumb mom! I know that!" I said, my eyes narrowing.

"SO then why ask what?"

"Why?"

"…We're not in love anymore."

"That has got to be the most textbook answer I've heard in my life!" I said.

"Sia-"

"You come back, tell us that you're staying, and then wait _a day_ to tell us then you're no longer married to dad?"

"Well-"

"It doesn't make sense! This is something you should've brought up immediately!"

"Sydney. Please lower your voice," She said.

"No! No I won't! I can't believe-"

She sighed. "I'm sorry.

I turned my head away, and blinked back tears that are surfacing.

It's not like I love dad, but the fact that she waited to tell us was overwhelmingly irritating to me.

Sasuke looked at me. I kept my mouth shut.

* * *

The drive back home was silent and forbidding. Mom wasn't in the car, but Itachi and Sasuke could tell that I was not happy and they let me be.

As soon as we got home I went to my room and stared at the ceiling.

About ten minutes later the door opened and my mother came in.

"Sia…"

"What mom? What do you want now?" I asked.

'I'd like to talk."

"About what? _Dad_?"

'Your life."

Uh…well…that was unexpected…

"What about my life?"

"Anything, really."

Waaaaaay to be excited mom. No, really, please, don't worry about getting a little excited about your daughter's life. It's perfectly alright.

"Uh…"

"What classes are you taking? Who are your friends?"

"Homeroom. L.A. Science…Health…gym…math…drama…" I said. "And I have lots of friends."

"Your girlfriends," She specified.

"I have lots of those, too."

She sighed. "Sia…"

"Fine, fine, fine! Let's see…Kin, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Temari, Tayuya, Citra, Mint, Konan, Elena…I think that's it."

"Last names?"

"My _god_, would you like a profile on them too?" I asked sarcasticly.

"That would be nice, yes, thank you."

I stared. "…You…"

"What?"

"You just cracked a _joke_, mom."

"Can't I do that?"

'But-but-but-"

She said nothing, just stood up and walked out of my room. 'Night, Sia."

I stared at the wall.

* * *

The week passed by.

It was Saturday.

I woke up to find the upper half of my body hanging over my bed.

"AGH!" I screamed in surprise, flailing.

Which only caused me to fall off the bed.

"OOF!"

_Thud._

The door came flying open.

"SIA!" screeched a female voice that _definitely_ wasn't my mother. "ARE YOU OKAY?"

"…Enh…I'm fine…" I rolled over and saw Elena looking at me.

"HOLY-WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I gasped, pointing at her.'

"…It's Saturday…we don't have school…" She said. "And your mother invited everyone over."

"_Everyone_?" I asked.

"…Actually, yes. Sasuke's friends are with him on the third floor. Itachi and the Akatsuki have claimed the fifth floor. And all of us girls are downstairs waitin' on you," She grinned.

"HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE? AND HOW DID I NOT KNOW ABOUT IT?" I gasped.

"…No clue!" She said, grinning.

"STOP GRINNING! IT IS SO UNLIKE YOU!" Hurriedly I threw together a decent-looking outfit and pounded down the stairs, Elena on my heels.

"YO HOLA EVERYONE!" I saw, waving as I burst into the kitchen. "How's life?"

"Sia, you saw us yesterday," Sakura points out.

"SO? What's your point?"

"Life hasn't changed since yesterday…"

"…Uh…right…I knew that…I was just testing you…"

"Uh huh," Everyone chorused.

"…" I shifted my eyes.

They stared blankly.

"Well…what are we going to do?" asked Sakura.

"Shopping!" declared Ino.

"NO," Everyone yelled.

"Why not?"

'We do that _every_ time we get together!" Temari pointed out.

"…So…?"

"Ino, shut up. Your vote it vetoed," Mint said, taking charge.

"NOT FAIR!"

"Anyone else? Any ideas?"

"Let's just hang out…we do that a lot…and it works," Tenten said.

"You have a point. TO MY ROOM!"

"…Will all of us fit?" asked Kin.

"Kin, have you _seen_ Sia's room?"

"…No…"

"It's _huge_."

"POINT MADE! To my room!" I said, dashing up the stairs.

Everyone followed me.

Sakura and Elena joined me on my bed. Temari took rein over my computer desk chair. Tayuya, Mint, and Citra claimed the three bright orange beanbags in my room. Kin, Hinata, Ino, and Tenten sat down on the floor.

Dead silence.

Seconds ticked by.

We all stared at each other.

I shifted.

"…So…anyone up for Monopoly?"

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_ **

**_Sia-Ism #21: The saying goes 'if you fall down, get right back up and try again'. But don't fall in the first place!_**

**Gah. Tired. Tired, tired, tired, tired.**

**Why am I so tired?**

**Who knows!**

**...**

**GAH!**

**-bangs head on chair-**

**Gah gah gah gah!**

**_Before I update:_**

**_a) I need at least twenty reviews._**

**_b) I update faster if I get thirty reviews-ish._**

**_c) No flames! NO NO NO NO NO!_**

**Alright...**

**Ja ne!**

**Lady Maybelle of Confusion**


	40. Is it 'Let's Gang up On Sia' Day of What

**Oh my gosh. I'm _alive?_**

**-checks pulse-**

**Yup, definately alive. **

**Yo hola, each and every one of you! I do _sincerely _apologize for my long-ish absense. I was busy. And my internet wouldn't let me onto fanfiction for some reason! **

**BUT THAT'S ALL FIXED NOW~!**

**YAYS!**

**XD.**

**Reviewers: Quintessentia, 00Midnight Siren00, totalnarutofangirl85, HopeInHell, ImMyOwnNoOneElses, TheDemonMistress, Kura And Hana (Hana), Gabubi-baka, randomly-creative, PugLuva, XxHyper ChildxX, FANGismine, Miorochi, XxkikiroxX, Baby-emo, xxRaven-jalice-Halexx, Shariki-Mirebu, Animecherryblossom33, Kyra-Mitsu, Sukoshi Fujisaki, Lost-and-not-found, AnImExLuVeR, Hoshi-Naito, cherrysaki-chan, Sutefanii-chan, Okuykashii, tiggeranddash, Me and Gaara 4ever, and HyperOffPocky.**

**Read. Now. Please.**

**Disclaimer: Ummm, nope. Let's see. I've said that forty times now...Do I have to say it every single time?**

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Jerks, Fangirls, and Mean Teachers: The Joys of High School**_

**Chapter Forty: Is it 'Let's Gang Up On Sia' Day or What?**

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEK!"

_Thud. Thump. Cra-aaaaaasssssssshhhhhhh!_

_Sigh_. "Sia. You idiot."

"SHUT UP ITACHI!' I snapped from the bottom of the staircase. "IT'S NOT MY FAULT THE STAIRS DON'T LIKE ME!"

A week later, and my mother already had to leave again. Sigh.

Well, that's what I get for trusting her word.

"Ummm…yes it is," Sasuke smirked as he walked past me.

Glaring, I stuck out a foot and tripped him.

"Aa-" _Thud_.

Itachi-smartly-stepped over both me and Sasuke, made his way to the front door, and then looked back at both of us expectedly.

"Well? Are we going to school or not?"

"OR NOT!' I said, bouncing up.

'Hnn."

Itachi was, SOMEHOW-damn him and his disappearing/reappearing powers-behind me, and he pushed me forwards and out the door.

"Sasuke Uchiha, you had better be following us."

"Itachi, you're not my parental unit!" I sputtered.

Dead silence.

"What did you just say?"

"Parental _unit_?"

"SHUTUP, Itachi, Sasuke!"

"There has to be some way…maybe a mutation of the DNA strands…" Itachi thought out loud.

"HEY!"

"Hay is for horses, Sia."

I sputtered in my younger brother's direction. Itachi just stared, obviously amused.

Finally he shook his head.

"I will never get what goes on in the two of your heads."

"DAMN STRAIGHT!"

"Sia, shut up and get in the car."

"Itachi, you can't-"

_Push. Thud. Thump._

"GOSH DARNIT! THAT WAS SO MEAN, SASUKE!"

"Hnn."

* * *

"I OFFICIALLY HATE BEING A MIDDLE CHILD!" I announced to the whole of my homeroom class as I swept in, five minutes early (yes, yes, yes, even with all of our bickering, I still managed to get here on time! OH YEAH! WHO RULES! (please check the 'Sia' box)), a smile plastered onto my face as I immediately latched onto Gaara.

"Hnn."

"Well, good to see you this morning, too," I frowned, flicking his forehead.

Gaara scowled at me. I burst into giggles and plopped down in my seat.

Everyone stared at me.

"…What?"

Temari came over and sat on my desk. "Why do you hate being a middle child?"

"Because Itachi and Sasuke gang up on me," I pouted.

"…They would've, anyways," Temari said, rolling her eyes.

"…Why does everyone have to correct me?"

"…You'll have to figure that on your own," Temari informed me as she hopped off the desk and walked back over to her desk.

* * *

"YOUTH!"

"YOUTH!"

"YOUTH!"

"YOUTH!"

'AGH! THE PAIN!"

Everyone, including Mr. and Dr. Youth looked over at me as I clutched my hands over my ears, trying to keep The Evil Noise of Evil Youth-Ness-Ish-Er-Ly out of my head.

"Sia…you might want to take your hands off of your ears," Itachi pointed out to me pointedly (heh heh heh). "Everyone thinks you're an idiot."

"Well, I don't give a-HEY! YOU! STOP STARING/DROOLING AT ME! YEAH, THAT'S RIGHT, TURN AWAY!"

Itachi sighed. As did everyone else around me (naturally). Well, except for Gaara, who was too busy glaring a hole in the back of his…head…area…

"Itachi, you know what really annoys me?" I asked.

"What?" He asked.

"YOU!"

Dead silence.

"Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha…"

"Sia. That wasn't really funny."

"-ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha-"

_Stress Mark._ "…Sia…"

"HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!"

"_SIA!_"

"What?"

Itachi sweatdropped. "Nevermind…"

"YOUTH!"

"YOUTH!"

"YOUTH!"

"YOUTH!"

"Youth!"

"I AM GOING TO KILL ONE, OR BOTH, OF YOU ONE, OR TWO, DAY (S)!"

"...Remind me why we hang out with her again?"

"…I shall get my revenge…one day…ONE DAY!"

And then, _SOMEHOW_-stupid brothers-I fell off the bleachers.

Ow.

* * *

At the end of the day, I was battered, and about ready to kill the first person that annoyed me.

"Hey, Sia! I know you're with Gaara but maybe-"

"OH MY GOD! SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU! YOU KNOW WHAT? I'VE FINALLY FIGURED IT OUT! IT'S 'LET'S GANG UP ON SIA DAY', ISN'T IT? WELL, YOU CAN ALL…go…somewhere…and…NNNGH!"

I turned around to walk out of the school, and face-planted myself into a wall.

AGH! EVEN THE WALLS ARE CONSPIRING AGAINST ME!

* * *

"Sia…are you sure you're OK?" Sakura asked me. She, Gaara, Temari, Mint, Shikamaru (not by his own free will) Itachi, and Sasuke were gathered around me. I was lying on the floor. Still defeated by the stupid ass wall.

"I hate walls," I muttered.

"well, she can speak…that's a good sign…I think…" Mint said. Silence.

"Is it?"

"Yes, Mint, it is," Temari and Sakura chorused, shaking their heads.

"…Uh…right…I was just testing you…"

"Mint?"

"Yeah Sia?"

"You're worse than me."

"…Really?"

"Yup."

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**_Sia-Ism #350: Take a look at the Big picture and what do you see? A bigger picture of the little one._**

**Oh, poor Sia. **

**It's OK, though. She's got Gaara on her side.**

**Please**

**R-E-V-I-EEEEEEEEEW meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!**

**I want thirty reviews before I UPDATEEEEEEEE~**

**XD.**

**ja ne,**

**Lady Maybelle of Confusion**


	41. Start of Second Semester

**Pulse check.**

**-feels for pulse- O.O GAH! NO PUL-waitwaitwait! I found it! Nevermind!**

**xD.**

**Yes...I'm frickin' ALIVE! (dance! DAAAANCE!)**

**...OK, i just got tired of the pleading "Update! NOW!" reviews.**

**Reviewers (ZOMG, I HAVE 599 REVIEWS! LE GASP!):**

**Me and Gaara 4ever, vampireizzy, lady of the lake88, Animecherryblossem33, PugLuva, XxVergessene KinderxX, The Crazy Penguin Baka, Quintessentia, cherrysaki-chan, Shirii Fujisaki, Shakari-Mirebu, Deidara-Ani-chan, randomly-creative, Baby-emo, totalnarutofangirl85, XxkikiroxX, ChristinaAngel, Kyra-Mitsu, chocolvr69, Kura and Hana, Aiko the Hunter, Digi-Angel-Chan, Shikaaras Girl, Shariki.**

**Sorry if I spelled any names wrong...I'm about to fall asleep in my chair.**

**...I skipped the rest of the first semester and went to the second.**

**DON'T KILL ME PLEASE!**

**(i may have a filler chapter for important stuff that happened in between the skipsies)**

**Disclaimer: No, even though I've been gone for a while, I still have not gained the rights to Naruto. -sob-**

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

_**Jerks, Fangirls, and Mean Teachers: The Joys of High School**_

**Chapter Forty-One: Second Semester**

Curled up.

Waaaarrrrmmmm.

Ohhh, soooo warm, and-

"GAH! WHAT THE HELL! ITACHI, I SHALL KILL YOU!"

_THUD._

"…Missed."

"AGHHHHHHHHHHH! NOOOOOOO!"

Sitting on my floor, I glared up at my older brother, about ready to wring his neck.

Months had passed and the second semester had begun, and I was SOOOOO glad.

Not like I hadn't enjoyed the first semester, but watching Shira get toted away from the town had made this second semester even better.

Pluuuuuuuuuuuus…my birthday as this semester (YESSSSSSS!)

Unfortunatly, before I had a chance to kill Itachi, he left my room.

I stood up, and-

CRASH!

"Gah! What the heck? …STUPID SOCK!"

* * *

Ten minutes later-after my struggle with the EBIL sock!!-I was READY FOR ACTION!

SMACK!

"Ow! Sasuke! DON'T STAND THERE!"

"…Hnn…"

"STAND SOMEWHERE WERE I CAN'T RUN INTO YOU!"

"…That would be nowhere, then."

"SHUT UP ITACHI! GOD YOUR SO MEAN!"

Both of my brothers just raised an eyebrow at me.

I flounced out of the house.

"OW…GODDAMMIT! …STUPID MAILBOX!"

* * *

Pout.

Pout pout pout pout pout.

"…Sia, why the hell are you pouting?" Temari asked me as she sat next to me (new semester equals new seats-yay and nay. Yaaay, no Neji, nay, no Gaara. …Pout).

"…Do I need a reason to pout 'Mari? No, I think not."

"…" Temari raised an eyebrow and poked me in the side.

"GAH!"

"…???" Temari gave me a quizzical look.

…Ohno, wasthatherfingercomingtowardsmyside-

"GAH!"

Temari smirked.

"GAH! STOP IT, DAMMIT!"

"MISS YOUTHFUL UCHIHA! PLEASE DO NOT USE UNYOUTHFUL WORDS IN MY-GAH!" Thud. Smack.

… Did a paperweight just go flying across the room…?

…HOLY CRAP, IT DID!

All of my homeroom stared at the deadly projectile.

"…HOLY SHIT, I THINK HE'S BLEEDING!"

…Wow. Just…wow.

* * *

"…I think I killed Gai," I said as we sat in P.E., no sign of Gai whatsoever.

"…And just HOW did you manage that, Sia?" Sakura asked me, an eyebrow raised.

"…Uh…well…it involved 'unyouthful words', a paperweight, and flying projectiles."

"…Where did you get a paperweight?" Itachi asked me.

"…It was in my coat pocket," I blinked.

Itachi stared at me.

I stared back.

Stare.

Stare.

GAH! RED! PANDA!

_Glomp_.

"…She has the worst attention span ever," Mint said from near-by-ish Itachi's side.

"HEY!"

Gaara winced.

"OMG! Panda! Did I hurt your ears?"

"…No…"

"…LIAR!"

"Sia! You're making it worse!" Sakura said.

"Gah! Sorry! I can't help it! I think Itachi snuck something chocolatey into my breakfast this morning!"

Everyone looked at Itachi.

"…OMG! He just did the shifty-eye-thing! He's guilty as charged!"

"…Sia…you do know we haven't charged him with anything…Riiiiiiight?"

"…Everyone…ruining my fun…tch…"

"…What fun, Sia? You don't have fun."

"LIES! LIESSSSSSSS! ALL OF THEM!"

_Poke._

"GAH! TEMAAA!"

* * *

"_At Walmart she can have whatever she wants…_"

"…Sia. Stop singing."

"WHYYYY?"

"…Because you're annoying me."

'…You always say that, Mint."

"When the hell is our self-defense teacher going to come in here?"

"_You need White Castle…want White Castle…"_

"SIA! SHUT UP DAMMIT!"

'God freaking CHEESE! WHAT THE HELL! GAH! I'M BLEED-MMMGHPHK!"

"Silence is golden…duck tape is silver."

_Riiiiip. _"OWOWOWOWOWOW GOD FLIPPING PANCAKES!"

"…She has issues."

"I HAVE NO ISSUES!"

"…The side thing."

"Cheese rolls."

"Stairs."

"Walls."

"…I KNOW NONE OF THESE THINGS YOU SPEAK OF! RAW!"

…

"OW! STUPID CHAIR!"

"See? Told ya."

After about ten more minutes, the door opened to reveal…

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I HAVE ONE MORE CLASS WITH THE HORRORS OF HORRORS! AND I DIDN'T KILL HIM! DAMMIT!"

"YOSH!"

"GREEN SPANDEX! WORLD DOMINATION!"

"…GAH! TEMA! NO POKING MY SIDE!"

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**_Sia-Ism #1: Do things the way you want to. Don't let anyone else push you around._**

**Yo hola, peeps.**

**Gah...so...flipping...tired...**

**WHAT? GOD'S FLIPPING PANCAKES?**

**... -shifty eyes-**

**AN-E-WAY-Z!**

**_Miku (coughcoughInnerMaybellecoughcough) (yes, she got a name!): ...Shut up, May-chan, and get on with it._**

**...I do not know her...**

**_Miku: LIES! ALL OF THEM! LIESSSSSSSSSSSSSS!_**

**OK, OK, ALREADY! Shi-eesh...**

**REVIEW PLEASE! I ALLLLLLMOST got thirty reviews last time. THis time i do want thirty reviews-NO BUTS!**

**Anon reviews are accepted but if you're doing an anon review...don't be mean because then I shall delete your review. And no one will hear your opinion.**

**AU, if you didn't happen to know, means "Alternate Universe"-for those of you who are still kinda slow, this means that there are no ninja fights!! (although Sia wishes she could fight like a ninja...)**

**No flames. Ka-peesh. Those who chose to handle flames will find themselves on fire and/or in a great giant bonfire within twenty four hours... -shifty eyes-**

**I shall try to update sooner next time.**

**Til then, this is Lady Maybelle of Confusion, signing off with my slightly crazed Inner, Miku.**

**_Miku: I AM NOT CRAZED!_**

**JA!**


	42. The Uchihas and the Ebil Power Outage

**HOLY SMOCKING CRAP I'M ALIVE... (yes i spelled that wrong on purpose...)**

**-looks over shoulder at producers- Hey? Someone check the death records...am I in there? No? Good!**

**YUP, I'M BACK! A little hyped up on homemade-chocolate-covered-pretzels, but in tact nonetheless! YAY! It took my laptop being fixed, getting a new iPod, and Spring Break for me to FINALLY be able to update, but here i am!**

**REWIEWERS, THANK YOU:**

**Me and Gaara 4ever. _Shariki-Mirebu. _Lost-and-not-found. _Animecherryblossem33. _Water Ichigo-chan. _vampireizzy. _Okuyukashii. _sakka san. _Miorochi. _00Midnight Siren00. _XxkikiroxX. _cherrysaki-chan. _FANGismine. _randomly-creative. _Panda-chan-san. _Quintessentia. _Baby-emo. _Deidara-ani-chan. _totalnarutofangirl85. _Minion 101. _Aiko the Hunter. _moonshine86. _Darksai811. _Klutz1515. _Shariki. _LadyHinataHyuuga55. _shadikal4evr. _Tensei-Arukai. _Gaara's-student5555. _Lady of the elements97. _ChristinaAngel. _blueyblonde._**

**Anyways, this would've been done sooner but I'm working on my newest short story (that's not even out yet) so they took some priority over _Joys._**

**Disclaimer: Still nothing.**

**SIASIASIASIASIASIASIASIASIASIASIASIASIASIASIASIASIASIASIASIASIASIASIASIASIASIASIASIASIASIASIASIASIASIASIASIASIASIASIASIASIASIASIASIASIASIASIASIA**

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Jerks, Fangirls, and Mean Teachers: The Joys of High School**_

_**Chapter Forty-Two: The Uchihas and the Ebil Power Outage.**_

Now, it may sound a LITTLE ridiculous, coming from me, but I have a "bad things are going to happen" radar (no, I couldn't come up with a shorter name and yes, you should shut up).

Don't believe me? My cat (who is now dead…sob) was about to puke and little warning bells went off in myhead and I took him outside and like ten minutes later he puked…all over Itachi's new shoes, although that's beside the point.

Yeah, beside the point.

ANYWAYS…I am bringing this up now because it is a Saturday and I am alone (I just got off the phone with Gaar-Gaar! GAAR-GAAR! Rawr-Rawr! OMG, I SHOULD START CALLING HIM RAWR-RAWR…er… -cough- Shutting up…) and my brothers are downstairs watching something and I am watching _The Titannic_ and eating mint chocolate chip ice cream because it reminds me of my friends (…please don't ask…MINTY FRESH…) and yeah…and THEN!

Out of nowhere, my "bad things are going to happen" radar went out and it was like

POWER OUTAGE!

POWER OUTAGE!

RUN FOR COVER MIDGETS ARE GOING TO KILL YOU!

And I was like OMG THERE'S GOING TO BE A POWER OUTAGE…and then I was a little confused about the midget thing but THAT'S NOT IMPORTANT!

The important thing is… (drumroll please…)

DUM DUM DUM.

THERE'S GOING TO BE A POWER OUTAGE IN ABOUT FIVE SECONDS!

And I am FREAKING OUT!

I slammed open my bedroom door and was halfway down the stairs when BOOM! The lights went off.

"HA!" I screamed. "I TOLD YOU, WORLD-oof! OW!" _Bang. Thud. Crash._

"Sia!" came a muffled voice from under me.

"omg! SASUKLE! ARE YOU OK???" I yelped, leaping off of him.

"…No."

A beam of light flashed on and I screamed and covered my eyes. "OH NO ALIENS ARE GOING TO EAT US!"

"Sia, you idiot, it's Itachi. You do remember him, right? Our older brother?"

"…SHUT THE F UP SASUKLE! NO ONE ASKED YOU!" I tackled him to the floor, which resulted in a four-minute scuffle around the hallway floor until Itachi pulled us apart.

I grabbed the light and shone it in Sasuke's eyes. He tackled me.

"ENOUGH YOU TWO!" Itachi thundered, getting almost as scary as the power outage itself.

"Eep!"

Silence.

Then,

"Sia…did you just…eep?"

"SHUT UP TACHI!"

He sighed, then passed us both flashlights. "Now, I'm assuming that both of you are responsible enough to survive in this power outage-"

"Sia's not."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, CHOPPED TOMATO?"

"SIA! SASUKE! ENOUGH!"

We shut up again.

"…Sasukle, he's turning into dad."

Itachi whacked me over the head. I whimpered.

"Sia, please refrain from talking until I say you can. NOW, like I was saying, you two are both responsible and MATURE-Sia-enough to not complain about the fact that we're going to have to sleep downstairs tonight, in front of the gas fireplace."

"…What about all the people who work for us?"

"They already went hom-didn't I tell you to shut up?"

"Eh. Technalities. Who cares?"

"He does."

"Shut your face, Sasukleberry."

"…WHAT?"

"Nothing! Anyways, go on, big, responsible brother of mine."

"…Are you mocking me?"

"No, not at all," I said sarcastically. I earned another whack on the head. "OK, STOP HITTING ME! NOT OK!"

"I think its funny," Sasuke smirked. Itachi and I both whacked him over the head with the flashlights.

Itachi cleared his throat. "I've gathered mattresses and sleeping bags and pillows and blankets already-"

"YAY! SLEEPOVER!" I threw my arms up in the air.

"…I swear she's adopted."

"SHUSH YOUR FACE, INSIGNIFICANT LITTLE BROTHER!"

Itachi sighed. "Sorry, Sasuke. There's proof-a home video."

"Damn."

Silence. Then I sputtered, "Itachi, you WATCHED that?"

"…Hnn…"

"You're gross!" I scampered into the living room, flashlight in hand. "I CALL MIDDLE!"

"'Cause that's what you are," Sasuke hissed under his voice, then yelped when I threw a pillow at him.

"EAT TRASH LITTLE BRO!...er...EAT PILLOW LITTLE BRO!"

* * *

"le tomato…evil Sas…chibi tomato…"

"Sia, what the hell are you doing?" asked Itachi exasperatedly from my right.

"…Making up nicknames for Sasukle…" I responded.

I got an elbow in my left side.

"OW, SASUKE! THAT HURT!" I hit him with a pillow.

"Good. Now shut up. I prefer having my sleeping space Sia-free, but you shutting up will have to do," Sasuke said grumpily.

OMG! LONG SENTENCE ALERT!

"tachi, Sasukle needs to go to obedience school," I said, smirking at the mental images.

"Don't hit her, Sasuke," Itachi said. "She's right."

I laughed while Sasuke pouted. "HA! HA! HA! H-OW! TACHLE!"

"Shut up, Sia."

"NEVER! MAKE ME! OH HO! YOU CAN'T! WHAT NOW-"

"Gaara," Sasuke said, monotone.

I quieted down, blushing.

Itachi smirked. I gaped. "HEY! NOT FAIR! A HOLE!"

"Sia, if you're going to swear, do it right. And you never told him what he couldn't do to shut you up."

"…I need an abusive sibling hotline. Immediately."

"Tch," Sasuke said. "We don't abuse you. You abuse US."

"LIES! LIES LIES LIES LIES! YOU GUYS HIT ME OVER THE HEAD ALL THE TIME!"

"It's because you won't shut up," Itachi said, lightly bonking me over the head.

I cried anime tears.

"Oh, my god sakes, he didn't hit you that hard…" Sasuke said, sounding a little worried.

I perked up. "Gotcha!" I high-fived Itachi.

"…I am so not related to you two…"

"Yes you are! GROUP HUG!" I squished them to my sides.

"…You can let go now.."

"NEVER! YOUR LIKE FAMILY!"

"…We are family…"

"SHUT UP!"

"…Tch…"

"No saying 'Tch', Sasuke," I scolded him, bonking him over the head.

"…Sia?"

"Yeah Itachi?" I looked over at him.

"Why does your pillow say 'Shadow Killer'?"

"…Uh…it was gravity! DON'TKILLME!" I cringed.

"…What the…"

"Don't question her, foolish little brother."

"Tch."

"I HATE IT WHEN YOU SAY THAT SASUKLE!" _Bonk._

"…Sia I think you killed him."

"Nonsense Tachle."

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**_CHOPPED TOMATO WITH A SIDE OF SASUKLEBERRY:_**

**_Sia-Ism 1111: Family is everything...ish._**

**Heh heh heh. Sia's pillows says "SHADOW KILLER". Mwahaha. I am evil.**

**...IT WAS GRAVITY! I SWEAR!...sorry. Inside joke.**

**LET ME EXPLAIN: I was at BedBath&Beyond with my mom and my bff (nightmare! -squee-) and I knocked over a bunch of lint rollers. Everyone in the section stopped talking and looked at me and I was like 'It was gravity!' and then Nightmare was like 'She swears!' and...eh...heh...yeah...**

**N-E-WAY-Z!**

**YOUR FACE...is not on my screen...**

**God those chocolate pretzels made me super-duber hyper.**

**Yeah...this chapter came part from a dream i had and part from a review...thankyouverymuch Lady of the elements97! Maybe your full idea will appear in a later chapter.**

**SO! You've been reading this story for a while now, you should know what i want next...**

**THIRTY. REVIEWS. NO FLAMES. OR ELSE...YOU SHALL FEAR MY WRATH!**

**Ta ta for now,**

**Lady MOC**

**and**

**MIKU**

**and**

**SIA**

**and **

**TACHLE**

**and**

**SASUKLEBERRY/CHOPPED TOMATO**


	43. A New Species

**DUN DUN DUN.**

**-returns from the dead-**

**An Order of RAWR is sorry for this delay. She blames school, her family, vacations, and...other...stuff...like her stupid freakin' computer which obviously HATES her!**

**OKAY, I am done talking in third person. But it was fun.**

**Sorries, everyone! I sincerly apologize. My life took priority, unfortunately.**

**Thank you: Panda-chan-san, Shariki-Mirebu, Hoshi-Naito, utterlyconfused18, FANGismine, sakka san, Deidara-Ani-chan, Lost-and-not-found, shadikal4ever, cherrysaki-chan, Minion 101, Cherry Blossom Haiku, craizy pet, Animecherryblossem33, Me and Gaara 4ever, ChristinaAngel, Aiko the Hunter, Kura and Hana, XxkikiroxX, and LunaBell09.**

**Luv y'all!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing has changed. And why should it? I'm soooo bad at consistency-ness.... -sweatdrop-**

**(yes, I changed my name again! DEAL WITH IT! RAWR!)**

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Jerks, Fangirls, and Mean Teachers: The Joys of High School**_

**Chapter Forty Three: A New Species**

Do you want to know what I woke up to?

SASUKE. AND. ITACHI. LITERALLY. RIGHT. NEXT. TO. ME.

So, naturally, I had a panic attack.

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! THE MIDGETS ARE ATTACKING! EVERYBODY RUN FOR YOUR LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVES!"

Sasuke rolled across the floor, cursing in many colorful ways. I, attempting to get out of my sleeping bag, tripped over every single piece of furniture in the house.

Y'KNOW WHAT, I AM NOT COORDINATED IN THE MORNING! SO SHUSH!

GAAR-RAWR!

…OMG! NEW NICKNAME! OMG OMG OMG OMG-

_Splat._

"…Itachi, did she just run into the wall?"

"Hnn."

"EVIL WALL! I AM NOW IN A WAR WITH ALL OF YOU! WATCH IT, YOUR GOING DOWN-OOF!"

I hate household objectsishwhatsit.

"…I think we need to take her to an insitute."

"Shows what you know, foolish little brother."

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?"

"PEACE'N'LOVE MAKES THE WORLD GO 'ROUND!' I chirped, bounding up from the floor and flicking on the lights.

Artificial light filled the room.

"YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! EVERYTHING WORKS AGAIN! THANK YOU KAMIS!" And I dropped to my knees.

"…She's is the craziest person I have ever met,' Sasuke said, going into the kitchen.

I followed him. "Well, Sasukleberryness, that's because I am my own species-ish!"

"Huh," Itachi said. "And that's why the scientist types keep calling me. They want to cut you open and examine you."

Sasuke smirked.

"Taaaaachle," I whined. "Not cool, bro. Not cool."

"I thought it was very cool," Itachi said, reaching for a chocolately cereal.

"That's 'cause you said it," I said conversationally, going for the candy cabinet.

Both of my brothers just stared at me.

"What?"

"We're not dealing with you when you're hyped up on sugar."

"…God you two are creepy when you talk at the same time."

"You're just creepy in general," Sasuke muttered.

I glared at him, grabbed a champagne bottle from the counter (WTF was that doing there?) and popped off the top, shooting a stream of alchohol into his face.

"BE NICE TO ME!"

Itachi laughed as Sasuke attempted to wipe the champagne off his face.

* * *

The doorbell rang and I flew to it, slamming it open.

"MINT-CHAN!" I glomped her.

"Oof," She said. "Hey, Sia."

"A-_hem_."

"Oh hey Saku! GAAR-RAAR!" I abandoned Mint and jumped on my boyfriend, insta-cuddling him.

He wrapped his arms around me. "Hnn."

"As lovely as young love is," Itachi's drawl came, "I really don't want to see you making out with your boyfriend in my living room." He bent down to kiss Mint.

"Oh, so it's YOUR living room now? I thought we all lived here! AND WTF ARE YOU DOING? You just said-"

"I was just greeting her," He said, smirking. "Not PDA-ing." He grabbed her wrist and dragged her off. I heard her giggles all the way up the stairs.

"…Hypocrite," I mumbled. "SASUKLEBERRYNESS! YOUR GIRLFRIEND IS HERE!"

_Crash._ "KAMIDAMMIT, SIA!"

I looked at Sakura. "Have fun!" And promptly dragged Gaara up the stairs.

* * *

"…I don't geeeet iiiiiiiit," I whined, not understanding the homework in front of me.

Gaara, if he had been a lesser person, would've rolled his eyes. Instead he just began to show me the formula again.

Ughhhhhh. I couldn't believe that I needed help with math. But, really, super-complicated things at once? Soooooo not my forte.

And I just couldn't focus.

…Well, there so happened to be the fact that I wanted Gaara to be near me, but RAAR! RAAAAAR!

"Do you get it now?" He asked patiently.

"…Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnno," I said.

He sighed.

We were probably going to be a while.

* * *

School.

Bleh.

Who invented such a thing? I mean, it's like the most boringest thing _eva_…besides listen to Gai talk.

That could kill some people.

(OMG! New torture techinique!)

"WELCOME YOUTHFULLY BACK, MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS!" Gai yelled in the front of his (unyouthful) room. "I HOPE YOU WERE ALL BEING YOUTHFUL DURING THE UNYOUTHFUL POWER OUTAGE!"

Raaaaar! I DON'T WANT TO BE YOUTHFUL IF IT MEANS I HAVE TO BE LIKE…that thing! IN GREEN UGLY SPANDEX!

Ooooooh…idea.

I raised my hand. "Gai-sensei?"

"WHAT IS IT, MOST YOUTHFUL MISS UCHIHA?"

"Well, I'm really sorry about this, but…" My eyes started to fill with fake tears. "I read on the internet the green spandex is…unyouthful."

Dead silence.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOO! YOUTH!" Gai and Lee ran out of the room.

"Yesss! High-fivsies me!" I held up both hands, dutifully receiving high-fives from Tennie and 'Mari.

Oh, dudes and dudettes, I am the shiz-ness-thingy-mc-whatsit1

'RAAAAAAAR!:

'I still think you need medication,' temari informed me.

'DARNIT!" I yelled to the world.

Tenten clapped her hand over my mouth.

"MASDLAKSFHASJKDFJSADLKFJASLKDFJSALK1 MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!'

'OW! SHE FRICKIN BIT ME!"

'she tends to do that," Temari said conversationally.

I smirked in victory-ness.

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**_Sia-Ism #2: If things don't work, squirt a liquid in the face of your worst enemy._**

**Ha ha. Poor Sasukle. Sia abuses him so.**

**Thank you all for reading and please leave me a luverly rev-RAAR!-iew.**

**...No, I have no clue what that was about...**

**-shifty shifty-**

**Reviews are luv-therefore, I would like 30!**

**No flames**

**Constructive critisim is okie-dokie.**

**Peaches, Letters, and Random Sia-s,**

**An Order of RAWR (Maybelle)**


	44. Sia Goes To Visit The Emo One

**DUDES AND DUDETTES. DO NOT FEAR.**

**I AM BACK.**

**Woot! I ish alive-ness! Go me!**

**...Sorry guys, about all the like lateness and whatsit, but my life is crazy hectic right now and there is not much i can do!**

**YUP YUP**

**Thank you:**

**XxkikiroxX, ChristinaAngel, Deidara-Ani-chan, Kura and Hana, FANGismine, Kumiko-oneechan, Aiko the Hunter, Panda-chan-san, Lost-and-not-found, Shikaaras girl, Unknown Variable, Me and Gaara 4ever, King0Mik, Hoshi-Naito, Lunabell09, and shadikal4ever! YOU ALL ROCK!**

**Dude (ette) s, I have a panda shirt. Its white with a black-outlined panda holding a peace sign. KAWAII!**

**Disclaimer: Absolutely not.**

**_Sia will now make her return._**

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Jerks, Fangirls, and Mean Teachers: The Joys of High School**_

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**Chapter Forty-Four; Sia-chan Goes 2 Visit The Emo-And-Scary-One-Who-Is-Not-Gaara**

"Woooo! GAI'S GREEN SPANDEX IS GONE FOREVER! YESSSSSSSSSSSSSH!" I pumped my fists in the air and did a dance, falling over random things.

Temari forced me to sit down. "Yes, yes, its gone forever, blah blah blah, now you wont have anymore nightmares, good for you." She patted my head.

Suddenly my eyes widened. "OMG…WHAT IF THEY CAME BACK WEARING PINK SPANDEX!"

Silence.

"THE HORROR!" Mint, Tenten, and I screamed at the same time.

"SHUT _UP!_" Temari yelled.

A mad Mari is a scary Mari, so we all shut up and sat back in our seats like the good little friends we were.

…Uh.

Cough.

Coughness.

The door flung open and in came Itachi.

I stood up, knocking Tenten over. "OMG! TACHLE! WHAT! ARE! YOU! DOING! HERE!"

"I'm here to take you to counseling."

"Oh okay."

"Wait for it," Temari said.

"…WHAT? NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNO YOU CANT MAK ME GO! DAMMIT!"

* * *

Forty-five escape-failed minutes later, Itachi had forced me into the car (he ish so mean to meh!) and had driven me there and now I was in this scary person's office and we were staring at each other.

"So you are Sydney Uchiha."

"NO!"

"…" He stared at me.

"I am not Sydney! I don't go by that! I go by Sia! S-I-A! See-ah!" I spat at him, throwing a paper clip across the room."

He had the "wtf did I take this job" look on his face. "Okay…So Sia, your mom tells me you have issues."

"I DO NOT HAVE ISSUES! KAMI WHO MADE YOU A COUNSELOR YOU SUCK EGGS AT MAKING A PERSON FEEL BETTER ABOUT THEMSELVES!" I threw out patened Uchiha Glare #999 at him.

He sighed. "I am just trying to get to the root of these issues-"

"FOR THE LAST TIME, I DO NOT HAVE ISSUES! I MAY HAVE FRIENDS WHO ARE WERID AND STRANGE AND SLIGHTLY DEMEANORING AND MY BROTHERS MAY BE SOCIAL ICE CUBE JERKS WITH FIFTY-FOOT-POLES STUCK UP THEIR ASSES AND I MAY HAVE A FAMILY WHO REALLY DOESN'T TALK TO ME AND A FATHER WHO COULDN'T CARE LESS ABOUT ME AND I MAY HAVE A BOYFRIEND WHO REALLY DOESN'T SAY ANYTHING BUT "HNN" BUT THAT DOES NOT MEAN THAT I! HAVE! ISSUES!"

Dead silence.

"How does that make you feel?"

"GAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

"Hnn?" Itachi asked me as I walked out of the office.

"I like him. He really seems to understand me. And he really didn't care that I was basically ranting and raving the whole time and I really think I should go back to see him!" I chirped.

Itachi had this "WTF. WHO STOPPED THE WORLD" look on his face.

"You…Sia Uchiha, want to see a counselor again?"

I sighed. "Yes Tachi."

"Someone pinch me. I must be dreaming."

"…"

"OW!"

I didn't pinch him, but I may have kicked his ass.

* * *

Many of my friends expressed similar reactions to that of Itachi's when I told them.

Sasuke: "WTF, you let Itachi drive you to the counselor?"

Temari: "WTF, you went to see a counselor?"

Sakura: "HOLY KAMI, you want to go back and see this counselor again?"

Tenten: "DE FRICK, you actually had a civilized conversation with someone who said you had "issues"?

Mint: "Someone pinch me! You WANT TO FIX YOUR PROBLEMS?"

…Yeah. I soooooo live in a healthy environment.

_NOTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT._

This in mind, I set about doing what Hennan (my awesome possum counselor!) said I should do.

I wrote a letter to Kakashi-sensei that I wasn't-actually-going-to-send-slash-give-to-him.

* * *

_Dear Kakashi-sensei,_

_Uhm, hi. I know this seems like a totally random letter buuuut…well. I dunno. I think I'm going to just ramble here, so please…listen? Read? Whatsit? And NOT put it down?_

_Because I know you will if I don't say so._

_This letter is about a lot of things. For instance, my brother. Sasukle Uchiha-er, I mean Sasuke. I call him Sasukle, but you know him as Sasuke. Right. I'm stating obvious facts. I so need to work on that. Cough._

_This letter is about my problems with my family. My brothers! The great heartthrobs Sasuke and Itachi (oh, please kill me). And their INABILITY TO GET ALONG WITH SOCIETY!_

_Er, right????_

_Anyways, Sasukle's (Sasuke! Sasuke Sasuke Sasuke!) has been so down lately. Like, uhm, he didn't even move when I said "I have a million tomatoes!" And, he, like, luuuuurves tomatoes! He'd marry them if he could!_

_And Itachi's being all "I'm so superior" and I was like F. THE. WHAT you are not superior and then…BLEH!_

_I think I live in an unhealthy environment, Sensei. I dunno what to do._

_GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!_

_I THINK I'M GOING TO HAVE A PANIC ATTACK SOON!_

_Luv,_

_Sydney "Sia" Uchiha_

* * *

The next day, I went to school, and entered homeroom and

W.

T.

F.

Gai-sensei and Lee were wearing

P.

I.

N.

K.

S.

P.

A.

N.

D.

E.

X.

!

!

!

I nearly died.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH OMIKAMI THIS IS NOT HAPPENING SOMEONE TELL ME AM I STILL BREATHING AM I DEAD OH MIKAMI OMIKAMI HOLY FRICK HOLY FRICK GAAAAAAAAAAYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

The fanboys went berserk.

"SIA-CHAN ARE YOU ALRIGHT? OMIKAMI SIA WE'LL PROTECT YOU! SOMEONE GET RID OF THE PINK SPANDEX!"

That's when Gaara showed up, "hnn"ed the fanboys away from everyone, took me into his arms, and kissed me.

All was right with the world.

BUT STILL.

P.

I.

N.

K.

S.

P.

A.

N.

D.

E.

X.

Someone, SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAVE ME!

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**_Sia-ism #45: Violence is not the answer. Kicking idiots asses may be, though._**

**HELLO ALL!**

**Yes i am alive and back with _Joys._**

**Again, sorry it took so long.**

**Leave your **

**W**

**O**

**N**

**D**

**E**

**R**

**F**

**U**

**L**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**S**

**!**

**No flames tho.**

**Baibai,**

**An Order of RAWR**

**(dudes, i want at least 30 reviews! I MEAN IT THIS TIME!)**


	45. Sia Takes A Trip 2 An Alternate Universe

**YEAH, I KNOW. IT HASNT BEN FOUR MONTHS.**

**GIVE ME A LITTLE CREDIT HERE.**

**An Order of RAWR hath finally gotten a beta! Everyone, say thanks to Lost-and-not-found, who edited this chapter for me. Ily for beta-ing. xD**

**Thank you to my reviewers;**

**King0Mik (yes, yes it is! omg!), Kuro Nagaski River (it was? awwww), Purple Sunshine56 (we all love Sia crazyness. RUN! RUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN), xxdarienchibaloverxx (we all feel bad for si-sise), Me and Gaara 4ever (-revives you- GET YOUR COMP FIXED! NOWZ!), XxkikiroxX (nnnnnnnnnnooooooooooooooo!), kyotohru4ever (updated soon enough?), Hoshi-Naito (...RAWRGH), Chibi-fox-chan (heh heh heh), Lost-and-not-found (why thank you xD), shadikal4ever (apparently a lot, if pink spandex exists).**

**~Without further ado except ot say that I DO NOT OWN NARU!...~**

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Jerks, Fangirls, and Mean Teachers: The Joys of High School**_

**Chapter Forty-Five: Sia Takes A Trip To An Alternate Universe…Or So She Thinks.**

"Gaara! IT'S PINK! OMIKAMI MY WORST DREAMS HAVE COME TRUE!" I clung to him, trying to hide my tears.

Gaara patted my back calmly, trying to soothe me and calm me from my worst nightmares.

…Besides world domination.

GAH! GAI!

AND HIS GREEN-NOW-PINK-SPANDEX-TAKING-OVER-PLAN!

I started to cry worse.

Temari asked Gaara, "How do you deal with her?'

Gaara glared at her.

* * *

Finally, homeroom was over, and I dashed from the horrible confines of Gai-and-his-pink-spandex-ness…

…Only to have to go to Kakashi's classroom.

…DAMMIT!

I sulked in the door, perking up when I saw the tell-tale hair of my brother. "SAUCY!" I glomped him.

He fell out of the chair. "OW! WTF?"

Omg! He did a me thing!

WHAT WAS GOING ON?

"OMG! YOU DID A ME THING!" I cried, hugging him. "I'M SO PROUD OF YOU!"

"Get-OFF!"

"I think your killing him," Sakura said conversationally.

"OMIKAMI! SAKU! I didn't see you there!" I hugged her too.

Sasuke grabbed the back of my shirt, pulled me off Sakura, and said, "Go hug your own girlfriend."

"But Sasukleishness! I don't have a girlfriend!" I said, trying to make him let go of me.

He smirked. "Yes you do."

I got what he was saying, and smacked him over the back of the head.

"OW!"

"Bad Sasukle! No calling Gaara a girl! Bad bad bad!"

Sakura sweat dropped as she watched me beat up Sasukleness.

Kakashi walked in the door. "Hello class, I'm sorry I'm…late…that's an unusual occurrence."

"SHUT UP LIAR!" Everyone screamed.

"…" Kakashi went into a corner of the room, pulled out a book, and started reading. Above his head appeared the words ~HATAKE EMO CORNER~.

We all stared.

"OMG! ITS TRUE! Elena was telling the truth!"

Everyone sweat dropped at me.

* * *

"GAARA-RAWRA!" I hugged onto my boyfriend as we headed for (blegh) gym.

"Hnn." He planted a kiss on my head and dragged me along.

…Wtf…Normally I'm the one do the dragging…

OMIKAMI AM I IN AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE OR SOMETHING?

HOLY CRAP AND BANANAS!

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

"HNN!" _Ow._

"Omg sorry Gaara-kun!" I apologized for yelling in his ear. "Ily!"

"…Hnn." _I love you too._

I grinned and insta-cuddled him again.

* * *

"PEPPERMINT!" I detached myself from my boyfriend and hugged onto my brown-and-green-haired friend, hyper again.

"Hey Sia."

I detached myself from her. "Wait…what are you doing here?"

"Uhm…I uh…switched in?"

"HA. You're just here to hang out with Itachle."

She sighed. "Don't tell Gai. He thinks I'm here cause this class is more "youthful" then my actual gym class."

"…HAVE YOU SEEN THE NEW SPANDEX!"

She stared at me. "Sia. I'm in your homeroom."

"…Oh. Right. Yes. Well…that's…GAARA SAVE ME!" I latched onto my boyfriend.

Silence reigned.

"She's clearly dependent," Mint said before going off to find Itachi.

"Hnn." _Yes._

* * *

"Gaara…will you kill my brother?"

"…Why would I do that?"

"OMG YOU SPOKE…uhm…because he called you a girl…?"

"HNN!!!!!" _DIE!!!!!!!!!_

"NO! GAARA! THIS IS HYPOTHETICAL! NOT REAL…GAARA GET BACK HERE OR YOU DON'T GET POCKY! TEMARI, WHEREVER YOU ARE, HELP ME!"

* * *

"Sia," Temari said. We had caught Gaara and dragged him back to gym and now we were sitting on either side of him to keep him from running off. "You cannot tell my brother these things."

"Hnn!" _Yes you can!_

We didn't listen to him.

"Mari, we have a no-secrets-relationship. That means, if my brother called Gaara my girlfriend-"

"HNN!!!"

"-then I have to tell him that Sasuke called him a girl-"

"HNN!"

Temari stared at me. "Sia. This is my brother we're talking about. You CANNOT tell him this stuff."

"Hnn."

"But-"

"HNN!" _PAY ATTENTION TO ME!_

"GAARA SHUT UP!" We both said at the same time.

He pouted. "Hnn." _Not cool._

"…He's acting like me…that's scary…"

"Yes…now you know Gaara's gonna constantly go after Sasuke now? To "kill" him?"

"…DAMMIT!"

Temari smirked and left us.

"Gaara, you know Sasuke was just kidding…around…with me. It's nothing for you to be angry about and I really don't want you to go after my brother and try to kill him and-"

Gaara looked at me, grabbed my face, and kissed me.

"Shut up," He said after pulling back.

"Oh, yes Gaara, that made me feel sooooo much better about my-SQUIRREL!" I chased after it.

* * *

It was the end of the day and I had just said good-bye to my beloved Panda-kun. I was heading outside to Itachi's car when I saw it.

His car that is.

But…it was pink.

"OMIKAMI! WHAT IS UP WITH ALL THE PINK!" I screamed, running over to Itachi. "TACHLE, WHAT DID YOU DO TO YOUR CAR!"

He went into sulk mode. "Kisame pranked me."

"…AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHA OW! TACHLE!"

"Shut up and get in the car. Where's Sasu?"

"How should I know?"

"WHY DO YOU TWO CALL ME SASU, DAMMIT!" Sasuke appeared on the spot.

I nearly died. "KAMIDAMMIT!"

Sasuke took one look the car, and smirked. "Very manly."

"I DIDN'T PAINT IT PINK, DAMMIT!"

Neither one of us, chuckling as we hopped in his car, paid attention.

**_~END OF PART TWO~_**

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**_Sia-ism #105: SQUIRREL!_**

**_~YAYNESS! _The pink is affecting everything.**

**Woot woot.**

**AHEM. AHEM. I am having a Sia oneshot contest/extravaganza! Yes, this means you can write Sia. Yes, this means that you should write her. Yes, more info is on my profile. Yes, I would love it if you wrote for it.**

**Leave your wonderful thoughts and comments.**

**NO FLAMES.**

**SQUIRRELS,**

**An Order of RAWR.**


	46. In Which Sia Is Deprived

**OMG, I'M..ALIVE?**

**Yes, you are really seeing an update for Joys! You may all faint now.**

**Thank you, my reviewers-Kurai Suki, PugLuva, chibimuffin1, Silence is Bliss 13, HyperOffPocky, aznphoenix95, Kawaii ;3, Hoshi-Naito (you make me smile!), Panda-chan-san, sasunaru4evar, Lost-and-not-found, Kumiko-oneechan, shadikla4ever, Me and Gaara 4ever, Chibi fox-chan, XxkikiroxX.**

**Whew! **

**Okay, now, forward march onto the story!**

**Yes, finally!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah...no, i do not own Naruto. Ahb-vi-ous-lee. AH dur.**

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Jerks, Fangirls, and Mean Teachers: The Joys of High School**_

**_Part Three._**

**Chapter Forty Six: In Which Sia is Deprived Because She Might Be a Sugar Addict**

"...I want chocolate."

Both of my brothers looked at me, eyebrows raised.

It was a spring-tastic Saturday, and the three of us were sitting in the back yard of our lovely mansion. Life was normal.

Except for one little thing...

"No."

"Whyyyyyyy nnnnnnot?" I whined, messing with my hair.

...Itachle had put me on a sugar ban.

Stupid older brother.

"You're out of control when you have sugar," Itachi monotoned.

I huffed. "You make me sound like a drug addict! Which I am not!"

"You aren't?" Sasuke asked in a tone of surprise.

I threw a pillow at him and sulked.

* * *

_Twitch. Twitch._

"…Is she okay?" Tenten asked, eyeing me with worry.

"…She seems fine," Ino muttered, poking me lightly. I spazzed a bit.

"…She seems normal," Mint titled her head slightly. "Anyone know what's wrong?"

"Neeeeeeeeeed. Suuuuuuugaaaarrrrrrr," I muttered, rocking back and forth in the fetal position. "Dammmmmmmmmmmit. Itttttaaaaacccccchhhhhiiii."

Everyone's eyes widened.

"HOLY SHIT DOES ANYONE HAVE SUGAR IF YOU HAVE IT HAND IT OVER NOW!" Ino, Sakura, and Mint panicked, running around the room, collecting any form of sugary goodness the could get.

"H-here, S-sia," Hinata handed me a bar of chocolate. "Don't go on rampage."

My eyes widened. "OMG THANK YOU YOU'RE THE BEST!" I chirped, hugging Hinata around the neck before taking a bite. "Mmmmmm…" I sighed happily. "Yay."

A few seconds later, Sakura, Ino, and Mint returned with a basket full of sugar. "It's okay," Sakura patted me on the back. "We're gonna nurse you back to health."

* * *

"YOU COULD'VE KILLED US ALLLLLLLLLLLL!"

I peeked around the door of the gym, only to see Mint raving at Itachi. I giggled lightly, chomping on my chocolate. Show Itachi to try and take my yummy-nummy sugarness away.

"Hnn."

"!" I nearly fell over, holding a hand over my heart as Gaara steadied me. "Gaar-raar! What have I told you-DON'T DO THAT, DAMMIT! You know it causes problems!"

"Hnn," He muttered, smirking down at me. I glared at hands, on hips.

"I Don't care if you like scaring me! I DON'T APPRECIATE IT! D-O-N-T-A-P-P-R-E-C-"

"Hnn."

"No I am not done, you stupid…er…male thing!" I muttered, whacking him lightly.

"…Hnn?" _Now are you done?_

"Kamiscrewyou, darnation!" I muttered, banging my head on a wall.

He grabbed my wrist and pulled me into the gym.

"I DO NOT APPRECIATE BEING DRAGGED, THANK YOU FOR ASKING!" I I shouted.

Instantly I was surronded by fanboys.

"Sia-chan, is he not what you were looking for?"

"Do you want us to get rid of him?"

"We love you!"

"NO GO AWAY YOU CREEPY THINGS GOOOOO AAAAWAAAAAAYYYYY!" I screamed, clutching onto Gaara.

He smirked, wrapping an arm around my waist. All the fanboys sulked off.

"Hnn." _Victory._

* * *

The next day. The hallways were deserted. Clutching a bar of chocolate in my hands, I skipped down the hallways, feeling hyper-tastic-ness.

Humming to myself, I darted into the hallway that held, within it's rectanglular confines, Anko's homeroom. Remembering my mission, I darted to the door, waited, and kicked it open.

"…Can I help you, Miss Uchiha?" Anko asked, looking up from where she was scaring a poor senior.

I shook my head happily. "Nope! Just here to see my darling brother!"

"Continue on then…"

I darted over to Itachi's desk, cackling. "HA! Eat it, bro! I have chocolate! And I've escaped your sugar-repressing-confines! Pssssht. I am awesome."

Itachi just looked at me. "Is that all you came down here to tell me?"

"…?"

"…Really?"

"Yup!" I giggled, shaking my head.

"…You have no life."

"Le gasp! How could you say that!" I gasped, my eyes filling with tears. "I do have a life! You're part of it!" I jumped on him, hugging him to death.

"…I don't think he can breath, Sia."

"Omg! Pein!" I gasped at seeing the orange-haired, pierced senior. "How are you?"

"Good."

"That's fantabulosticness…" I paused. "Omg! How's the Akatsuki?"

"We're fine."

"Yaaaaay! You're some of my fav senior/junior buds, so don't get yourselves hurt, ya hear?" Not waiting for a response, I whacked Itachi on the head. "Don't attempt to supress my sugar needs." And, with that, I skipped happily out of Anko's homeroom.

"…OW! DAMMIT! STUPID LOCKERS! SAKLSKFJHALHSDFKSHF!"

* * *

"Saku!" I chirped, hugging the sophomore. "Raaaaar!"

"Back to your normal self, huh?" The pinkette smiled.

"Yuuuup! And there's nothing Itachle can do about it! So bleh!" I smiled, bouncing on my feet.

"Oh lord, what did we do?" Sakura teased.

"Brought down hell upon us all," Temari deadpanned.

"No, that's Gai and Lee's job!" I reminded them, shaking my head. "Gee. Friends these days."

SMACK! SMACK!

"Ow! Dudettes!"

* * *

"Omg Sasu guess what!"

"a, don't call me Sasu, and b…what?"

"I HAD SUGAAAARRRRRR!"

"…Hnn."

"No! Bad Sasu! Don't use the Hnn word!...oh, who am I kidding, I don't care!" And I skipped towards Itachi's pink car.

…He really needed to fix that.

And soonish.

Yeah.

That's what's up.

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**_Sia-ism 200: Life is...oooooh, chocolate!_**

**Review, please, if you will?**

**I would really enjoy that... ;)**

**Baibai,**

**An Order of RAWR**

**Sia**

**Gaar-raar**

**The Uchiha Brothers**

**and**

**The Harunos**


End file.
